The Menace of Darth Maul
by Jedimaster10
Summary: UPDATED! COMPLETE! Can Obi-Wan and the help of Luke's daughter, change history. Or is history doomed to repeat itself?
1. Default Chapter

The Menace of Darth Maul

This is my first Star Wars fic. This was part of a series I had come up with. But for some reason, the idea for this story wouldn't get out of my head. Some parts maybe rated R do to content. But mostly it'll PG13. Let me know what you think.

I don't known any of the Star Wars characters. But Anya, Microft, Selin, Mallory, He'fy, Sparky, and the Relic are mine creations. If you want to use them, must get permission first. 

Review!!!!!!!!!

Part One

Visions

  


Chapter 1

As the night air filtered in through the slight opened window, the warm air couldn't stand up to the chill that had wrapped itself around the small room. Even the noise from the evening Coruscant traffic outside, couldn't penetrate the chill. 

The night had brought darkness. With the darkness, brought nightmares. Nightmares of possible futures? Or just an ordinary nightmare? But this darkness brought the foreshadowing of a event to come. . . 

_As the electric gate separating Qui-Gon from the Sith opened, the Jedi was up and fighting the dark warrior in a split second. The moment the electric wall blocking Obi-Wan opened, the young man rushed down the corridor to help his master. But just as he reached the last gate, it closed. He slid to a stop just in time from hitting the deadly electrical wall. _

_In the Melting Pit, Qui-Gon tiredly battled the black, red, horned Sith. Obi-Wan stood frustrated on the other side of the gate. There wasn't much he could do, except watch the battle between his master and the dark warrior. Suddenly, the Sith caught Qui-Gon off guard. He used the handle of his lightsaber to hit Qui-Gon in the chin and run the red blade through him. Obi-Wan watched helplessly as his master fell to his knees with stunned expression, and then to a heap on the floor._

_"Noooooo!"_

With a jolt, Anya Skywalker sat up in her bed. Small forms of sweat droplets rolled down her face. Her heart racing. Her breath escaped in gaps as she focused on the here and now. She used the Force to quite her breathing and racing heart. After taking several deep breaths and exhaling slowly, she was calmed. Using the heals of her hands, she covered her eyes.

It was the same dream. Just like the nights of the past week. The same dream according every night. No. Not just a dream. The future. An event that changed so much.

Anya can still see the red blade slicing through Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon. The event was the dual between Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the Sith warrior, Darth Maul, during The Battle of the Naboo. Upon Qui-Gon's dying wish, Obi-Wan promised to train Anakin Skywalker. That event, Qui-Gon's death, Anya was hoping. . . trying to change.

Ever since Anya found the records from the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant, she secretly wished if she could go back in time, she would make sure Qui-Gon lived and train Anakin. If the Jedi master trained him, maybe he wouldn't have turned. But what Anya didn't know was that her wish would be granted.

Three months ago, on the way back to Yavin 4 from a mission, the _Relic_ was ripped out of hyperspace right in the middle of a squadron of Borlong starfighters. They were able to take out six fighters before one of the fighters created a wormhole and jumped through it. The _Relic_ got caught in the gravity well of the hole and was sucked through.

Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo Fel, Valin Horn, Microft Conrollie, and Anya arrived three months before The Battle of Naboo. Traveling through the wormhole, the _Relic_ received server damage. With no hyperdrive and sub-light engines about ready to die, they limped towards the nearest planet. They were able to make it to Malastare just in time. As the group was trying to fine a place to stay, a gang ambushed them. The gang was a bunch of thieves looking to score big. During the small skirmish, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn appeared and helped them out. Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon remembered Anya. It turned out they arrived two years after Anya left the last time. The two took them back to the Jedi Temple. There, they were accepted in and given false histories to cover up their sudden arrival. The histories were as close to the truth as possible.

Since arriving, Anya made the decision to save Qui-Gon from his untimely death. Which means, she'll have to go. She knew what had taken place through reports and personal journals. The only thing standing in her way was the Jedi Council. She must have the council permission to go on the mission. And if she figured right, Chancellor Valorum would be approaching the council the day after tomorrow.

Taking another deep breath, Anya laid back down. She stared up at the ceiling. There must be a way to stop Qui-Gon from going. The only way is to go herself. The older Jedi knew of his death. Obi-Wan had a dream of it. But would it stop Qui-Gon from going?

Rolling onto her side, she shut her eyes as she tried to fall back asleep. Tomorrow, she'll have to speak to the council. And hope they would not send Qui-Gon.

The dinning hall was crowded as students and masters gathered for the morning meal. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat alone at an empty table. He was waiting for Anya to join him. He just sat down with his food when he heard one of the Knights at the table behind him mention Anya's name. He couldn't help ease drop.

"You're still sore that Anya Skywalker beat you in the final round of the computation." a female voice said.

Obi-Wan knew that voice. There was no one else in the Temple with an ascent like her. Padawan Mi Chun. Mi was two grades down from him. She was one of the best swimmers in the Temple. Next to his best friend, Bant. He couldn't help himself for smiling at the subject of the conversation. 

Since appearing two years ago, Anya made an impression on everyone. She was well liked by almost everyone. She made a lot of friends. She also had stolen Obi-Wan's heart. He had fallen in love with her. And after two years, he was still in lover with her. Before returning to her own time, he told her of his feelings. She whispered something in he ear, kissed him on the cheek and left. The words she had whispered, Obi-Wan cherished. He had never told anyone, not even Qui-Gon, of what she said. And no one asked.

Now that she was back, he felt his life was complete. He was happy and in love. Everyone in the Temple knew of Obi-Wan and Anya's relationship and that they were lovers. But neither one cared. All Obi-Wan cared about was that his Anya was back and loving him too.

His thoughts were pulled back to the conversation at the table behind him. The Knight who Mi was talking to was Drek Helb. Drek had always thought he was better then everyone else when it came to fighting with a lightsaber. He had to win at everything and hated to lose. No matter what it was. That was one bad habit the masters couldn't brake him of.

The Computation was held each year during the Annual Festival. Every year, the council throws the festival to give everyone a brake and a chance to rewind and relax. The computation is made up of five divisions. The Padawan, Knight, Master, Pair, and Kata. The Padawan, Knight and Master can only compete in their divisions. The Pair and Kata divisions are opened to everyone. The winners in the Knight and Master division go on to compete each other. This, the KM match, as everyone calls it, has always been the highlight of the computation. For the past four years, Obi-Wan has been the winner in the Padawan division. The temple can't wait to see what happens when he becomes a knight. Some are saying that he will win the Knight division and the KM match. And that he will probably have to fight his master, who has won last year's computation. Both master and padawan were the favorites to win this year's computation. 

"I still like to know how to do that move she did. I never have seen a move like that before." Drek said.

In the final match of the Knight division, Drek was up agenst Anya. It was a surprising up-set. No one had thought Anya would make it that far. Drek had swung low her feet with his violet blade. Anya somersaulted over his head and landed a short distance away. With a surprise move, she flung her saber at him and the white blade knocked his saber from his hand. The lightsaber flew several yards away. Before he could recall the lightsaber back to his hand, Anya was already pointing the tip of her blade at his chest. End of match. Drek was mad that he had lost. Especially to a new comer. The past four years, Drek has been the winner. Only one out of those four years, has he won the KM match. The only reason he even won was that he was able to slip in a surprise attack on him opponent. And that he knew the master's weak spot. Anya went on to challenge Master Zirel. In another surprising up-set, Anya won. Several times she used her special move to finally defeat Zirel.

"She's good." someone else said. The voice didn't sound familiar to Obi-Wan.

"She just got lucky.' Drek said.

"Give it up, Drek. Did it ever accrued to you that maybe she was better they you? You win at everything." This new voice belonged to a Padawan. Obi-Wan didn't know her name. He had seen her around the temple several times.

"She is good. I'll give her that much. She just got lucky. Waite until next year." The group was quite for several seconds before Drek spoke again. "I wonder what else she's good at?"

"For get it. I know what you're thinking." Mi said.

"What am I thinking?"

"There is no way she would possible go out with you."

"That was one of the things I was thinking. I wondered if she _would_ out with me?" Drek asked more to himself then to the group. His other three companions laughed. "What's do funny?"

"Anya Skywalker, dating you?" the unknown voice said.

"So? There's nothing wrong for a Knight and a Padawan to date. And since we're both Knights, there shouldn't be any problems."

"She's in a totally different class then you. The council respects her! She gets to do what she wants. She is also helping teach history to the initiates." Mi said.

"What are you talking about, Mi?" the padawan asked her.

"Since I work in the records, I have access to everything. Anya had a degree from the University of Coruscant in history, archeology and medicine. At fifteen, she was the youngest person to ever to attend. She became a Knight when she was twenty-one." explained Mi.

"Twenty-one?" the unknown voice exclaimed.

"Yup. Plus, both of her parents are master and her mother also works for Republic Intelligence."

"Who's her father?"

"Master Luke Skywalker."

Drek ground. "Isn't he on the council?"

"No. But I did overhear Master Windu and Master Twoke talking. From what I could hear, the council is thinking of asking him to join them when Master Tiin take a leave of absence to train his new padawan." said Mi.

"So what if her father is a Jedi Master." Drek said.

"Um. . . Drek, there is another reason. She's seeing Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan."

Drek's jaw dropped opened. "You're kidding?"

Mi shook her head. "I'm surprised you didn't know. Everyone in the temple knows about them being lovers."

Obi-Wan's smile brightened. He bent his head to stare at his food, so no one would see his face.

"I didn't know that. Of course, I haven't been around much. I like to know how he got so lucky?"

"If you want to go after her, you'll have to go through Obi-Wan to get her." the padawan said.

The group was quite again as they finished up their meal. It was the unknown voice that broke the silence. "Speaking of Anya, here she comes."

Obi-Wan looked up to see Anya walking towards him. As she got closer, he could tell something was wrong. He reached out through the Force and felt she was nervous about something.

"You okay?" he asked as she sat down across from him.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep good last night." she answered.

"You just missed me, that's all." Obi-Wan said with a grin. Anya shook her head and grinned. "Are you sure you didn't miss me? All week you haven't been sleeping well. And it's been a week since we were together."

She debated if she should tell him about the dream. If he learned she was planning to ask the council to send her instead of Qui-Gon, he might say something to him. "I just had a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later." she said.

"Something else is troubling you besides a dream. What is it?" he asked taking her hand.

Anya could hear the concern in his voice. He worries about her. She hesitated before speaking. "The dream had someone dying. A good friend."

"Is this friend dead now?"

"Yes and no. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I want to forget about it for awhile."

Obi-Wan understood her wishes and agreed not to bring it up. Through the Force, it told Obi-Wan, Anya wasn't telling him the truth. And the friend she was talking about was close to him. But who could it be? The only ones who it could possibly be were Bant, Reeft, Garen Muln, Siri, and Qui-Gon. This was something he was going have to meditate on.

Anya hurried down the hall towards the turbolift. She was going to be late for her advanced philosophy class. Between training and other classes, she did some research on The Battle of the Naboo from the files she had taken from the_ Relic_'s computer. And she was right. According to the mission logs, Chancellor Valorum would be approaching the council the day after tomorrow. The next morning, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left Coruscant on a Republic cruiser. Not realizing what the time was, she had grabbed her data pads and left.

She was hoping to be able to bump into either Mace Windu or Yoda. But with the busy schedulable, she did not. Getting off the turbolift, she spotted Master Mace Windu talking to another master. She hurried over to the senior council member just as the other master left. Windu was about to start towards the lifts when he saw Anya stepping up to him.

"Knight Skywalker, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Anya gave a slight bow. "Master Windu, I need to talk to the council."

"The council? Why?" the dark skinned master asked.

"The Battle of Naboo."

Windu was quite. He knew what she was talking about. The Battle of Naboo was where the Sith revealed themselves, Anakin Skywalker was discovered and Qui-Gon Jinn was killed. "Tomorrow morning. I'll let you know when later."

"Thank you."

"Aren't you suppose to be in advanced philosophy class?" the master asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way."

Anya bowed and hurried off. Windu turned to watch her go. So, the Naboo mission was approaching. He wondered if history will repeat itself or will it change? Ever since Anya and Taraya first appeared, some minor things had changed. One big change was that he could remember things that won't happen for another five years. One thing that did get to him was he remembers his own death. Everyone on the council, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remembers what will happen tomorrow. Could it have something to do with Anya, Luke, Microft, Jaina and Valin being here? Both Yoda and Obi-Wan remembers training Luke. What was going on? Why are they remembering things that haven't happened yet? That was something the council was trying to figure out.

Turning, Windu hurried to the council chambers. The council must know of this development. When ever the five know something that was going to happen or anything important, the council wanted to know immediately. And this they needed to know.

Obi-Wan stood outside the door to his advance philosophy class, waiting for Anya. The two of them were in the same class. The class was made up mostly of Padawans. There were some that were Knights. For some reason or another, the Knights didn't attend the class while they were still padawans. Each student in the temple must take the class. Anya and Microft were made to take the classes like everyone else. The only class Anya didn't have to take was any of the history classes. Since she had a degree in history and archeology, the council didn't see any reason for it. But instead, she helps teach the initiates. 

Anya has never been late for advanced philosophy. As much as they would like too. Master Miko Gore, one of Qui-Gon's friends, taught the class. Qui-Gon would know if Obi-Wan skipped class. The young man started pausing back and forth as other classmates started filing into the room. From what he could tell, there was nothing wrong except for the dream she has been having. Maybe she went to speak with one of the healers or Luke or even Master Yoda. 

Another thought crossed his mind. The last time Anya was late for History of the Republic, the two to them sneaked off to one of the gardens in the Tower of Light. The thought brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face. They had just entered the physical part of their relationship. Obi-Wan had never been so happy in his life. The two of them wanted to go somewhere privet. They couldn't go back to Obi-Wan's quarters because Qui-Gon was down with a broken leg. And Anya's quarters were being shared with Jaina until her quarters were repaired. Jaina's and several other quarters in the hall were flooded when a water line busted. That was the first and last time they did something like that.

Anya wouldn't do that. He couldn't picture her with someone else. She loved him. They loved each other deeply. They hated it when they were part. Jaina had told him in private that she had never seen Anya this happy before. Not even when she was seeing Mallory. Except when she was at school. But that didn't count. After arriving, she had told her cousin that she had never felt this way towards anyone. Not even Mallory. And besides, Jaina, Microft, Qui-Gon, Luke, Valin and Yoda would tare her apart is she was caught with someone else.

Obi-Wan glanced down the hall towards the lifts and saw Anya talking to Master Windu. The senior council member seemed troubled by something she had said. She bowed and walked away. 

"You're almost late." Obi-Wan said as Anya joined him.

"I know. I was doing some research and I almost forgot about the time." Anya said.

"Was there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you were talking to Master Windu."

"That's nothing." she said waving her hand to dismiss it.

Nodding his head, they stepped into the room. Obi-Wan's thoughts weren't on the day's lesson. He was concern. More worried then concern. Why was Anya lying? Did she knew something that he didn't? Could there be an event coming up that was big enough to had troubled Master Windu? What ever it was, Obi-Wan had a feeling it would reveal itself.

The bright afternoon sun lit the council chambers. The twelve council members sat in the semi-circle of chairs. Mace Windu sat forward with his elbows on his knees. The senior councilor was still troubled. Each member could sense something was troubling the dark skinned Jedi.

"Ayna Skywalker wishes to speak to us." Windu announced.

"Problem there is?" Yaddle asked.

"The Battle of Naboo."

The chamber was filled with low murmurs. The council members glanced at each other. The council was aware of the battle. After Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon's death and it was confirmed by Anya, they had her explain what happened. That mission started the downfall the Jedi Knights. And their own deaths as well.

"Did Skywalker say anything else?" Adi Gallia asked.

"No. She just said The Battle of Naboo."

"The Trade Federation had already formed a blockade around Naboo." Even Piell said.

"Tomorrow morning she'll speak. Call an emergency meeting we will." Yoda spoke up for the first time. "Warn us she is. Listen we must. Know the future she does."

The little green master looked up at Windu to see the other staring down at him. Indeed she was warning them. Hopefully the warning Yoda was sensing would change the future.

The Meditation Garden was quite and peaceful. Qui-Gon Jinn sat in his usual spot when he went there to meditate. The garden was always full of life and burned brightly in the Force. It seemed like the place where one is troubled by something and need peace and quite to figure out the solution. This was no different for Qui-Gon.

The garden holds special memories for him. The memories weren't his. These memories belonged to Obi-Wan. Most of the recent memories involved a red hair, blue-green eye Knight from the future. Over fifty years in the future.

It was in this every garden they had discovered Anya's body. They were leaving after a training exercise when the young man found her. Anya was unresponsive and barely breathing. They took her to the healers. There, Windu and Yoda introduced them to Taraya Eldorm Vonell and Anya Skywalker. Anya's departcher happened here also. When ever Qui-Gon closed his eyes, and thinks of that day, two years ago, he can still see the heart breaking good-bye between Obi-Wan and Anya. Later that same day, he found Obi-Wan in the garden. It was then that Obi-Wan came out and told him that he was in love with her. It was also in this garden that the boy told her of his feelings. And vice versa.

It wasn't the memories that had been nagging at him. Something else was bothering him. For the past week, the nagging feeling got stronger. He had gone to the garden to mediate and hopefully learn the source of the feeling. He emerged himself deep within the Force. Images flashed before his eyes. Images of the past. Old feelings swelled up inside him. He pushed the feelings aside.

An image of himself and Obi-Wan standing in the council chamber with Chancellor Valorum. He could see Valorum speaking but couldn't hear the words. The image flashed to a different one. He and his padawan were on a Republic cruiser, heading towards a Trade Federation battler ship, which was orbiting. . . 

Naboo!

The Naboo mission was approaching. If memory services him right, Valorum would be asking the council to send a couple of Jedi to the Trade Federation with his demands. While on that mission, he finds Anakin Skywalker, learns the Sith is back and his death.

The Force must be telling him of the impending mission. Will the council be sending him and Obi-Wan? The council must know. Surely Anya or Luke warned them. The nagging subsided a bit. Will history repeat itself? Or will the future change?

The door to Anya's quarters slide opened. The small quarters were on the fifth floor. Most of the wing was made up of Knights. Jaina, Valin, Microft, and herself had their quarters on the same floor. Valin was across the hall and five doors down. Both Jaina and Microft were in a different hallway. 

Obi-Wan followed her into the common room. As she went to the kitchen, he noticed the light for new messages was flashing on the communit. "You have three new messages!" he called to her as he went over to the unit.

"Can you please open them for me?" her voice called back.

"Sure."

The first message was from Microft. He wanted her to know he would have to cancel their date next week. He will be gone for three months.

Obi-Wan smiled. If he didn't know what Microft was talking about, he would be jealous and up-set. Anya and Microft were going to attend the Crystal Festival on the southern continent. Even in the future, they would try to go every year. It was one thing Emperor Palpatine didn't end. Qui-Gon mentioned something about them going this year. 

The second message was from Luke. He needed to speak with her. But the final message sparked an interest. It was from Mace Windu.

The council has agreed to hear you. They are holding an emergency

meeting tomorrow before morning meal.

Master Windu

Anya came out of the kitchen and went over to see her messages. When she got close enough, she could see the message from Windu. Obi-Wan turned to face her with a puzzled expression.

"The council? Why do you need to speak to the council for?" he asked.

"Something." She moved pasted him to turn off the message retriever.

"What's going on, Anya? You're hiding something. Is it something I'm suppose to know? Does it have something to do with me or Qui-Gon?"

"Obi-Wan, I'll tell you later. You must trust me."

"Why can't you explain now?"

"I'm going to be late for history. I'll see you later." She kissed him. "Close the door behind you if you leave."

Obi-Wan stood there and watched her leave. Why can't she tell me? Does it have to do with me? He didn't know the answer. What _was going on?_

The computer brought up events that were happening all over the Republic. Civil wars, minor skirmishes with pirates, smugglers, the latest winners in pod racing and when the next match would be and where, and news from the Senate. But there was one event that stood out among the rest. 

The Trade Federation continues to blockade the planet of Naboo. 

The Senate and the Federation has not come to an agreement.

Without reading the rest, Qui-Gon turned off the computer. His feelings were correct. The Naboo mission was approaching. If events stay the same, then that means. . . 

Qui-Gon couldn't finish the thought. He didn't want to think about the mission. Maybe things would turn out differently this time. Who said he and Obi-Wan would be given the mission?

Obi-Wan must know. If they were to go to Naboo and relive that hellish assignment, then they must be ready. He reached over to activate the comm.

"Obi-Wan?" he called into the unit.

"Yes, master?"

"Something important came up. Where are you?"

"Anya's quarters." Came the replay.

Anya? Perfect. Now he won't have to find her. "Is she there?"

"No. She's at her history class. Class should be over in fifteen minutes." Obi-Wan replied.

Good. "I'm on my way."

Before Obi-Wan could utter another word, Qui-Gon turned the comm off. He grabbed his robe and left. He had a feeling she had some answers. 

On his way to the turbolift, he ran into Luke. The two nearly collided into each other. Luke was busy reading a data pad.

"Sorry, Luke. I'm kind of in a hurry." Qui-Gon said.

"What ever it is, it must be important." Luke replied.

"I need to speak to Obi-Wan and Anya."

"You too? I've been trying to reach her all afternoon. Her commlink is turned off."

"Something major is going to happen in the next several days. I believe she holds some answers." Qui-Gon said.

"I have the feeling we're talking about the same thing." Luke guessed.

Qui-Gon nodded his head. "Obi-Wan said Anya's history class will be over in ten minutes."

"Lets go then."

The two Jedi masters hurried onto the turbolift and headed to the fifth floor. 

To Be Continue. . . .

What do you think? Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING** The rating for this chapter is R because of content. Like I said, some parts will have an R rating. This is the edited version of this chapter. 

Enjoy!!!!!!!

I still don't own Star Wars.

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan was busy fixing dinner. He wanted to surprise Anya for when she got back. He already had the table set with a candle lit in the center. He missed her. Of course, he sees her off and on all day. But it didn't help. He had spent two years dreaming, thinking about her. He had fallen love with her when he first met her that day in the med center. He didn't know who she was. All he knew she was Jedi Knight Anya Skywalker from Coruscant. It wasn't until sometime later that he learned she was from the future. Even then, he didn't care. Obi-Wan was afraid of telling her of his feelings. Afraid she wouldn't return them.

When it was time for her to return to her own time, Obi-Wan had taken her to another part of the garden to say good-bye in private. It was then that he had told her he was, is, in love with her. Anya could only sit there, stunned. She had let him talk. Anya didn't say a word as she took his hands in hers and whispered in his ear. With those words, joy had filled him. The words that were whispered were the four most wonderful words he had ever heard.

Those words he had never shared with anyone. Especially Qui-Gon. He master understood his padawan's choice. Qui-Gon's heart aced to see him sad. After Anya had left, Obi-Wan sat in the garden, near the spot where they had first found her. He had told his master that he loved her and he already missed her.

"You'll be with her again."

Obi-Wan knew what Qui-Gon meant. They would be together in the Force. What he didn't know was that two years later, he would be reunited with Anya. But for Anya, it was four years. The moment he saw her on Malastire, he heart jumped. He had thought he would never see her again. Then out of a dream, she was there. This time, she had brought others. And one of them was Luke. It was strange. The moment he looked at him, it was like a part of his brain opening and he knew everything about the man before him. Anya was his daughter. He was in love with Luke's daughter!

It took sometime got get use to having Luke around. The last time he had seen the now Jedi Master, Obi-Wan was fighting Darth Vader on the Death Star. At the time, he was an old man and Luke was a young farm boy, who had just started his Jedi training. It was also a little nerve cracking now that he loved Anya and she was his daughter. Then a month later, things started to settle. Anya told him she loved him. And ever since, their love for each other only got stronger.

Obi-Wan had to smile as he was preparing the sticky rolls he was so famous for. He thoughts drifted to a night neither he nor Anya will ever forget. Their first night together was the night after the Annual Computation. He wanted to take her out to celebrate their victories. They had gone to a restaurant in the entertainment district. It was the same restaurant they had their first date at. At the end of the night, they went back to Anya's quarters for drinks and to talk. They were talking about anything in general when their lips met in a passionate kiss. He had wanted for so long to feel what the soft skin of her neck tasted. Every night he had dreams of the two of them making love. One wild fantasy after another. He had decided to risk it. If she didn't like it, he would back off until she was ready.

Slowly moving his lips down over her jaw to her neck, he took a piece of skin between his teeth and nibbled on it. A hiss of pleasure escaped from Anya. Afraid he was hurting her or she didn't like it, he stopped. She protested when the psychical contact was broken. The two locked eyes. It was as if every thought, every fantasy they had about each other, was somehow shared. They each knew what the other one wanted. But was too afraid to ask for it. The passion, the need and the love over took them. You could even say it was the Force that was guiding them. They had made their way to the bedroom where, for the first time, they made love.

The next morning, Obi-Wan returned to his shared quarters with Qui-Gon. The older man had gotten worried when he didn't return. As Obi-Wan entered the small apartment, Qui-Gon could tell something was different about his padawan. He had asked in a worried fatherly way where he had been. The younger man replied that he was with Anya. After a while, Qui-Gon had gotten use to Obi-Wan returning the next morning. Eventually, everyone in the temple knew they were lovers.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted by the door chime. For a minute he wondered if Anya had returned early from class. But why would she use the door chime? It was her quarters and she would just walk on in. He didn't have to reach out with the Force to know. He could tell it was Qui-Gon through their training bond. But there was another presence beside his.

The young man opened the door to find the other presence belonged to Luke. Qui-Gon appeared to be clam on the outside but Obi-Wan could sense something was wrong. He backed up to let the two men in. 

"Where's Anya?" Luke asked.

"She should be back any minute. I was going to surprise her with dinner." Obi-Wan said. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan, think hard. What mission haven't we been given yet?" Qui-Gon asked talking the younger by the shoulders.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he drew a deep breath and stretched out to the Force. The Force surrounded him like a blanket. Images swirled before him. An image of Qui-Gon, himself and Valorum standing before the council. The image shifted to another. This one, he and his master was standing outside what appeared to be a doorway to a hanger bay, surround by guard, several hooded figures and Queen Amidala. He eyes flow opened. "Naboo!"

"That's right," his master said.

"The Trade Federation has already blockade Naboo." Luke added. 

"If I calculated right, the day after tomorrow, Valorum will be asking the council for help."

"Anya's speaking to the council tomorrow before morning meal." Obi-Wan was quite for a few seconds. "She knows. She has too. Why else would she be speaking to the council."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luke.

"Earlier today, before advanced philosophy, I saw her talking to Master Windu. He seemed troubled by something she had said. When I asked her about it, she said it was nothing. I could tell she was lying. After class, we came back here long enough for her to grab something. I noticed she had three new messages. She asked if I could open them for her. The first one was from Microft. He was being sent out on a mission and he would have to miss the Crystal Festival. The second was from you, Luke. And the third was from Master Windu." Obi-Wan explained.

"What did Mace want?" his teacher asked.

"Just that the council will hear her tomorrow during an emergency meeting. I asked her why. All she said was she'll tell me later and that I should trust her." the younger man said.

Hearing those words, Anya's actions hit Luke. He knew what she was planning. Or part of it. "She's going to warn them."

Both master and apprentice looked at him. "It's the only explanation. Knowing Anya, she usually doesn't do something without a motive." Luke said.

"But what is the motive?" the other master asked.

"It could be a number of things. When Anya found the reports on the mission, we both researched it. We wanted to learn more about Anakin. And what the Chosen One was. She must saw something in the mission that she wants to handle or fix."

"I don't know if this is connected. But I think you should know." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"What is it, padawan?

"For the past week, Anya hasn't been getting very much sleep. She's been having a dream. All she told me was that a good friend died." 

"She could be dreaming about anyone. When the war started, she lost several good friends." Luke stated. "We all had."

A week? That's how long Qui-Gon had that nagging feeling. He knows now that the nagging feeling dealt with the Naboo mission. Could the dream and Naboo be connected? 

The doors suddenly opened and Anya walker in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the three men standing there. Three pairs of eyes turned on her. Swallowing hard, she moved pasted them into the common room where she took off her robe.

"I already know. The Trade Federation had blockade Naboo. I found out this morning," she said. She sniffed the sweet smell of cinnamon. "What smells good?"

"Dinner. I thought I surprise you." the padawan said.

"We know you're going to the council tomorrow to warn them." Qui-Gon said.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"The third message was from Windu. What's going on?" her love asked.

"I have my reasons." Anya said turning away from them.

"There's more to it then warning the council. Something you're not telling us." Qui-Gon caught on to her meaning.

Anya turned to face the other master. "There's something I have to do."

"Sweetheart, we must know. History maybe repeating itself. If there is a way-" Luke started to say.

"Naboo has been blocked for a month now. In two days a team of Jedi are going to be dispatched to go there and try to settle it. Don't you think it's a little strange that we're bringing it up now? Instead of when it first happened?" she started, looking at each one in turn.

Her statement was true. A month ago, the Federation blockade Naboo, out of defiance towards the Senate. The blockade was big news on the holonet. But why were they being told about it now? Each one just heard of it that day. Was someone deliberately trying to keep it from them? Or did the Force have something to do with it? Neither four knew.

Anya could see the realization dawning on their faces. They never gave it a thought. With that, she turned back around and walked into the kitchen. The three men glanced at each other. They didn't know what to say. Something did block them from knowing about Naboo and the blockade. Could the Force be trying to tell them something or warning them? None knew. And if Anya knew, she would never tell. And all three knew how stubborn she could be at times. Sometimes when Anya got something in her head, she doesn't give up too easily.

"I'll go talk to her." Luke said taking a step towards the kitchen.

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm to stop him. "No. I'll talk to her. Maybe she'll tell me."

"What make you think she'll tell you?" the father asked.

Obi-Wan gave a smirk "I have my ways."

Anya stood at the counter, chopping up some vegetables for the stew. She was unable to hear the conversation going on in the other room with her ears. But she could hear it through the Force. Somehow she did. It couldn't be the father-daughter connection she had with Luke. It wasn't that strong. She had on true connection or bond with either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. Even though Obi-Wan was her lover. How could this be? Was she that sensitive to the Force? Or could it be the fact she was this Child of Light, Child of Dark?

She snickered at the last thought. She had never even heard of the Child of Light, Child of Dark. The first time she ever heard of it was when the sprite of her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, told her while being held captive on the Borlong's home world. She tried looking in the old records and history books from the Jedi Temple. But there wasn't any mention of The Child of Light, Child of Dark anywhere. What ever was causing her to hear the conversation, she didn't care.

And then, something surprised her. She was able to feel Obi-Wan's feelings and sense his plan! She didn't have to read out to the Force to read them. He feelings just flowed into her. This can't be right. There was no way that should be happening. What was going on?

Anya could sense that her father and Qui-Gon was leaving. She relaxed a little. She was never that uncomfortable around either of them. Especially her father. But with them knowing she was going to talk to the council and the mention of Naboo, she was more determined for them not to know her plans.

The kitchen door opened and Obi-Wan stepped in. He stood there for a few seconds, staring at her. A wave of love washed over him as he watched her move about. He wasn't sure what attached him to her. Could it be her smile? The smile that makes his heart melts or beat faster? Or was it the way she moved, her posture? The red hair? The color of a fire on a starry night? Or could it be her eyes? He was festinated by her eyes. The right one blue and the left one green. He had never seen eyes like that before. The only time he had seen something like that, the person was blind in one eye, so the eye was frosted over. But there were some aliens that did have two different color eyes. Maybe that was it. Her eyes. Whenever he stared into them, his heart will beat faster. At times he was even memorized by them. Anya's eyes could, at time, tell you what she was felling. Caring, love, nervousness, anger, understanding, pride. But when they looked upon Obi-Wan, there was always love in them. And he loved her. 

There were three important things in his life. Becoming a Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon; who was like a father to him, and Anya; his love. 

"They left." he said. Anya didn't answer. She kept her attention on the food. He stepped up behind her and slid his arms about her waist. "I missed you." he whispered into he ear.

Anya stopped what she was doing and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I missed you, too."

Their lips met briefly in a kiss. They just stood there, holding each other. From being in his arms, some tension that had built up over the past week, seemed to melt away. Anya was thankful that her lover didn't ask questions or mention anything dealing with Naboo.

"I better finish dinner." she said pulling out of his embrace.

"No. It was suppose to be a surprise for you. You go and sit while I finish." he replied as he stroked the side of her face. 

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He gave her a quick kiss and turned his attention to the food. She smiled and exited the kitchen. Obi-Wan can hear Anya moving around in the common room. A smile speared across his face. He really did love her and always will. But he wished she could tell him what was the dream and why she is acting the way she was.

Maybe if she's being tortured with pleasure, she just might tell me. he thought. 

//Forget it, Obi. I'm not telling you. But you can still tortured me with pleasure, though.// Anya said into his mind.

//What in the hell-//

//I heard your thoughts.//

Anya appeared in the doorway. Sensing her presence, he looked over at her. They just started at each other for several heartbeats. Confusion hung in the air between them.

"How can you-?" Obi-Wan started to ask.

"I don't know. Earlier, when dad and Qui-Gon was still here, I heard your plans and sense your feelings. I can't explain it." she said.

"We have no bond or any real connection." he stated.

"Who knows. Maybe it was a fluke."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. Sighing, Anya walked over to him and put her arms around him. He enfolded her in his arms and pulled her closer. 

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said staring into her eyes.

"I know."

"I wish you can tell me. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you. I trust you with my life. But like what I said before, I have my reasons. I promise, I'll tell you later. Do you trust me?"

"Anya, I trust you, deeply. And I love you. It feels like you can't trust me. Like your dream. I have a feeling it's connected with Naboo. I know you lied earlier today. Before advanced philosophy, when you talked to Windu. If we're going to be lovers, you should be able to trust me. Maybe I can help." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I wish I can tell you, Obi. But I can't. I'm afraid if I do, you'll stop me. This, I guess you can say a secrete mission, for me. I promised myself when the Naboo mission approached, I would do everything to make sure something doesn't happen. You must trust me on this. And I love you, too." Anya explained.

Obi-Wan saw the determination in her eyes and knew when to give up. "Okay." he said stroking her fire red hair. 

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

A wicked grinned slowly appeared. Recognizing that grin, Anya tried to pull back some. But the grip Obi-Wan had around her, tighten. "It's not dinner, you should be worried about. It's desert."

Anya knew what her lover meant. She tried to squirm out of his grip but he held her tight. She tried to push him away. That didn't work. She even tried using the Force. Obi-Wan didn't budge. The grin got bigger with each attempt. Finally, Anya gave in. Seeing her defeated, he kissed her passionately. The kiss was returned. Anya's lips partly slightly and Obi-Wan's tongue slipped into her mouth. Tongue meet tongue. A moan escaped Obi-Wan as Anya explored his mouth. Passion consumed them. Lust was slowly rising up in Obi-Wan. He can feel it tightening in his leggings. Another moan escaped as Anya's hand slide down his back to cup his ass. By now, his control was stretched. His legs were starting to shark with need. He needed her. If she didn't stop, he would have to take her there in the kitchen.

Anya's pent up need for Obi-Wan was now controlling her. She wanted, _needed_ the man who was wrapped in her arms. It's been almost a whole week since she was able to make love to this gorgeous man. Over the past week, they had hardly seen each other. With classes and training, the time they managed to get, they were either tiered or only had a few hours. She can feel his control stretching to its braking point. She loved to teas him until he has to beg. Especially at climax. A moan escaped her as Obi-Wan started to explore her mouth. The free hand joined the other on his ass and she squeezed. 

Obi-Wan's control snapped. He needed to take her before he came. He didn't care where they were at. The hands squeezed again. Obi-Wan wanted to touch her skin. Needed to touch it. He started to pull the openings of her tunics apart when Anya suddenly jerked back. The sudden movement startled him. Obi-Wan was confused. Did he accidentally hurt her? Or was it that she didn't want him at that moment. He looked puzzled at her.

"Is something burning?" she asked.

Obi-Wan sniffed the air and smell something. He sniffed again and realized what it was. "Dinner!" Braking away, he turned to the cooking unit to see smoke coming out from under the lid to a pan. When he went to grab the lid, Obi-Wan jerked his hand way with a hiss as pain shot through his hand and up his arm. Grabbing a small towel nearby, he used it to pick up the lid. Smoke pored out of the pan. As he was tossing the lid into the sink, Anya turned off the heat to the burner. 

"There goes dinner." he said as he waved some of the smoke away.

"What was it?" she asked staring at the charcoal remains of their dinner. 

"Tayum cooked in Mon Calamari wine." Obi-Wan said disappointed as he laid the pan in the sink.

Disappointment rolled over Anya. She loved tayum cooked in Mon Calamari wine. It was a rare treat for her. Tayum was only found in the deep oceans on Mon Calamari. The fish is hard to catch do to it's unique color. The fish could blend in with almost anything. It has the ability to change colors when it pleases. The only way to tell if something is a tayum fish is by its eyes. The eyes are a strange orange-pinkish color. When laying up against a surface, the only thing visible is the eyes. The oval shape of the body stands vertical. A small fin attached to the end of the body helps the fish to move about. The head is attached the body by a small neck. The neck allows the head to move back and forth when searching for food. Tinny legs on the bottom of the body also helps move the fish through the water. Because they hard to catch, they are also expensive. On his last trip to Mon Calamari, Valin brought some back for Anya, knowing how she loves it.

"There's the stew and the sticky rolls." she said laying a hand on his arm. 

"I wanted to make something special." The disappointment clearly shown on his face.

"Don't worry about. It's the thought that counts." she said kissing him on the check.

Dinner went quickly. There wasn't must talking. Nothing needed to be said with words. Their eyes did it all. The lust and desire still filled Obi-Wan. Several times he tried to taper down his feelings and the throbbing in his leggings. With each passing minute, he can feel his control stretching. But he would wait until after dinner. Obi-Wan watched Anya as she slowly ate. He couldn't believe how calm she was compare to him. 

Smiling to herself, Anya watched as Obi-Wan tried to remain calm. She can sense the desire and lust and can imagine what it was doing to his lower anatomy. Ah, victory. Sweet victory. She loved it when she got the best of him. Looking across the table, a surge of love and her own desire washed over her. She had never felt this way towards anyone. Not even Mallory. A pang of hurt and anger rippled its way through her. Obi-Wan sensed the sudden change and reach over to take her hand. The lust and desire was replaced with concern and worry and then asked what was wrong.

"I was thinking about something." Anya said softly. 

"What was it?"

Anya didn't want to tell Obi-Wan. She didn't want him to become angry. Even though he kind of knows about Mallory and her. But he didn't know the whole truth. He didn't know about them being engaged. And she was hoping it stay that way. 

When she didn't answer, Obi-Wan stretched out with his senses. He wrapped the Force around her. Hurt and anger rolled off her in rays. He knew someone had caused the sudden change in her. He prodded a little deeper. Anya's shields where up tight and weren't allowing him access. He pushed a little hard and was surprised to feel the shields give way. There. A face appeared alone with a name. Mallory. An old love that turned evil and tried to kill a good friend. He knew that wound was still fresh. 

Obi-Wan took the other hand in his and gave them a gentle squeeze  "I know it must be hard to have someone who you care about turn to evil. I never had it happen to me. But Qui-Gon knows. His last padawan, Xanatos, turned to the Dark Side. He valid to never take on another padawan. The trust he had for Xanatos was shattered. Qui-Gon believed he could never be able to trust another apprentice without thinking if he or she or it will turn. I taught him something on Bandomeer. And over the years, the trust between us grew. Now, I think of Qui-Gon as a friend, teacher, and father. And he thinks the same for me, as a student, friend and son. Don't let something out of your control bother you. You didn't bring him back. Who or what ever brought him back, is up to no good. Evil is always no good. Besides, he's not here. I am." A small grin appeared at the corners of his lips. 

"I know. It's just hard to forget and move on." she said. "Especially when he's still lose out there somewhere."

"Try to put him out of your mind. Concentrate on the here and now." her lover said.

Anya closed her eyes and tried to release her anger at Mallory into the Force. But images flashed before her eyes. The hurt of betrayal and anger grew even more. Obi-Wan had sensed this and sent a wave of love and calm towards her. But he was only met a wall. The hurt and anger had built a wall around her. He tried again but failed. He didn't like sensing her like this. If her emotions took control of her, she may fall to the Dark Side. Anya knew she was stepping close to the Dark Side. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. 

"There are times when I closed I eyes, I can still smell or feel him close by. The love he had for me, rolling off him like a ray from a bright sun. I trusted him with my life, my heart. When he came back, I thought it was a miracle. I prayer came true. But then, he tried to kill Wes. Almost did if we didn't find him. He had kidnapped Ty and Alex so they wouldn't ruin his plan. He wanted to kill Wes to get him out of the way."

"Why?" Obi-Wan let her talk. This was the first time she openly talked about what had occurred when Mallory came back from dead. Actually, this was the first time she even talked about, not as a friend. But as a lover. 

"Me." Anya said softly. 

She stood and went over to the couch. Obi-Wan followed her over and sat next to her. She tucked her legs up under her. Sadness was etched over her face. Her eyes had taken on a sad, far away look. Seeing her like this, caused Obi-Wan's heart to ache. He sent love and support to her. And this time, it wrapped itself around her. The hurt and anger faded away. He knew in his heart this was something she had to do. Sometimes talking about it helps heal the wounds. 

"Mallory loved me deeply. The same way you love me. Maybe a little less. He had a crush on me since I was seven years old. You see, Mallory's seven years older then I. He had kept it a secrete. It wasn't until I was nine and he was sixteen that he realized that the crush he had for me turned into love. He had fallen in love with me. One day, dad found out about it. He had told him to keep the feelings inside until I was old enough. Preferably when I'm thirty. He didn't want Mallory's feelings for me interrupt my training. Mallory agreed. He let it slipped one time. He thought I didn't noticed it. But I did. Then I went to the university. Before I left, he as going to tell me. But dad stopped him again. Going to the university was a big deal for me. And if he told me then, dad was afraid I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my studies." she explained.

"Mallory agreed. Not too happy though?" Obi-Wan finished.

Anya shook her head. "No. He didn't like it. But he agreed. A week after I graduated, when the war started, he finally told me. I was thrilled. Right before he let it slipped that one time, I realized I had feelings for him. I thought it was a crush. I as only fifteen. But no. It was love I was feeling. I thought I loved him enough to marry him." Anya said, casting her eyes to the floor.

Marriage! Somehow the idea of Anya being engaged shocked him. "You were engaged?" He couldn't help keep that shock and jealousy from his voice. 

Anya had heard the shock and the jealousy. "Yes, I was." She touched the necklaces around her neck. One Obi-Wan knew was the pendent Luke and Mara had made for her when she was born. I wore the engagement ring on my necklace. I took if off after what he did."

"What happened?" He had to know. He wanted to know what had caused the engagement to brake.

"Mom and dad were throwing an engagement party for us. Something caused dad to ask me to make sure of my feelings. Did I love Mallory enough to marry him. Over the next several days, I meditated on my feelings. I realized that my feelings for him were mixed. I knew when he asked me. But then, I don't know. I guess you can say I really didn't love him that much. I told Mallory the engagement was off until I could straighten out my feelings. He was hurt. But he understood. He didn't want to rush me into something I didn't want. 

"A short time after, he was killed in a battle. He was seriously wounded and was brought back to Yavin where he died several days later. I was there when he died. I had given the ring back to him. But he told me to keep it and when I straightened out my feelings and was series about marrying him, all I would have to do was slip the ring back on. I had kept it in a small box in my room. His dying wish was for me to keep the ring close to my heart, a remembrance of his love for me." 

Anya tightly closed her eyes. She was fighting to keep the tears back. She didn't want Obi-Wan to see how Mallory's death and re-birth had caused her so much pain. Obi-Wan already knew. He could sense the struggling emotions inside her. He reached over and took her hand. Raising it to his lips, he gently kissed her palm. When she reopened her eyes, he could see unshed tears. 

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." he said softly.

"No. I want to. It's best you know." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I didn't realized that I did love him until after his funeral. All the Jedi were there. Dad had brought his parents to Yavin. He was close with him. He loved his parents every much. They were poor merchants from Chandrila. When the funeral was over, dad told me that there was something in Mallory's room for me. He had left me something. Laying on his bed was a comchip. On it was a message from Mallory. He had fallen in love with me when we were nine and sixteen. And he will always love me. And maybe we can be together within the Force."

"What did he leave?"

"He wanted me to have his lightsaber. He was a great Jedi. One of the best. Some of the other students and even some of the masters joked about how he'll be the youngest member on the council. Right before his death, the council was thinking of asking him to take a seat." Anya said.

"If he did lived, would he taken the seat?" And would you have married him? He wanted to ask.

"I think he would. And no. I wouldn't have married him."

Obi-Wan was stunned. She had answered his unspoken question. Somehow she had heard that thought. "Yes, I loved him. But not enough to marry him. The love was more towards friendship. Besides, I was battling other feelings, emotions for someone else." 

He want, _needed_ to know who the other feelings belonged too. "Who?"

Anya looked into his blue eyes. "You." 

Obi-Wan's heart felt as if skipped a beat. For the past two years, he had prayed she loved him. If she kept him in her heart. Now he knew. It was the feelings for him that caused Anya and Mallory to brake up. He felt relieved, glade. All this time, she loved him. 

"I had fallen in love with you before I even met you. Laying on that bed, I saw you and Qui-Gon walk in and something inside me, I can't explain it. Melted, giddiness, perhaps. I was attracted to you. And when Windu introduced you, I was stunned. Standing before me was the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi, dad's first teacher. Not the old man who started his training, but the apprentice. And I didn't care. As I spent more time with you, the more I started to find myself falling in love." Anya smiled. The sadness was gone from her face and love replaced it. She reached over to cup his check. 

"I never told you because I didn't want us to get hurt. I knew I would be leaving and never return. I didn't think it was fair to start a relationship and then end it so quickly. I suspected your feelings for me. But when he said them that day in the garden, I nearly jumped for joy. I kept my love and your love here," She laid her other hand over her heart. "It was as if the Force was trying to tell me I was never meant to be with Mallory."

"We were meant to be together." Obi-Wan finished her thought.

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And I love you, Anya Skywalker."

Obi-Wan pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met. The desire that had faded a short time ago, quickly returned. Their hearts pounding against their rib cages. Gently, Obi-Wan laid her down on the couch. Using his free hand, he undone her belt and started working on getting the sash off. A sharp pain exploded in Anya back. The pain made her squirm. Obi-Wan looked down at her concern. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something is jabbing me in the back." she answered. 

"Where?"

"The middle of my back." Her face scrunched up in pain.

Obi-Wan slide one of his arms under her. Towards the center of her back, he found the source of the pain. The object was round and smooth. The outer casing was metal. Tugging it from under her, he held it up. It was Anya's lightsaber. 

"That's were I left it." Anya said.

"Lucky for the both us, it didn't turn on." Obi-Wan said with a mischievous grin. Laying the saber on the end table, he went back to kiss her. Anya placed a finger on his lips.

"How about somewhere more comfortable?" she suggested.

"I know the perfect spot." 

Picking her up into his arms, their lips came together in a passionate kiss. He carried her into the bedroom. Using the Force, Obi-Wan hit the door release, closing it. Laying her on the bed, he finished taking off her sash. The piece of cloth went flying to some unknown part of the room. Pleasure rolled over her as Obi-Wan opened her tunics. Warmth of the room flooded her skin. Those delicious lips licked their way over her cheekbone to capture a patch of sensitive skin of her neck. A moan escaped Anya as Obi-Wan's hands brushed the bare skin of her shoulders as he slide the tunics off. 

Obi-Wan's desire was painfully pushing against his leggings. He wasn't sure how long his control was going to last. He had missed Anya. The taste of her lips and the feel of her hands as she explores every inch of his body. Their desires for each other, filling the room. To them, it felt like months had past. Instead of only a week. 

As his lips moved from her neck to capture her earlobe, he undid the string of the leggings. Leaning up on his knees, he stared down at the beautiful image before him. Taking a hold of the waist, he slid the leggings down over her legs. Once they were off, the clothing went flying. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Of course. We can't have that now, can we?" 

Obi-Wan frantically got his own clothes off. Relief flooded him once his leggings were off. Straddling, he leaned down to kiss her. Their love flowed into each other as their bodies intertwined. 

Their lovemaking was slow. Neither one wanted to rush it. Being separated for a week, they just wanted to be with each other. Obi-Wan had never loved anyone before he met Anya. And after meeting her, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. When they first started dating, Anya had told him that she learned that the Old Jedi forbid love. No one was allowed to love. But some had gone against it. One was Anakin and his marriage to Amidala. Another was Qui-Gon. He and Tahl had fallen in love. But before they could do anything, Tahl was murdered. 

Obi-Wan remember that time. He had felt sorry for Qui-Gon. His master was charge by it. There were times when he wished Tahl were alive. For Qui-Gon, Bant and for the Jedi. But that was in the past. Now was the moment. There were times, he knew, that Qui-Gon thought of her. Especially now that he was seeing Anya. The master and padawan had a long talk that night. Qui-Gon was happy for his student. Obi-Wan had found someone to love and who loves him back. When asked if his was hurt or even a little envy, Qui-Gon replied that he was neither. But a little sad at times. But he knew he will be reunited with Tahl one day. 

Using the Force, Anya rolled Obi-Wan over on his back and pinned him down. A wicked smile appeared on her face. She slide down and settled between his legs. He watched as she started to tease. A groan escaped as he tilted his back.

Anya learned that some things had charge since she left the first time. One such change was that the Jedi were allowed to love, marry and have a family. At first, she was afraid that the council would forbid love. But when the two were called before the council, the council warned them not to let their love come first. They were Jedi first and lovers second. It was Yoda who suggested to Obi-Wan one night that if he intended to ask Anya to marry him, he should wait until after he's Knighted and to ask Luke's permission. Qui-Gon agreed with his formal master. Obi-Wan haven't thought about it ever since. 

Pleasure rolled over him as Anya finally took him. He hissed in disappointment as Anya licked her up back up his body. She captured his lips passionately as she started to moved against him. 

Obi-Wan looked into Anya's eyes. In those eyes, he saw love, courage, caring. He found himself falling in love all over again. But then, the love in those eyes vanished and something else, to which he couldn't make out, appeared. Then all of a sudden, as if a powerful Force wave slammed into him, the dream showed itself. But he only saw part of it. 

 _The dream had someone dying. A good friend. Anya's words echoed in his mind. Dying. Friend. _

The name screamed at him. Qui-Gon! Could she be talking about Qui-Gon? Could the dream be his death? The same dream he had two years ago? Wait, it wasn't a dream. It did happened.

"Is the dream connected with Naboo?" Obi-Wan blurted out. He had to know. His heart was racing. Not from the lovemaking but from the need to know. Anya stiffened. "The friend in your dream, is it Qui-Gon?"

Anya's blue/green eyes stared deep into his. A jolt hit him as he could see into her. He saw part of the duel with the Sith warrior. The part where Qui-Gon was killed. He then understood her motive. And he knew of her plan to save Qui-Gon!

"You're going to try to save Qui-Gon." he said just above a whisper.

She nodded her head. "I'm asking the council to let me go instead. Maybe with Qui-Gon alive, things will turn out differently."

Obi-Wan was quite. Too quite for Anya. She didn't know what he was thinking. "Obi-Wan, please, don't tell him. If he knew, he might try to stop me. And I fear if he goes, he will die."

Anya slide off and sat next to him as Obi-Wan sat up. He was still quite. Heart bests turned into seconds that turned into minutes. Fear was rolling up from her stomach. She was afraid of what her lover was thinking. She was afraid to ask. 

"I'm not mad." he said after several long minutes. "When I had that dream two years ago and you confirmed it, every mission we went on, I was. .  . worried. . . scared that Qui-Gon will die. I have known him for half my life. He was my teacher, my friend. How can I go on if he died? Over the years, he became more then my teacher and friend. A father. Qui-Gon's like a father to me. There were times when I wished he were my father. I really don't know my parents and brother. Sometimes Owen will send a message, telling how things were doing and ask how I was doing. There were only a hand full of times I went to visit them. But. . . Qui-Gon is one of the most important things in my life."

"What are the other things?"

"Being a Jedi Knight," He turned to look at her. He reached up and gently stroke her cheek. "And you." His hand dropped away and Obi-Wan turned back around. "When I close my eyes or sometimes when I'm trying to meditate, images, memories of a future that hasn't happened yet, come to me. It was once in a while I would have them. But about a month before you arrived, it had gotten worse. Qui-Gon wanted to talk about it. But I was afraid of telling that I see myself about ten years from now and how I had failed as a master and my student turned to the Dark Side and killed the Jedi. That the only two surviving Jedi were Yoda, who was hiding on Dagobah and myself, living in the Dune Sea, watching a boy, the Jedi's only hope of survival, grow up until he was ready to be trained. How can I tell my master that I might have been a cause to the destruction of the Jedi? That I failed his dying wish?"

Anya scooted closer. She laid her hand on his back and started to rub smoothing circles. "Who to say any of that will happen? There's been minor differences since I left, has there?" Obi-Wan nodded. "If there's been differences, then maybe things will change. That's what I'm hoping for. Changing the future." 

"If the future changes, then you might change also. Or not even exist."

"For some reason, I have a feeling my life and that of my father and everyone else in the future, will be the same. Only time will tell." she said.

"What I remember, is it true?"

Anya knew what he meant. "When I found your quarters in the Temple, I stumbled upon a journal. The journal belonged to one Obi-Wan Kenobi. I read it. The journal stopped right at the start of the Jedi plague. Before my father and aunt were born. There was mention of Amidala and the fast approaching birth of the twins and the feeling that the twins were in danger from Anakin. How they were a threat to him. That they should be separated and placed into hiding. There was a brief period where you, or he, hated Qui-Gon for dying and making you promise to train Anakin. Through the old Temple records and personal journals and reports, I learned a lot about the old Jedi. I learned what really happened before and during the Jedi plague. What I'm trying to say is, yes. All the things you are remembering happened to Obi-Wan Kenboi. A possible different Obi-Wan. You may not experience any of those."

"Tell me something," Obi-Wan turned to face her. His face was lined with a haunted expression. "You know what happened and how I or he felt during that time, what do you think? What do you think should have happened? Be honest, please."

She was quite as she thought the question over. How can she tell him without hurting? "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"You weren't ready. You were just knighted and had lost your master. You didn't have the experience to teach another. You were still learning. That's why Knights wait a couple of years before taking on a padawan. Qui-Gon should have never asked you to train him. To me, he knew you weren't ready. Why he did what he did, I'll never know. There must have had to be a reason for it. Yes, Anakin was Force-sensitive and the Chosen One. But someone else, a master who had experience, should have taught him. Like Yoda or Windu. Not you. If Anakin had a different master, who to say he would have turned to the Dark Side. From what I read and saw, the boy was full of fear before he started his training. I sense much fear in you. That's what Yoda said during Anakin's testing. That fear drove him to anger, then to hate, then to suffering, then to the Dark Side and then to Darth Vader. I don't know what to say that will ease your suffering. It seems what I'm saying is just hurting you."

"You're not hurting me. It seems like the Force wants me to remember a different future." Obi-Wan grew quite. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this."

"Don't be sorry. It's all right. If you want to talk about it, get it off your chest, just do it. You know I'll be here. Like you were for me."

Obi-Wan took her hands and lightly kissed them. "I love you. And I don't care whose daughter you are."

"And I love you, too. And I don't care about the past or future for that matter. Lets live in the moment. Clouded the future is."

Obi-Wan chucked at Anya's impression of Yoda. "Save Qui-Gon we must." That got a chuckle from her. "I won't tell him. What you're trying to do. . . If you need help with the council tomorrow morning, let me know and I'll be there."

"Thank you for understanding."

Obi-Wan smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. Their lips met passionately. Gently, he pushed Anya back down on the bed. He settled on top of her as his hands explored every inch of her flesh. The heat of their passion was building up. Obi-Wan grabbed hold of Anya's legs under the knees and thrust into her. Anya grabbed a handful of sheets and moan as pleasure rolled over her. Obi-Wan's thrusts became harder and faster. With one final thrust, both Anya and Obi-Wan cried out. 

At that moment, when they climaxed, their eyes locked. Neither one could breath. Then their souls reached out to each other and joined, as one soul. It felt like one soul, but in two psychical forms. It only lasted for several seconds. But to Obi-Wan and Anya, it felt like a lifetime. But in those few seconds, they saw and knew each other.

Memories flooded Anya. Memories of Obi-Wan's past. The images flow by quickly. She saw a small baby, about six months old, being taken from his mother's arms by a figure in a brown robe. Then it flashed to a seven year old, watching two Knights sparring, with hopes in his eyes. Obi-Wan, about eleven or twelve, accidentally tripping another student and that student started calling him "Owfy"-Wan. Begging Qui-Gon to take him as a Padawan learner and then boarding a ship, hopes of becoming a Jedi Knight dashed. More images flashed by. Images of her lover holding a destination trigger to his neck, willing to sacrifice himself so Qui-Gon could save the people up on the surface. Siri and Adi Gallia fighting to rescue Qui-Gon in a libratory. A very injured sixteen old and his master sitting beside him, silently praying he would live. And after the young man finally awoke, Qui-Gon telling him he was like a son. In the images, she saw Obi-Wan grow up into a man and stronger in the Force. 

Ob-Wan, too, saw Anya's memories. Almost her whole life was laid out before him. He watched a two-year-old Anya tries to play with Artoo while using a lightsaber. A small little girl, about four, curled up in a corner, holding a raged Ewok doll and crying for her mommy and daddy, as a strange woman try to calm her down. Arguments with Luke about attending the university. Graduating, her first kiss with Mallory, being tortured and raped almost to death, meeting Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, the deaths of two close friends. Hearing about the invasion of Coruscant and helping with the wounded refugees that followed. Obi-Wan also felt the shock, hope, and fear of Mallory's return from the dead. And the joy she felt when she was reunited with he and Qui-Gon. Through the memories, he saw and felt the ordeal she had gone through. 

Then the connection broke and their souls were two again. Their eyes were still locked. Their hearts beating faster then a podracer. Neither one spoke or couldn't.

Slowly, Obi-Wan slid off and sat beside her. He noticed Anya was trembling. So was he.

"W-w-what just happened?" Anya asked, her voice shaky.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan replied softly.

"I saw you about to sacrifice your life so Qui-Gon could warn the miners."

"And I saw you being forced to watch as they killed a young girl before your eyes."

Anya looked away as tears were threatening to escape. Obi-Wan lied a hand on her arm. He knew in his heart that memory still haunts her. He didn't want to upset her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." 

"I know. It's just that memory. . ." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"The little girl was an apprentice. Deete. She was about eleven. She and her master were on a mission when Deete disappeared. I can still remember every minute of that day."

"What happened? Or is it too painful?"

Anya placed her hand over his and gave her lover a small smile. "I was sitting in my cell, nursing the newest wounds I got the day before. Two guards came for me and took me to main chambers. Quazare told me he had surprise for me. Someone from home. That's when two other guards brought in Deete. She was trying to struggle from them. When she saw me, the guards let her go and she ran to me. I asked her if she was all right. She didn't get a chance to reply. The guards who brought her in, dragged her away. Quazare had a proposition for me. He'll let Deete go, if I. . ." Anya struggled with the words she was about to say. "If I be his pleasure slave again. 

"I refused. One of the guards pulled some sort of needle and jammed it into the base of her skull. Her cry of pain was deafening. She begged me to stop them. He asked me again. I still refused. They stabbed her again. They kept doing it. Over and over again. Deete kept begging me to stop it. I couldn't take it any longer. I didn't want her to suffer. I gave in. I told him I would do it. I thought he was going to let her go. But I was wrong. The guard jammed the needle into her and the next thing I knew, her eyes turned blank, lifeless and she slumped over. He killed her anyway. He knew I would cave in eventually.

"My mind must have blocked it out. I didn't remember what happened until months later. After I woke in the infirmary at the temple, here on Coruscant. It came rushing back while I was sleeping. For weeks after, I blamed myself for Deete's death." 

"You must have gotten over it." Obi-Wan said.

"One night, back on Yavin, Deete's sprite came. She told me not to blame myself. It was the will of the Force. Quazare was planning on killing her anyway. It took several more weeks before I finally stopped blaming myself and recovered from it."

Silence hung in the air as Anya finished the story. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the tears away that had fallen during the story. Anya's heart contracted and it hurt. Not because she had blamed herself for Deete's death. But because she was a pawn for Quazare to get Anya into bed with him. As quickly as the hurt came, it was gone. 

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore. It's still hurts a little. Knowing she died because of Quazare's lust to have me." She took several deep breaths to calm herself. At times like this, she had learned that taking deep breaths would calm her nervous, then letting the Force calm her. "So, are you going to tell me about Bandomeer? Or do I have to read reports and journal enters?"

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. Bandomeer, where his dreams of becoming a Jedi Knight were almost shattered. And where those dreams became a reality again. Looking back on that day, thirteen years ago.  

Don't forget to review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter is up! Well, Anya's going to meet with the council. Will they let her go on the Naboo mission or will they send Qui-Gon instead? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. I'm not going to tell.

Don't forget to review!!!!

Chapter 3

The morning light brightly lit the council chamber. All twelve council members were seated in the semi-circle. Anya stood in the center, facing Yoda and Windu. Her arms were folded up the sleeves of her robe. A tiny bit of nervousness ran through her. The council must had picked up on her nervousness because Windu smiled and some of the nervousness eased.

"Good morning, Anya." the dark skinned master said.

"Good morning, Masters." she replied, bowing.

"Something important you wish to inform us?" Windu asked                     

Anya took a deep breath before speaking. "As you all well know, the Sith has returned."

"Warned us before you have." Yoda spoke.

"The time for them to reveal themselves is now. The Battle of Naboo is coming up. Which means, if my calculations are correct, Chancellor Valorum will be asking for help tomorrow." She said looking at each member. "You then sent Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Naboo with Valorum's demands. It was o Tatooine where Qui-Gon first in counter the Sith apprentice."

"During the battle, Master Qui-Gon and the Sith were killed." said Oppo Rancisis

"That is way I asked to speak." said Anya.

"What do you mean?" Adi Gallia asked.

"I believe if Qui-Gon goes to Naboo, he will be killed again. If you do send them, send me instead of Qui-Gon. I know it will change the future. But the future is changing with every minute."

"Saving Qui-Gon you are." exclaimed Yoda.

Anya nodded her head. "Yes, master. If Qui-Gon stay here, he'll live."

"Why?"

"Because. . . Hopefully, history or future will change. If so, maybe the Clone Wars won't happen, the Empire will never rise. The Jedi won't be hunted down."

Her last statement brought a murmur. A stab of fear spiked up in her. She was afraid the council would decline.

"We will discus this matter." Windu said. 

Hearing the dismissal, Anya bowed. "Thank you." And left.

Once the doors closed behind her, the council started mumbling among themselves. 

"If it is possible to save Master Qui-Gon, then I'm all for it." Eeth Koth said.

"Know more about the Sith's return they do. Know the Sith master they also do." Yoda stated.

"We can change history or future and we would be in the position to stop the Sith."

Yoda's ears drooped as he thought over the situation. Do they let Anya go instead of Qui-Gon or let history repeat itself?

Obi-Wan was practicing the Twelfth Kata. He was doing a series of jumps and flips. The young man hoped the exercise would clear his mind. But it wasn't. By now, Anya had met with the council. She was determined not to let Qui-Gon go to Naboo and get killed again. When he woke up that morning, he found the bed emptied. Using the Force, he found no trace of her in the small apartment. That's when he noticed the time. She was meeting with the council. Entering the common area after dressing, he found a note from her. She would see him later at class. Part of him was agreeing with her. Even though the Naboo mission never took place, Obi-Wan could feel emotions swirling up in him. Anger, hurt, frustration were towards an event that hasn't happened yet, to him any rate. The words that had caused those emotions were loud and clear as if Qui-Gon was standing right next to him, saying them.

_"I will train him, then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan leaner."_

Two years earlier, Obi-Wan had a dream where a warrior with a red/black tattoo, horn head and wielding a double edge lightsaber, killed Qui-Gon. He had told his master of the dream. Qui-Gon didn't think anything of it. It was just a dream. Even though it might have just been a dream, the young man couldn't shake the feeling that it might be a vision. The next morning, Yoda and Anya were in the meditation garden, talking. Yoda had sensed something was wrong with Obi-Wan. He told the ancient master and Anya of the dream. Anya suddenly became nervous and turns away from the group. Obi-Wan became overwhelmed with fear. He asked her if the dream was just a dream or a vision. Sadly, she explains the tragic tale of the mission and the fall of the Jedi master. Ever since then, the master and padawan were careful.

No longer focusing on the movements, Obi-Wan fell out of the flip and landed hard on his butt. Pain traveled up and down his body before he was able to ease the pain away. Making a face, he stood back up. When he fell, his lightsaber flow a short distance from him. Using the Force, he called the saber back to his hand. He was glade no one was in the training room. That particular kata he had done in the competition a month before. He had won first place. Rubbing where he landed, Obi-Wan got back into position and jumped. He started the move all over again. But this time, keeping his mind on the timing. If not, he would seriously injure or even kill himself with his own blue blade. 

He was finding it more difficult to focus. The past two days have been one surprise after another. The biggest was last night. While make love, somehow, he was able to see and hear her thoughts. They were able to speak telepathically. A mind link. It wasn't uncommon for Jedi to speak to one another telepathically. Masters and padawans uses this in the form of a training bond. But this was different. More intimate. Like a bond. It was nothing like a training bond. He had read where bonded couples could speak to each other through a mind link. Obi-Wan had looked into her two color eyes and saw the dual with the Sith warrior. And Qui-Gon's death. He then understood it. He heard her thoughts on the plans to go to Naboo herself instead of his master. What happened afterwards, had shocked him.

Counting their lovemaking, for a second, their souls formed to make one. And in that second, they knew almost everything about each other. It felt as if their souls had bonded together. Then it was gone. Their souls separated and they were two again. Staring at one another shocked, they didn't know what to do. That shouldn't have happened. Since becoming lovers, Obi-Wan wanted to bond with her. He loved her heart, body and soul. And he was finding it more difficult not being with her. 

Obi-Wan was about to finish the kata when he felt the presence of his master. Qui-Gon waited patiently next to the training mat. He was watching his padawan finish the twelfth kata Obi-Wan loved so much. The young man landed in front of Qui-Gon, going down to one knee and bowing his head, as the kata ending called for.

"Very good, Obi-Wan."

"You should have been here sooner." Obi-Wan said grumpy as he stood up. He rubbed the sore sport caused by the fall.

"You lost your focus and concentration." Qui-Gon said sensing something was troubling his student. Obi-Wan knew the twelfth kata off by heart. He could do it in his sleep. Something must have caused him to lose concentration and fall out of the flip. "Obi-Wan, is there something you would like to talk about?" Concern was in his voice.

"No, master." The young man stepped off the mat and grabbed a towel that was lying next to his robe on a nearby bench.

Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was trying to avoid answering him. There was something he was hiding. He guessed it had something to do with Naboo. "Are you sure?"

With his back turned to him, Obi-Wan clenched his fists inside the towel. Part of him wanted to tell his master of Anya's plans. But he had given his word he wouldn't. His heart ached at the thought of Anya. Maybe he could help him figure out what happened last night. He had trusted Qui-Gon for twelve years now. He was his master, teacher, friend and father. Whenever there was a problem, the other man was there for him. He was probably one of a slue of people who he could trust with his love life. Shoulders falling, he sat down on the bend. Qui-Gon, sensing the change in him, joined him on the bench. He waited until the other man was ready to speak.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down his racing heart. Just the thought of last night made his heart race. "Something happened last night." he said finally.

"What do you mean? Did you two have a fight?"

"No!" Obi-Wan said looking at him. "Nothing like that. It. . . was more intimate." He paused for a few seconds to collect his thoughts. "We were making love. One minute everything was great and the next. . ." his voice trailed off. "For a second, I really don't know how to explain it. I guess the only way to explain it is, our souls joined to make one. As if we were bonded. In that second, I saw memories, Anya's memories. I felt her emotions. The joy she felt when she graduated from the university, the terror of when she was being tortured almost to death, the grief and sadness of losing two very close friends. The passion of when we first made love. Everything we experienced last night sounded like what I read about bonded couples. I know it may sound silly. To us, it felt like the Force was trying to tell us something. Sometimes we can speak to each other telepathically. But it's more then that. It doesn't feel like the training bond or communicating with another Jedi. More like a mind link. More intimate."

"When did it start?" 

"Yesterday, I believe."

Qui-Gon rubbed his beard as he thought about what he just heard. He, too, had read about bonded couples and what they experienced. Almost everything Obi-Wan had told him sounded like a bond was forming. He knew the young man's feelings for Anya. And their feelings on forming a bond. Obi-Wan approached her with the subject to learn her reaction. They both every much want it. 

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan's concern voice cut into his thoughts.

"I read the same thing. It does sound like a bond is forming." he answered.

A small smile formed on Obi-Wan's lips. He might get his wish after all. Qui-Gon's commlink buzzed, braking the happy moment. "Jinn here."

"The council wants to see you and Padawan Kenobi immediately."

"We'll be right there." Qui-Gon said shutting down the commlink. "The council wants to see us."

"You don't think. . ." the padawan started to say.

"I don't know." Qui-Gon knew what he was about to ask.

Tossing the towel down and grabbing his robe, the two hurried out of the training room. On their way to the council chamber, they bumped into Anya. She, too, was summoned. None of them knew what it was about. When they arrived at the chamber, the doors opened, as if they knew they were there. The moment the three stepped in the doorway, they saw Chancellor Valorum, standing in the center.

What's going on? He's not supposed to come until tomorrow. Anya thought.

//Something must had happened to caused him to come today.// Qui-Gon said through the training bond.

//Could you and Anya miscalculate?// Obi-Wan asked.

//I don't know.//

When they reached the center of the room, they bowed both to Valorum and to the council.

"Supreme Chancellor Valorum, you remember Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Windu asked.

"Of course. It's good to see you again, Master Jinn; Padawan Kenobi." Valorum said.

"Chancellor." Both master and padawan said as they bowed.

"And this is Knight Anya Skywalker." Anya bowed and gave her own greetings.

"Are you aware of the situation between the Trade Federation and the Republic?" Valorum asked.

"The Republic taxed the trade routes between star systems. It's been in dispute since it started. The Trade Federation complained. They finally formed a blockade around Naboo, showing defiance." Qui-Gon replied. 

"Since the blockade of Naboo, the senate had been debating the action of the Trade Federation. It's been about a month now since the blockade and the senate still hasn't reached a solution. And if things continue as is, there will never be a solution." explained Valorum.

"That's where we come in at." Mace Windu said. "Chancellor Valorum had asked us to send two ambassadors to Naboo. Once there, you'll meet with the Federation's Neimoidian Viceroy, Nute Gunray." 

"Pardon me, Supreme Chancellor. In a solution dealing with arm conflicts, doesn't the senate have to approve? Especially if it deals with the internal politics of the Senate?" Anya asked. She caught the quick disapproval look from Windu before it disappeared behind the calm features. She was going to hear about this later.

"Yes, it does, Knight Skywalker. But I fear the senate will debate even longer to send someone." answered the chancellor.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. A Republic cruiser will take you to the Federation blockade." Windu announced.

A spike of fear roused up in Anya. She couldn't believe her ears. The council was going to send Qui-Gon! Evan after warning them. She shoved her feelings behind several shields so no one could sense them.

"Obi-Wan, you'll be accompanying Anya to Naboo." the dark skinned councilor said. Windu could sense Qui-Gon's puzzlement and shock before the other hid his feelings. "We believe this will give you a good opportunity dealing with negotiations while working with another. We have special assignment for you, Qui-Gon, that require you to be here."

Frustration, puzzlement and shock were running through Qui-Gon. He had shoved the feelings aside. So Anya's meeting with the council did deal with Naboo. What did she tell them that would cause me not to be going? He wondered. And what was the special assignment that required Qui-Gon from going?

"I must be getting back. Padawan Kenobi; Knight Skywalker, come by my office later and I'll give you the information you'll need." Valorum said.

Both Obi-Wan and Anya bowed their heads. With a bow of his own, Chancellor Valorum left the council chambers. Obi-Wan could sense through the training bond frustration and puzzlement. He knew his master wanted answers as to why he wouldn't be going.

"A question you have, Qui-Gon." Yoda spoke up from his chair next to Windu.

"With all do respect, my master, I was on the Naboo mission. . . ." Qui-Gon started to say.

"Handle this, they can. Need you here." the old master said.

"This special assignment, couldn't someone else handle it?"

"No. A month ago, a master/padawan team informed us that the daughter to the royal family on O'Deesa was Force-sensitive. The baby's midi-chlorian count was in the average range. Which makes her a good candidate to be trained. The father, King Neim is still unsure he wants his daughter to be a Jedi. He had asked if he could come and see where his daughter be living, if he decides to let the girl be trained." exclaimed Windu.

"What does this have to do with me?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You have the diplomatic skills that are needed."

"Anyone could show the king around. Why me?" Suspicion was in Qui-Gon's voice. 

"We also thought it was best you don't go on this mission." Ki-Ad-Mundi said, giving a hint to the real reason.

"I don't understand."

The chamber was quite. A thought sprung up in his mind. Anya. She was behind this. He glanced over at her to find her staring straight past Windu, out the window. He understood now. And everyone else knew it.

"Warned us, she did." said Yoda.

"I have my reason, Qui-Gon." the young woman said, looking over at him.

Qui-Gon had to bite his tongue from speaking. He was being pulled off the Naboo mission to play tour guide to a king. What did she say to the council? Something was going on and he wanted to know what. "I understand." It was all he was able to say before the frustration showed in his voice.

"King Neim will be arriving the day after tomorrow. He'll be staying for three days. Until then, the time is yours." the senior councilor said.

Qui-Gon bit back his anger. He made a mental note to have a series talk with his padawan about keeping secrets from his master and another series talk with Anya. He tried to read Obi-Wan's thoughts but the young man had his shields rose tight, blocking him. He could have forced his way past the shields. But he wouldn't. He respected his padawan's privacy. The Jedi master had learned in the pasted if something were troubling his student, the man would come to him eventually with it. All he had to do was give him some time. Qui-Gon pulled his focus back to the present as the council went over a few details containing King Neim's visit. Once the briefing was over, he was dismissed.

Anya and Obi-Wan stayed behind as the briefing for this mission continued. Qui-Gon wondered, as he paused back and forth in front of the chamber doors, why he wasn't allowed to stay for the briefing. Probably because he didn't have anything to do with the mission. His mission was to give the king of O'Deesa a tour of the temple. The council point blank told him they didn't want him going. Why? What were they trying to hide? None of this was making sense to the Jedi master. The only thing he did know for sure was that Anya had spoken to the council and now he wasn't going to Naboo. 

Clutching his fists, he shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robe. He had decided to wait for his padawan and Anya to get done to speak to them. But knowing missions briefings, it may be some time before they emerge from the council chamber. Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon let his frustration and anger flow out of him and into the Force. It took several more deep breaths before he was calmed down.

No point on waiting here. he thought.

He tried again to read Obi-Wan, only to find the shields were still up. The young man was blocking him Shutting him out. He didn't want his master learning something. And that something was leading to Naboo.

Braking off his pausing, Qui-Gon headed back towards the turbolift. Perhaps meditation will give a clue as to what was going on. He'll speak with Obi-Wan and Anya later.

The orange shade of sky was the only clue that the sun was setting. Half the day was gone by the time Obi-Wan and Anya left the council chambers and went to the senate building to meet with Chancellor Valorum. Valorum had given them the datacard containing his demands. No one in the senate building paid them any attention. During their meeting, Senator Palpatine wanted to speak with Valorum about the blockade. The moment Anya looked at Palpatine, a chill ran up her spine. She wanted to shiver from the cold that invaded her insides. It took every inch of being in her not to slash Palpatine in half or say something. The senator agreed to come back later after the Jedi had left.

Growing up, she read about Palpatine and the Empire. How he had hunted down the Jedi Knights with the help of Darth Vader, destroyed planets, enslaved countless beings, discrimination towards aliens and females. Both her parents, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, her aunt Leia Organa Solo, told stories about Palpatine. Anya had always known that Mara had worked for Palpatine as The Emperor's Hand. If it weren't for Palpatine, her parents would have never met, fallen in love nor had gotten married. That was one thing Palpatine did right. Even though Mara wanted to kill Luke when they first met. Which Anya always thought was funny.

Relief flooded Anya and she slumped back into the arms of Obi-Wan. The air taxi had just lifted off and entered the sting of traffic. The arms around her tighten and she nearly melted into the embrace. A wave of warmth flowed into her. The chill was slowly fading away. Obi-Wan rested his chin on top her head. He gently stroked her arm as she twisted his Padawan braid between her figures. Neither one said a word as they traveled back to the temple. Obi-Wan knew Anya was troubled after meeting Palpatine. The chill he sense coming from her was all he needed to know. He had thought it might be meeting Queen Amidala, her grandfather. He couldn't be sure. Memories of the future suddenly rush before his eyes. He tightened the embrace. Somehow he can picture how Anya might be feeling. She was meeting the past. Some of it, her past or the Skywalker past. 

It was a strange feeling. He saw and knew his whole life. Everything from Qui-Gon's death, to training Anakin Skywalker, to the Clone Wars, to Anakin's fall to the Dark Side, the birth of the twins and placing them into hiding and watching over Luke as he grew, waiting until the boy was old enough to be trained and finally his death on the Death Star. But there were images of him talking to Luke on Dagobah with Yoda. That was something he was going have to talk to Yoda about. A serge of emotions rushed through him as he closed his eyes.

Shifting a bit, Anya turned to look up at him. Obi-Wan's face was calm. But she felt the struggle with his emotions inside him. She became concerned. "You alright?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes and stared down into the blue/green eyes that were mixed with love and concerned. "I'm fine. Something caused me to remember the future."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I think it might have been the feelings I was sensing from you. When we met Palpatine." he said softly.

"Don't dwell on it. The future is changing. I don't know why you, Qui-Gon and the council can remember the future. Just be mindful of the moment. Don't pay attention to the future that may not be." she said giving a small smile.

"Good advice. The future is definitely changing. I don't ever remember riding in a taxi with a very beautiful woman in my arms. And being madly in love."

The small smile grew brighter. He leaned down and captured her lips. The sweet kiss turned passionate. The taxi driver snickered and shook his head. The driver took a quick glance back and saw the two Jedi in each other's arms, kissing.

"Jedi. Can't figure them out." the driver said turning back around.


	4. Chapter 4

Anya's going! And Qui-Gon isn't happy. What is Luke's reaction to this new development? Read and fine out. 

Chapter 4

Kneeling for several hours, Qui-Gon's knees were protesting as he made his way to the shared quarters he had with Obi-Wan. He was hoping that meditating would help give some hint as to what the council and Anya were planning. He had learned that Obi-Wan and Anya left for the senate building two hours ago. Now, he would have to wait even longer.

What is going on? Why can't I figure this out?

Several young initiates brushed past Qui-Gon, laughing as they ran towards the dinning hall. It was evening meal and half the Temple was making its way to get something to eat. He didn't realized what time it was. Perhaps eating something will help.

Turning a corner, he bumped into Artoo. The little droid whistled as it backed up. The beeps and chirps that followed sounded like Artoo was cursing. The sound caused the Jedi master to grin.

"Sorry, Artoo. I didn't see you there."

Artoo rattled off several more beeps. He wished he could understand him.

"Artoo!" A voice echoed from the direction the droid was just come from.

Qui-Gon could see Luke running towards them. There was several grease smudges on his face and he was carrying a datapad.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luke asked when he stopped next to Artoo. Artoo swiveled its dome head back and forth. "Anya will not fry your circuits. She'll understand."

"What did he do?" the other Jedi asked.

"We were trying to fix Sparky. He blow his motivator while Artoo and him were working on the _Relic_." Luke said.

Artoo wobbled on its legs as the dome swerved back and forth. Again, Qui-Gon wished he knew what the little droid was saying.

"Artoo, Anya will not take you apart for spares. She'll understand." the other man said.

Qui-Gon knew who Anya babied the _Relic and Sparky. The other astromach was designed especially for the _Relic_. As the old ship was being redone over, Sparky was being put together. The __Relic, a once old SoroSuub XLG 500 cruiser, was fitted with the top of the line, state-of-the-art equipment. There were features that were designed just for the ship. Sparky, who Anya named after he was first powered up and sparks flew from him, was added to help with the __Relic. Both ship and astromach droid are integrated into each other. Almost with the brain of a human, naming its creators, can pilot, fix, navigate, and even talk to the ship like it's a living being. The droid knew the ins and outs of the ship. Sparky was programmed by Artoo, Luke, Jaina, Admiral Wedge Antillies; head of the New Republic military, Jaina's husband Jag, Luke's wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jaina's little brother Anakin Solo and several others. _

Once the _Relic_ and Sparky were finished, they totaled how much the ship and the droid would cost if someone tried to buy it. Luke, Anya and Jaina never gave the cost amount. But the ship and Sparky were worth more then the Imperial Fleet, the New Republic Fleet, The Trade Federation Fleet, a small moon, and all the knowledge and art from Candra out in the Outer Rim combined. The council, Obi-Wan, Bant, and himself were stunned. Of course, they didn't pay much for them. Everything they either did themselves, someone gave them the parts or they trade or bought. If first glance, no one knew the shear power of the _Relic. _

With a high pitch whistle, Artoo bumped Qui-Gon out of the way and rolled down the hall. Luke shook his head. He looked over at the other Jedi master.

"Qui-Gon, is there something wrong?"

"Anya and Obi-Wan are being sent at Naboo."

"What?"

"Chancellor Valorum asked the council to send two Jedi to the Trade Federation with his demands."

"Anya's talk with the council. There's reason behind her motive, Qui-Gon. I don't think she conspire agents you." said Luke. 

"I've been trying to think of what would cause the council not to send me."

"Perhaps you better explain." Luke suggested.

"I was on my to the dinner hall for evening meal. Care to join me?"

The two masters decided it was best if they talked in privet. They went back to Luke's quarters so Luke could freshen up. During the meal, Qui-Gon explained about what happened in the council chamber. Luke was as stump as the other was. There could be several reasoning about Anya's strange mood. A thought had occurred to Qui-Gon. What if the council didn't send him because of what happened, or what would happen? Noticing the change in him, Luke asked what was on his mind.

Qui-Gon told one possible theory. He explained what had occurred the last time on the mission. Everything from meeting Anakin; his father, to telling the council he'll take Anakin as his padawan learner. Now that he realized what he did by doing that and how hurt Obi-Wan was by it, he regretted it. He should have talked to the young man before doing it. But it was a spur of the moment. He knew Anakin was The Chosen One and that he should be trained. He even wished he could take back the hurt he did. Thinking about it now, he felt as if he was abandoning his Padawan. . . his son! How could a father do that to his own son? Even his last dying breath, was that the boy was The One. Now he can fix the regrets. And he will tell Obi-Wan this the moment he got back.

The door to the quarters slide opened. Qui-Gon stepped inside and nearly tripped over something. He looked down and saw a small travel bag sitting next to the door. He recognized it. It was Obi-Wan's.

Good, he's back. 

He looked around the room and saw no sign of his student. Moving further into the common room, the master spotted several data pads lying on the table. He was about to pick one up when he felt the presence of his padawan enter the room.

For a brief second, Qui-Gon felt irritation and annoyance come across the training bond. Was the young man hoping to escape before his master returned?

"Master."

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said turning to face his student.

Obi-Wan hurried over to the table to collect the data pads. To Qui-Gon, it seemed like the padawan didn't want his seeing them.

"How was you meeting with Valorum go?"

"The same as usual." the young man hurried into the kitchen. 

"I see you already have you travel bag packed." The older man said folding his arms in his sleeves. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"No. We leave in the morning." the young man replied, walking back in.

"Then, where are you going?"

"I'll be staying at Anya's tonight."

A small smile appeared on Qui-Gon's face. Talk to him before he leaves. His mind told him. Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon let it out slowly. He didn't realize he was nervous. He let his nervousness flow into the Force. When he was centered, he was able to speak. "Ob-Wan, before you go, I need to speak with you."

"Can it wait? I'm in a hurry." Obi-Wan asked, mentally crossing his figures, praying his master won't asked about Naboo.

"No, it can't. It's about the mission."

Damn! "Master, I can't tell you anything. I promised Anya. You'll know when the mission is over." Obi-Wan said.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." replied the master.

Obi-Wan was a little surprised. If he wasn't going to ask about Anya, then what did he want? Realizing time was slipping by, he became fidgety. "Master, I must be going. What ever it is, can it wait until I get back?"

"I suppose. . .yes." Qui-Gon said as his heart sank.

"I'll see you when I get back."

Without another work, the young man picked up his travel bag, bowed to his master and left. Once the door was closed, the Jedi master sank down into one of the table chairs. A strange feeling wrapped itself around him. What was this feeling?

Disappointment.

Somehow, Qui-Gon was disappointed in Obi-Wan. As a father would a son. Why would he be disappointed? Obi-Wan was his own person. He can come and go when he wants, to a degree. Another thought struck him. By the way he was acting, it seemed that Obi-Wan wanted away from his master. As if the young man wanted to be gone before he came back. What the hell was going on? And why was he disappointed?

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon reached out and felt the warmth of the Force flow around him. Then reaching deep into himself, he searched for answers. The feeling of disappointment was starting to worry him. What seemed like hours, were only a few minutes. 

There. Finding the answer he sought, Qui-Gon clung on to it. He wasn't disappointed in Obi-Wan! He was disappointed because he wanted to talk to the young man before he left for Naboo! He wanted his padawan to know that he will not abandon him for Anakin.

Qui-Gon silently prayed that Obi-Wan knew this. And that no matter what, he was very proud of him as a student, friend and son.


	5. Chatper 5

Hope you're enjoying this. Anya's dream is starting to bother her. Is it just a dream or is it a vision of what is to come? The mission to Naboo is about to get under way.

Don't forget to review! And let me know what you think!

Chapter 5

As the nights of the past week, the dream returned. But the dream was altered. Instead of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fighting Darth Maul, it was she and the young man. She woke just as the deadly electric gate opened between her and the Sith.

Anya sat up, gasping for breath. Sweat rolling down her face. Her heart was racing. A light touch on her arm startled her. She looked down at Obi-Wan. The light that was filtering in through the window, softly lit his face. Worried and concern was mixed together on his features.

"Was it the dream again?" he asked in a horse voice.

"Yes and no." she said, shacking her head.

Obi-Wan sat up. He rubbed her back slowly, as if settling a child after having a nightmare. "Yes and no?"

"It was the same dream. But instead of Qui-Gon, it was me." She turned to face him. "I woke up when the last wall opened. It seems like the dream was altered when I was given the mission. What does this mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a vision." 

"If it is the future, maybe it's not too late to change it?" 

"You already changed part of it. Qui-Gon will live." He smiled. "We just have to wait and see."

Anya laid back into his arms. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the side of her head. 

"Lets get some sleep." he said.

The two lay there, wrapped in each other's arms. Obi-Wan had drifted asleep a shot time later. Anya stared up at the ceiling. What was the dream telling her? Could the Force be telling her she will die instead of Qui-Gon? Or will the duel with Darth Maul still take place?

Why am I still having the dream? Her lover's words echoed in her mind. _"We just have to wait and see."_

The morning sun was peeking over the top of the Coruscant skyline. The Republic cruiser was waiting patently on the Temple's north landing pad. The captain was busy doing last minute checks as she waited for her passeneagers. Standing some distance away, Yoda, along with Mace Windu, stood. The two men were in the middle of their conversation when the landing pad doors opened and Obi-Wan and Anya appeared The conversation ended as the two younger Jedi made their way to the two senior council members.

"Be careful." Windu said.

"Sense a great disturbance, I do." Yoda said gravely.

"Master Yoda, if a dream is the same for several days and then it is altered, but everything is the same, except a person is different, what does it mean?" Anya asked.

Yoda's ears dropped. He closed his eyes as he reached out to the Force. "Hard to tell. The future maybe."

Anya looked over her head to stare at their ship. //That's what I was afraid of.//

Obi-Wan glanced at her puzzled. He had heard her thoughts as clearly as if she said them out loud. Something was going on between them. There was no way he shouldn't have heard that. But the voice came from a different place in his mind. It didn't come from the training bond or when he talked to another Jedi. It even felt different. He mentally crossed his figures, hoping Qui-Gon was right and a bond was forming. This is something he'll have to tell Anya when he gets the chance. She would want to know.

"Remember, treat this mission like any other. If you can help it, don't try to re-enact it." Windu stated.

"Yes, Master Windu." Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you." said Yoda.

Anya and Obi-Wan bowed and started towards the ship. The captain turned her attention to the two Jedi. She gave a bow of her own as the two stepped up to her.

"Welcome aboard."

Windu and Yoda watched as the ship lifted off. The little green master's eyes turned to stare at the landing pad, he ears still turned down. He was troubled by what Anya had asked him.

"The future she saw." he said. "Darkness I feel."

"Lets just hope the Force is with them." Windu said. There was something else troubling the accident master. "What is it?"

"Meet her past she will. Her family's past."

With that, Yoda turned and hobbled back to the Temple with Windu following close behind. Indeed Yoda had felt the Darkness. The Naboo mission felt suddenly dark and was troubled by it. He couldn't figure out what had caused the sudden change in the Force. Yoda had felt the change in the Force yesterday after Obi-Wan and Anya left the council chambers. And just now. Anya's dream only made him more troubled.

Standing on a balcony, over looking the landing pad, Qui-Gon watched his apprentice and his love leave for Naboo. The mission had begun. He should be going. But wasn't. Anya warned them about the mission. She must have said something else. If the council didn't agree with her, he would be on the transport.

His heart was with them. He and Obi-Wan knew what had happened. On the trip from Tatooine to Coruscant, he had told Obi-Wan what happened in Mos Espa. Hopefully, the boy. . .no. . .man, will do what his heart and the Force tells him.

As he watched the other Jedi head back into the temple, Qui-Gon sensed something was troubling his formal master. Yoda was worried! About what? Could it have been what ever Anya said? From this height, he was unable to hear the conversation taking place on the pad. But he still could sense the worry through what remained of their training bond. What was really going on?

Anya, I hope you know what you're doing. May the Force be you, you two.

End of Part One


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. A lot has been going on. With work and all. I finished the story awhile ago. I was going to post it little by little. So, here's the second part. Don't forget to review!!!!!! 

Please review and let me know. Please??????

I don't know Star Wars. Anya, Sparky, Microff and the Relic are all mine.

Part Two

The Menace of Darth Maul

Chapter 6

The blackness of space surrounded the ship as it traveled. Cold and darkness was everywhere. But inside the ship, nervousness clung to the air.

Sitting in the conference room, Anya was busy going over the information for the mission. In the records she had found, still in the main computer at the temple and what she got from Hoth, she never did found the demands Chancellor Valorum had sent with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Before leaving Coruscant, she had made a copy of the demands to add to file "The Battle of Naboo" back home. 

Obi-Wan sat across the table, working on a data pad. At first she thought the data pad was information about the mission or a lesson or something from Qui-Gon. But on the second day, she learned that data pad was a secret journal he kept. She discovered the journal when she picked up the wrong datapad. She didn't say anything to Obi-Wan about it. It was his privacy. The journal were thoughts, memories that he had. Memories of a possible future. Whenever Obi-Wan remembered something, he wrote it down. He doesn't understand why he does. He started to keep the journal when Anya, returned. No one knows the journal exists. Not even Qui-Gon. 

The Republic cruiser was half a day away from Naboo. They spend most of the time doing some simple exercise. Obi-Wan had started to teach her a simple kara that beginning initiates, just out of the crèche, learned after building his or hers or its lightsaber. The technique was to help the initiates to become comfortable using their saber. During the journey, neither one mentioned anything about Anya's dream or Obi-Wan's memories of the mission. The closer they got to Naboo, the feeling Anya had was growing stronger. Something wasn't right about this. It felt wrong somehow. The dream, the alternate dream she had the night before they left, wasn't helping much. 

Anya looked up from her data pad at Obi-Wan. A small grin appeared on her face. Her lover was writing in his journal again. How handsome he looks sitting there. She sat back and watched him. She often wondered what her life would be like without Obi-Wan in it. She reached out with the Force and the grin turned into concern. Anya could feel nervousness rolling off him. She couldn't tell what it was. But she did know Obi-Wan was trying to hide it from her. 

"Obi, what's wrong?" she asked. Obi-Wan looked up from the data pad. "You're nervous. It's the mission, isn't?"

"Yeah." Somehow, the man had the feeling he couldn't keep his feelings from her. "It's strange."

"How so?"

"It's like I'm reliving part of my life. But I'm not. My mind is telling me I've done this before. But I know I haven't. The closer we get to the Naboo, this feeling I'm getting, is getting stronger." he exclaimed. 

"I know what you mean. I think I got the same feeling. I can't pin point it's location." she said.

They were quite for some time. Anya could sense there was something else troubling the young man, not the feeling he has. Getting up, she went over and took the set next to him.

"There's more. What is it?" she asked.

For a few heartbeats, Obi-Wan appeared younger. The eyes that looked back at her were that of a twelve-year-old boy. As suddenly as it happened, the eyes were that of twenty-five year old Obi-Wan Kenobi, senior padawan and her lover.

"It's hard to get it out of my head. The memories of things to come. Knowing this mission was my last as a padawan and the last mission with Qui-Gon, it's making it hard for me to concentrate." Obi-Wan replied softly.

"Push those memories to the furthest , deepest corner of your mind. And lock them there." 

"What if we screw up? And we repeat history?"

"History won't repeat itself. Dad, Valin, Jaina, Microft, and I will see to it it won't." Anya said sternly. "As to your last mission as a padawan, how do you know you weren't already going to take the trails?" The man shrugged his shoulders. "Qui-Gon believes in you. If he says you're ready, then you're ready. You trust him, don't you?"

"Of course I trust him! I trust him with my life! Even if he thinks I'm ready, which I am not, then. . . ." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. 

"He will be there for you during your trials and your Knighting ceremony." the Knight added softly. "History is already changing."

"How so?"

"Qui-Gon's alive. And he will be for sometime to come." Anya leaned over and kissed his check. "Now, back to the present, what are you working on?"

Obi-Wan hesitated before answering. He didn't want her knowing of the journal. He was finding it harder to keep anything from Anya for a long time. Perhaps if she knew, it would lift the off feeling he gets from the memories or visions as he calls them. "It's a journal. Whenever I remember something about the future, I write it down. I don't know why I do it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, I can't get the images out of my head."

Anya laid a hand gently on his arm. She couldn't think of anything to say. She had an understanding of what he was going through. The nightmares will sometimes drive her crazy. The nightmares were the past. But for Obi-Wan, the images are a possible future, for him, but the past for her.

"Concentrate on the here and now. Be mindful of the future. But not that future."

The padawan nodded his head. Leaning over, their lips met. 

The vibrations of a ship exiting hyperspace was the only clue Anya and Obi-Wan had. They have arrived at Naboo. Dressing quickly, they hurried to the bridge. By the time they reached the bridge, the Trade Federation was haling them. An image of a Neimoidian appeared on the view screen. The image belonged to the Trade Federation Viceroy, Nut Gunray. The captain was already trying to get permission to dock at the main battleship. 

"Captain," Anya said standing behind the copilot. 

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell him we wish to board at once."

The Captain turned back to the view screen and reactivated the communit. "With all do respect. The Ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Of course. As you know, our blockade is completely legal. We will be happy to receive the Ambassadors."

With that, the view screen went blank. Obi-Wan glanced over at Anya and found her glancing back at him. They saw in each other's eyes, the same thought. Something was going on. Even though they know what it is, it still didn't stop the feeling. The Trade Federation battleship was getting larger as they approached. If things repeat itself, the viceroy will try to kill them and blow up the ship. But if the ship isn't blown up, then maybe they can escape.

"Captain,"

"Yes?" 

"When we leave the ship, raise the shields and if the Federation attempts something, leave." the Jedi Knight said. 

"What about you?" the captain asked.

"Don't worry. Once you're safe, contact Chancellor Valorum and the Jedi Council and tell them what happened."

"Yes, ma'am." The captain knew when not to argue with a Jedi.

Anya and Obi-Wan headed back to the hatch and waited until they had landed. 

The captain of the cruiser was checking the systems. As instructed by the Jedi Knight, she raised the shields once the Jedi was off. Both her and the co-pilot would glance around the hanger bay, nervously. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

Then all of a sudden, a laser cannon lowered from the ceiling and aimed at them.

"Captain!"

The cannon fired and the laser bounced off the shields. 

"We're getting out of here." the captain said.

"What about the Jedi?" the other asked.

"We have an order." she snapped as she turned the ship around. 

The cruiser cleared the docking bay and was heading for open space. A tracker beam grabbed hold of them. One of the ship's cannon repeatedly fired, weakening the shields. The captain and co-pilot did everything they cold to brake free. Finally the shields gave out and the cruiser exploded.

Sitting in the conferences room, Anya and Obi-Wan sensed the explosion. Senses alert, the two had their lightsabers activated. 

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anya stretched out with the Force and found the emptied void where their ship was. "Our ship."

"Great. Here we go again." Obi-Wan mumbled.

Smoke began to fill the room. The Jedi noticed the birds by the door, fell over dead.

"Gas." 

They braced themselves as the door opened. They waited until TC-14 was gone before they attacked. 

A blaze of light sparked as the Jedi rushed to the bridge. The bridge watch with nervousness as the Jedi battled the droids.

"Have you ever encounter a Jedi Knight before?" Rune Hacko asked softly.

"Well, no." Gunray replied. "Close the doors!" 

As Obi-Wan defected the shots back at the droids, Anya went after the bridge. The doors closed in her face. Slamming the white blade into the medal doors, she started to cut her way in. Two more droids ran down the corridor before them. Using the Force, Obi-Wan Force pushed them up against the bulkhead.

"We will not survive this." Hacko said pointing to the door.

Anya finished the cut. The middle of the door fell in. She could see the viceroy standing there, horrified. 

"Close the blast doors!"

Before she was able to move forward, the blast doors slammed shut. She could hear the locking mechanism clicking. Precise time was ticking by. Using the Force, Anya activated the secret mechanism in the hilt. The third crystal fell into place and the blade turned to a maroonish color. The blade extended another four inches and the power doubled, slamming the blade up to the hilt, she started to melt away the door. 

"That should hold them." Gunway said.

"Don't underestimate the Jedi."

As quickly as it started, the blast doors were melting away. In near seconds, Anya made a hole big enough to slip her head through.

"This is impossible!" the viceroy cried.

All Anya needed was another few seconds and they would be able to board the bridge.

"Where are those droid decards?"

Destroyer droids? She knew how deadly destroyer droids were. There would be no way Obi-Wan would be able to handle them alone. Which means she must abandon her attack on the doors. They were so close to getting onto the bridge. 

Down the corridor, two destroyer droids rolled around a corner. Dread filled Obi-Wan the moment the destroyer droids appeared. He knew they were going to have to run.

"Destroyers!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"There's no way we can defeat them. And you can't handle them alone." Anya said arriving by his side, lightsaber ready.

"Keep on the door. I'll handle them."

The hole was almost big enough to crawl through. The destroyer droids came to a stop and uncurled themselves. The two droids began to fire. A shield bubble formed around them.

"Shields." Anya said it as a curse. 

"We can't defeat them. Lets go." Obi-Wan said.

Using the Force enhanced speed; they ran down the corridor on the left. The destroyer droids kept firing as they tried to follow. A good distance from the droids, Obi-Wan stopped. Next to them was a ventilation shaft opening. Removing the grate over the opening, the two Jedi crawled inside.

They followed the shaft, lead by the Force, to the hanger bay. Quietly, they dropped to the floor and hide behind several cargo boxes.

"It's an invasion army." Anya said.

"Here we go." Obi-Wan muttered.

"We have to warn the queen."

"By the time we get to Theed, the queen will already be captured." the young man stated.

"Do you want to go back? I think our friends the destroyer droids would be happy to see us." she replied giving her love a grin. 

"No. Hide on board different ships and meet down on the surface."

When the lights came back on, a sea creature loomed before them. It's huge mouth opening to swallow them. Pulling back on the steering controls, Obi-Wan brought the craft up over it's head, just missing a sharp tooth. 

The Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, threw his arms up in the air horrified as Obi-Wan maneuvered away from the creature. Using the Force, Anya told Jar Jar to take a nap. When the Gungan fell asleep and they were heading down an outcropping, the young man relaxed a bit.

"I think we over did it." Anya stated.

"Tell me about it."

Obi-Wan dodged the sharp teeth that suddenly appeared. The creature was about ready to eat them for his launch. They made it safely into the alcove. Anya could sense something was bothering her lover. Moving closer, she leaned in between the seats. 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The mission. Everything is repeating itself. The actions, the words. You're gotten father then Qui-Gon with the bridge doors. Something doesn't seem right here. A bad feeling." explained the young man. 

"You know better then I do about this mission.'

"I've been trying not to think on what I _remember_. The feeling I had earlier, is getting stronger. There is diffidently something wrong here."

"Concentrate, here and now. A Jedi must stay focus." Anya said personating Yoda. Obi-Wan chuckled at the bad imitation of the little green master. "But keep an eye on the bad feeling. I know I will." The other glanced over at her. "The feeling I have is also getting stronger."

"We better be careful," said the padawan.

A noise from the other seat called their attention. Jar Jar was waking up from the Force suggested nap.

"Wesa live?' Jar Jar asked looking around.

Up head, bright light lit the end of the alcove. And just beyond that, Theed Palace.

//Hang on. It gets a little bumpy from here.// Obi-Wan thought.

//Here we go.// Anya sent back.

//Let the fun begin.//


	7. Chapter 7

Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

The senate building was unusually emptied for that time of the day. The senate was in the middle of dealing with the Naboo crises. But none of the senators, aids, and employees weren't there. It was as if everyone had the day off.

Walking down nearly deserted corridor, Qui-Gon was half irritated and half glade. The part of him that was irritated was because he had lost the king of O'Deesa and the royal advisers. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't on Naboo and was given an assignment to play tour guide for the king. He could understand the king's reasoning to visit the Temple before allowing his daughter to be trained as a Jedi. Qui-Gon was giving a brief story of some of the many missions the Jedi had done for the chancellor. 

The other part of him that was glade the king and his advisers were gone. For the past two days, the king followed him around, asking questions and being annoying. Yesterday, he had taken the king to watch a group of young initiates during their lightsaber training class. One of the advisers made a rude comment to a Rodian girl who was close to being chosen as a padawan. The girl took the comment had. Qui-Gon was angry but dampened it down. He was about to say something to her when the king personally apologies for his advisor's attitude. The girl accepted the apology. Later that day, Qui-Gon found the girl back in the training room, working on the same move. He had shown her the correct way to counter the parry with a backhanded jab. He even gave her some pointers that would help her in the future.

Some of the king's advisers were downright rude. They were rude to everyone, including the council. The king kept telling them to be more polite. But during a meeting with the council, the first adviser, who, if anything shall happen to the royal family, takes over the planet, said something that nearly made Windu lose his temper and slash the man in half. Qui-Gon didn't know how long the king was planning on staying. For the sake of his and everyone else's nerves, the king would make his decision and then leave, quickly. 

"Master Jinn!"

Qui-Gon was deep in thought that he didn't hear his name being called. He kept on walking towards the visitor section of the senate arena. 

A light touch on his arm made him jump. He swirled around to come face to face with the stranger, his hand moving to the hilt of his lightsaber. He was a little surprised to see Senator Palpatine standing there. Composing himself quickly, he gave the senator a bow. Qui-Gon thought he saw surprise and wonder in the senator's eyes. "Senator Palpatine.'

"Master Jinn." Palpatine replied bowing.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Master Jinn."

"I'm showing the king of O'Deesa around. He wanted to see the Temple before making the diction if he wants his daughter to be trained. It appears that I had lost the king and his advisers." Qui-Gon answered.

"I believe I just saw your missing king. He and his group were heading towards the visitor's section." Palpatine looked around as if he was looking for someone or something. "Where is your padawan, Kenobi?"

"Obi-Wan was sent on a mission with another Jedi."

"Were to?" Palpatine was afraid to hear the answer.

"Naboo."

Palpatine's face lit up. "One of the ambassadors. Chancellor Valorum told me hesent two ambassadors to Naboo. But he never said who." A puzzled expression came over him. "Why didn't you go? You're one of the best negotiators in the order, Master Jinn."

"They had a special assignment for me. They thought it would give Obi-Wan a chance to work with another, without his master." the Jedi replied.

"Please tell me who the other Jedi is so I can thank them upon their return." Palpatine asked,

"Knight Anya Skywalker." Qui-Gon replied with a grin.

Skywalker? The name sounded familiar. But where did Palpatine hear it? Anger was quickly rising. He shielded himself so the Jedi didn't sense it. By the look on the Jedi master, he didn't sense the darkness. The outside appearance of Palpatine was calm. "I'm sure by the end of the week, the blockade and the Trade Federation will be gone and peace back to Naboo. If Obi-Wan is as good as his teacher, everything will be fine."

"Thank you." 

The senator had to force the words out. He still appeared to be calm, but the inside was tempted to grab the lightsaber and cut the Jedi master in half. 

"If you would excuse me, senator, I must fine the king." Qui-Gon said bowing.

"Of course." The senator bowed in returned.

Qui-Gon hurried off to fine the king and his advisers. Palpatine watched him leave. A snarl cross his face and quickly hide it. He cursed to himself as he headed to his office. Part of his plan didn't fall through. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his pest apprentice, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, were supposed to be on Naboo. But someone changed the council's decision. The two of them were suppose to have been killed on the Federation ship. Now Kenobi and another pest Jedi were protecting the queen and Jinn was still there on Coruscant. Could someone had tipped off the Jedi? Possible. Anyone who knew of the blockade and got scared enough to tell someone, was disposed of by Darth Maul. The only two people who even knew of Jinn and Kenobi's sudden and untimely deaths were Palpatine and Maul. So, what went wrong?

Palpatine stepped into the reception area of his office. His aid was nowhere to be found. He had noticed a dark presence in the office the moment he stepped inside. He knew who it was before he even walked through the doorway to his office.

Anger, frustration, hatred filled the room. Standing off in the shadows, Darth Maul had sensed something was wrong before his master had arrived. He waited patiently for the master to speak. Palpatine paused back and forth in front of his desk. 

"Damn those Jedi!" snarled the senator. "They keep ruining my plans."

Darth Maul stepped out of the shadows. The only thing showing was his red/black horned face. "My master?" 

"Jinn. He never went to Naboo. The council gave him another assignment." the Sith Lord spat.

"What of the brat, Kenobi?" the apprentice asked.

"With the queen. The council sent someone with him." the older man replied. "It seems that part of my plan had failed."

"Who is the other Jedi?"

"Knight Anya Skywalker."

Maul thought for a few second before moving to the computer. His hands were punching in codes after codes. Palpatine moved to stand behind his apprentice. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw where Maul was tapping into.

"The Jedi Temple's records." the Sith master breathed.

Maul quickly accessed the personal data records. He search for Anya Skywalker and the computer brought up a picture of Anya and her records.  

Name:                                        Anya Skywalker

Rank:                                          Knight

Species:                                    Human

Homeworld:                            Coruscant / Yavin 4

Parents:                                     Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master

                                                        Mara Jade Skywalker, Jedi Master, Republic Intelligence

Siblings:                                    Ben Skywalker – died at age 3 of mysterious virus, Force-sensitive

Midi-chlorian count:           (blank)

Master:                                       Taraya  Eldorm Vondell

Maul turned to face his master. Palpatine stared at the screen. The midi-chlorian count was left blank. The council always lists the midi-chlorian count. So why is hers missing? Something was going on here. Why in the hell does the parents sound so familiar? And why is the count missing? 

"They're hiding something." the master stated before continuing reading.

While on a mission to the Outer Rim, Master Eldorm Vondell and Padawan Skywalker were attacked. Master Eldorm Vondell was able to escape. But Padawan Skywalker was captured by the unknown attackers. For nearly ten months, Padawan Skywalker was held captive. During that time, she was tortured, beaten, abused and experiments were done. A rescue mission was held. A group of Jedi sunk on board a space station that was reported where the unknown attackers were transferring her too. Successfully, the group rescued Padawan Skywalker. The injuries she had sustained during her captivity were life threatening. Upon arriving back at the Temple, Padawan Skywalker slipped into a coma. For three months, she remained in the coma. Almost three years after being captured, she was Knighted at the age of 21, the youngest to ever be Knight.

"Unknown attacker?" Palpatine wondered.

"It seems, my master, that they don't want anyone knowing the truth about her."

"The Jedi are hiding something. No matter. We'll learn soon enough."

Maul went back to scanning the file. He stopped when he read something about the University of Coruscant. "She even attended the university here."

"You sure?"

"Majored in history, archaeology and medicine. She also graduated first in her class."

"I'm surprised the council even agreed to let her go."

"This is different." Maul spoke up.

"What?"

"According to this, while she was attending the university, she stayed with her aunt and uncle, Han and Leia Skywalker Solo. She continued her training in between semesters. Her father thought it was best that she stayed with them instead of traveling from the temple to school."

"Does it say why?" the master asked eagerly.

"The aunt and uncle lived near the school. And that the council and her father didn't want her to have special treatment." the apprentice answered.

"There is more going on here then missing information. What are they hiding? There is something special about this Skywalker. Something they don't want anyone to know. Not even their own. This can work to our advantage."

"Yes, master."

Palpatine stroke his chin as he thought over this information. Something was tingling at the back of his mind. For some odd reason, he had the feeling he know the parents. Not just hearing their names. But from a different time. This was something he would have to check into. 

"We're heading for a remote planet with your permission. The planet is on the Outer Rim. The Trade Federation has no presence there. But it is controlled by the Hutts." Anya said. "We should be able to hide there while we repair the ship."

"How do we repair the ship?" the queen asked.

"Either Obi-Wan or myself will go into town and get the parts we need."

"Your highness," Captain Panaka spoke up. "I don't agree with the Jedi on this."

"We have an advantage, your highness." Obi-Wan added, stepping up beside Anya. "The Hutts won't be looking for us."

"I trust you, Jedi." 

That was all the queen said. Both Anya and Obi-Wan bowed and left the chamber, leaving one irritated Captain Panaka behind. The Jedi headed straight towards their quarters. The escape from Naboo was that of any other escape. As Obi-Wan dealt with Jar Jar, Anya had gone to the bridge. The Trade Federation had sent out droid fighters to stop them. When Obi-Wan got to the bridge, he was surprised to see the fighters. One of the fighters hit the shield generator A repair droid called Artoo-Detoo, was one of six droids assigned to fix it. Anya recognized the little droid the moment it rolled out. Silently, she knew Artoo would be able to fix it. So when it by passed the main power drive, it didn't surprise her one bit. 

The moment the door closed, Obi-Wan started to pause the length of the cabin. Anya moved pasted him to sit on the edge of the bed. She tried to read him. She was able to read him clearly. She felt rather then saw his feelings. He was afraid of losing her. Concern filled every inch of her. 

"Obi-Wan," she said. But he never stopped. "Love, please stop. I'm worried too. You weren't the one who had the dreams. But we can't go by what had or will happen. We've been following our instincts and the Force. Perhaps it's the will of the Force."

"It's like a nightmare coming true. When I had that vision two years ago, I secretly prayed it would never happen. I didn't know what to do if something happed to you or Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said. 

With a small smile, she stood up and cupped his cheek. "Nothing will happen to me or Qui-Gon." She wasn't so sure about what she just said. The feeling of wrongness and forbidding was getting stronger.

"I want to believe you. But. . . I'm not so sure." Obi-Wan gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"If we land near Mos Espa, perhaps you should go into town. You know more then I do." she replied.

"Maybe you're right. But, Jar Jar stays here." Obi-Wan said.

"What? Oh, no. He goes with you. He'll just get in the way." Anya protested.

"He would get into trouble."

"Obi-Wan, love. Please take him." Anya put on a sad, innocent expression. She walked her fingers up his chest. "Please? I'll make it worth your," She undid his belt and tossed it to the side. She then took off the sash and tossed it too. Undoing the string of his leggings, she slide her hand down pasted the waistband. Obi-Wan gasped when she grabbed him. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. A wicked smile appeared on his love's face. "Wild." 

"Ah!" he nearly cried out when she squeezed harder. His arousal was apparent by now. "A-A-Anya. . . he's sta-a-a-y. . . ing here."

Before he was able to utter another word, she grabbed the waistband and yanked the leggings down. He cried out again when she took him into her mouth. All thought and speech was gone. And his control stretched to its limit. 

"Well?" she asked pulling away and looked up the flushed face of her lover. 

Obi-Wan was unable to form words. He swallowed several times before he was able to form words again. Anya stood up as she grabbed him again. His own wicked smile appeared. "We'll have to see."

In lighting speed, Obi-Wan was pinning Anya down on the bed, undoing her belt and sash. Clothes went flying across the cabin. It was Anya's turn to gasp in pleasure. 

"Give up?" he asked wickedly. 

"N-never!" She titled her head back and gave a low moan.

The garden of a Thousand Fountains was filled with the sounds of rushing water and the laughter of children. The garden was a peaceful place. A group of young initiates were playing around a pool. The sounds of children's laughter caught the attention of King Neim. Qui-Gon was showing the king the gardens. Two days ago, King Neim from O'Deesa arrived with several of his close advisers and his daughter. Two months ago, while on a mission to O'Deesa , a master/padawan team discovered that the king's only daughter was Force-sensitive. The master/padawan reported to the council of the child. The king let them test her to see if she qualified to be trained. The child's midi-clorian count was in the average range. Then last week, the same master/padawan returned for the girl. But before making the decision to let her go, the king wanted to know, to see where she will be living and who will take care of his little girl. The council agreed to let him come and tour the temple. It was rare for someone to come to the temple to take a tour before letting his or her son or daughter to be trained.

Qui-Gon was chosen to give the king the tour. The council said he was the best one to handle the king. But there was more. The council even said they didn't want him going to Naboo. He took the assignment but didn't like it. He kept telling himself that he should be on Naboo. Not here, playing tour guide. And if anything goes smoothly, they should be talking to the Trade Federation's viceroy, Nutt Gunray. Qui-Gon had a feeling the mission wasn't going smoothly. 

The two men were walking down one of the paths. King Neim had told his advisers and guards to take some time off. They weren't needed because he felt safe at the temple. As they walked, the king would ask questions what were the different planets that grew in the gardens. As they got closer to a clearing, they heard a whistle. The whistle belonged to an astromach droid. And Qui-Gon knew only one astromach droid that whistle belong to. When they entered the clearing, they saw Luke sitting no the ground, working on Artoo. Tools and parts were laying around them. 

"What happened to Artoo?" Qui-Gon asked walking over.

"He pissed off a Gamorrean in the shopping district. Lets just say the guard used him as a play toy. I finally found him floating in some kind of mud pool in the lower levels." explained Luke. 

"I didn't know Jedi owned any droids." King Neim spoke. "Dose he belong to you?"

"Yes, he does. I had owned him for about forty years now. He's a tough little droid. And every royal." the other Jedi master answered.

"I'm glade to hear that." said King Neim. 

"Luke, this is King Neim from O'Deesa. He's touring the temple before he makes the decision on letting his daughter be trained. King Neim, this is Master Luke Skywalker and Artoo-Detoo."

Kind Neim bowed. "It's an honor to meet you."

Luke went to stand when the king waved his hand in dismissal. "No need to get up on my count. Keep working on your droid. I'm here as a father, not a king. Would you settle for a hand shake?" he held out his hand. Luke shook it.

The two men sat down on the bench next to them. Luke went back to cleaning the part he was working on. 

"Have you been impress by what you've seen?" 

"I'm very impress. I have heard about the Jedi Temple and only seen it from the outside. Never knew how beautiful and peaceful it was. I especially love the gardens." answered the king. "Master Jinn has shown me everything. I even got to watch several students practicing in the training rooms."

"I guess you made up you mind, then?" Luke asked. Artoo gave a whistle. "Alright, Artoo." He reattached the part that was in his hand. "There." The little droid gave another whistle.

The king laughed at Artoo. "And he has a mind of his own."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The king laughed as Artoo swiveled his head back and forth. "I haven't made a decision yet. But if I do, I'll miss her. No one on my planet has ever been a Jedi. She had a rare gift among my people. Some thinks she should be raised as a Jedi. Others don't want it. My daughter will disrupt the throne."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked.

"My daughter is the next heir to the throne. A small group of nationalists wants elections to be held when the time Mist is to take the throne." King Neim sighed. "I want what is best for her. Do you have any children?" asked the Jedi.

"I don't. But I think of my padawan as a son. I raised him half his life." Qui-Gon answered. "To me, he is my son."

"You, Master Skywalker?"

"I do. I. . . have one. A daughter. Her name is Anya." Luke replied. 

"I couldn't help noticed you hesitated when you answered." The king pointed out.

"I do have a daughter. But I also had a son."

"Had?"

"He died 26 years ago." Luke said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry. How did he die?"

"He was only three years old. It was a mysterious virus. We still don't know what it was." replied Luke. "Or how he got infected." And we know who did it. He added to himself.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one. Especially a child. Before Mist, we had another daughter. It was on her thirteenth birthday and my wife and I were throwing a party. We were attacked and she was killed. The people responsible was caught, tried, and convicted."

"How does the queen feel about this?" asked Qui-Gon.

"She wants Mist to be a Jedi." Neim turned back to Luke. "Your daughter, how old is she?"

"Anya's twenty-three."

"So, she's a padawan?"

"No. She's a knight. She was knighted two years ago."

"Does she make you proud?"

"Extremely proud. She graduated at the top of her class at the University of Coruscant, she's well respected by everyone. People listen to her and trust her. Everything she does makes me proud. There were times when she thought I wasn't proud. But I was. And there are times I can be over protective. But that's because she's my daughter and my only child."

"If you were in my position, would you let her be trained?"

"Yes, I would. She has a gift only select beings are allowed to have. I would want her to learn to use these abilities to help others."

"It sounds like your daughter is special. I wish I can meet your padawan and daughter."

"They are not here. They're on a mission together." Qui-Gon stated.

"From what I've heard, I thought padawans always traveled with their masters." the king asked.

"That is true. But there are times when the padawan is getting close to taking his or her trails, they go on solo missions. Or they would go on a mission with another Knight or master. This mission, the council thought that this would give him a good opportunity to work with another Knight." Qui-Gon replied. 

"What is the mission, if I may ask?"

"To settle the blockade around Naboo." answered Luke.

"The Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo?" The two Jedi nodded. "I hope they are able to settle it. I know the queen. My planet depends on trade with Naboo. I couldn't believe when I first heard about the blockade. This past month has been hard on my people." 

"It's been that bad?" the bearded Jedi asked.

"Yes. Our economy is decreasing. And it's expensive to hire other suppliers. I could imagine what it's doing to Naboo. I didn't agree with Chancellor Valorum about taxing the free trade routs. But I also don't agree with what the Federation is doing either. I hope they are able to put an end to it." the king said.

"We all are hoping for it, too." Qui-Gon said.

Frustration was getting the best of Obi-Wan. Not only was Jar Jar already getting himself into trouble, dealing with a group of Tusken Raders on the walk there, Padmé looking at him in a strange way, now he had to deal with the shop's owner, a Toydarian named Watto.

Obi-Wan remembers Qui-Gon telling him about the Toydarian shop owner. But that conversation never took place. Before leaving the ship, Anya warned him that mind tricks don't work on Toydarians. So, the Force wouldn't help him get the hyperdrive and the other parts. With a grin that was full of frustration, Obi-Wan turned away from Watto and stalked back into the shop.

His frustration went up another notch. Again, Jar Jar was messing around. Padmé, listening to the boy on the counter, looked over at him. She knew it didn't go well.

"Jar Jar, we're leaving." Obi-Wan said as Jar Jar tried to juggle an armload of what appeared to be small round cylinders. 

As he was leaving, Padmé turned to the boy. "It was nice to meet you, Anakin." she said backing out of the shop.

"It was nice to meet you, too!" the boy, Anakin, called.

Hearing the boy, Obi-Wan winced internally. Anakin Skywalker. History was repeating itself. Why couldn't it be some other kid? he thought.

"Maybe it's the will of the Force." Anya's voice echoed. 

The hell it better not be. he thought. Once the group left the shop, Obi-Wan found a narrow ally way. Going out of earshot, he contacted Anya.

"There's nothing." Anya replied without her lover asking the question.

"You sure?"

"There's nothing. I've already looked." Was Anya's replay.

"Alright. We'll see what else we can do here and then we'll head back." said Obi-Wan

"We still have two other options." 

"What are they?" Padmé asked.

"I do have some real money and then we have the _Relic." The other Jedi's voice came over the commlink._

"What is the _Relic_?" the young handmaiden asked. 

"Knight Skywalker has a ship that can come by a beckon signal." the padawan quickly explained. He thought over what was just said. The money wasn't enough to buy the hyperdrive. If they call the _Relic, then the Trade Federation might be able to trace them to Tatooine. "They are a possibility. But calling the __Relic can be risky. We'll try something else first. Then if we can't fine a solution, then we'll call the __Relic."_

There was several loud voices and movement coming through the comlink. They can hear Anya talking to someone. "A message is coming in from Naboo. I'll contact you later."

The comlink shut off. Obi-Wan looked over at Padmé. Padmé tried to hide the worry that rose up by Anya's words. But the Jedi could sense it. And he felt sympathy for the young handmaiden. 

"Anya can handle what ever it is. My guess, it's probably a trace to locate us." he said.

"What if it is just a rouse and it's a trace?" she asked. 

"Then we must hurry." Obi-Wan said as he started to leave the alleyway.

Obi-Wan's mind was screaming it was a trace. He didn't know what to think or do at the moment.

What turned out to be a good morning, turned quickly into a nightmare. It was during morning meal that Qui-Gon was informed that the king had come to a decision. King Neim had asked the council if there was a way he could use one of the gardens so he can spend sometime with his daughter. With the request granted, the king asked if both Qui-Gon and Luke come to the garden after mid-day meal. Both Qui-Gon and Luke or the council knew what the decision was.

After mid-day meal, Luke and Qui-Gon headed to the Meditation Gardens. As they entered, they could hear laughter. Walking along the path, they saw King Neim and his daughter playing by the small creek. King Neim saw the two Jedi and nodded his greetings. Mist sat on the grass, playing with several toys.

"Master Jinn and Master Skywalker, this is Mist." King Neim said proudly as the father placed a gentle hand on the orange and blue striped hair of the little girl.

Mist looked up at the two Jedi masters and smiled. She held out a small rattle with what appears to a bear. Luke bent down beside the little girl and took the rattle.

"Thank you." Luke said smiling. Mist laughed again and clapped her hands. 

"She's a bright one. Learned how to walk at six months." the king said.

"It seems as the generations go by, the kids learn more at an early age. Anya was one five when she picked up my lightsaber and told me the history of it. I can still hear her. When she was done, she said, 'Daddy, you're old.'" The three men laughed. "She's still saying it."

"I hope she didn't get into trouble." Neim suggested.

"Naw. We laughed about it." Luke answered, turning his attention back to Mist. 

"It must be hard letting go of your child. Isn't that right, Master Skywalker."

"Yes, it is. There are times when I want to grab my wife and daughter and hide them away so they can be safe. But I know I can't. Each one of us are warriors. We protect those who can't protect themselves. Our duties call for danger at times. We take risks everyday." the Jedi father answered.

King Neim stared at Mist. Proud shinned in his eyes. Mist started to hand Luke her toy and then took them back.

"I did a lot of thinking. I want what's best for Mist. If she isn't trained, she might grow up being afraid of her powers. Or she might miss use them. I want her to learn this gift. Please train her. I know she'll never become the ruler of our planet. I don't care what some think. I want her to become a Jedi." explained King Neim.

"You can still change your mind." stated Qui-Gon.

"No. This is Mist's destiny. My wife and I talked last night and we want Mist to be trained."

"We'll inform the council." Qui-Gon said. Qui-Gon didn't need to see that there was two presents heading towards them. And one of those presents belonged to his formal master. "Specking of the council, Master Yoda is coming."

Sure enough, Yoda and another master turned the bend in the path. Qui-Gon recognized the other master. Master Twoke was the head the crèche.

The three men bowed in greeting. Through what remained of the training bond with Yoda, Qui-Gon could sense there was something wrong. The Jedi master was concerned.

"King Neim, Master Twoke." Yoda introduced them. "A decision you have?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. I want Mist to be trained."

"You do know she'll be giving up her birth right." Master Twoke said.

"I know. I want what's best for her."

"King Neim, if you would follow me. We'll get Mist settled in." the crèche master stated.

King Neim picked up Mist and the two walked way. Qui-Gon and Luke looked down at their formal master. The little Jedi was troubled by something Neither one didn't need the Force to tell. Just the expression on his face and the ears were dropped down.

"News I have from Naboo." Yoda said as he walked over to a nearby bench. "Escaped Queen Amidala has."

"Escaped? Has there been any word from either Anya or Obi-Wan?" asked Luke.

"Silent they are. Learned their ship is damaged. Hiding while repairing."

"Tatooine." Qui-Gon spoke up.

"Are you sure?" the father asked.

"Yes. If the hyperdrive was hit, they would go to Tatooine. It's out of the way and is controlled by the Hutts." the tall Jedi answered.

"Repeating itself history is." Yoda said gravely.

"If the hyperdrive is damaged, why didn't Anya call the _Relic?" Luke asked himself._

"_Relic_?" asked Yoda.

Luke realized that he had spoken out loud. "Anya has a homing beckon built into the _Relic_. She carries the transmitter with her. She can call anywhere in the galaxy."

"Maybe she can't because she doesn't want the signal traced." suggested the other formal padawan.

"The beckon uses a specially designed signal. Where ever they are, she mustn't be able to."

"Wait we must." Yoda told them as he claimed off the bench. "Wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The fading sunlight was dipping down behind the skyline of the buildings. With evening approaching, the planet wide city was still alive.

Concealed on a balcony by passing traffic, Darth Sidous and Darth Maul walked over to the railing. Hoods raised, concealing their faces, in case anyone got too close.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace is correct, finding them will be easy." Darth Maul said.

"Move against the Jedi first. You shouldn't have any trouble taking the queen back to Naboo." The master said.

"Yes, my master."

Silence settled between them. Maul was still trying to figure out the sudden appearance of Knight Anya Skywalker. Learning that Qui-Gon Jinn never went to Naboo, but a new Jedi, Skywalker, had gone instead, Sidous was still determined to have his plans go through. Maul could sense there was more his master wasn't telling him. 

"What is it, my master?"

"Bring Skywalker to me. Once you had taken the queen back to Naboo and she had signed the treaty, take Skywalker to Romos 8. Contact me once you're there." explain Sidous.

"If I may ask, why the Jedi? Why not kill her?"

"Skywalker poses a strong Force energy. This power makes her the strongest of all the Jedi. She's part of a prophecy. Which one, I'm not sure. She maybe the Chosen One."

The Chosen One? Maul had read about a prophecy called The Chosen One. This Chosen One was to bring balance to the Force. He had always thought the Jedi's prophecies were only tales. But could this prophecy be true? Can someone have that much power and be turned to the Dark Side?

"Don't worry, my apprentice. She will be turned." Sidous suddenly said.

"Of course." replied Maul.

"And you will get to turn her."

Pride swelled up inside Maul. His master must think he's ready to train another. He knew there were only two; master and an apprentice. More pride flooded through him. If his master was giving him the job of turning Skywalker, then that means he'll become the master and she the apprentice.

"You're a good apprentice, Maul. Don't disappoint me."

"I will not fail you, master." Darth Maul said bowing his head. He will not screw up. He'll show Sidous he is ready to train another.

"Don't forget. Deal with the queen first."

Bowing his head, Maul walked back into the building. Sidous stood there, gazing out at the city. The prophecy will be his. And she will be turned. He guarantees that. No matter how strong her will is, she will eventually brake. He has been waiting for a long time. A grin creped onto his lips. With the blockade of Naboo and his rise to power, everything was going according to plan. Except Qui-Gon Jinn wouldn't see his death. But his brat of a padawan will. And the Chosen One is an added bonus. The Jedi will not see their destruction until it was too late.

Dark Lord Anya Skywalker. Sidous liked the sound of it. Vader. Darth Vader. He liked that even better. That name, is sounds so familiar. Where has he heard that before?

An image of a black helmet with a breather mask appeared before his eyes. He has seen this image before. His mind was telling him this mask belongs to Darth Vader. Sidous doesn't remember a Darth Vader. Unless this image and knowledge is a vision.

Smirking, Sidous walked back into his, or his alter ego, Senator Palpatine's apartment. This was something he was going to have to look into. Perhaps Anya Skywalker will be this Vader character.

Sidous' plans were going better then he had hoped. And he's getting an added bonus.

He stood on the steps, watching the group work. Shmi stepped out of the house and joined him.

"He has a good heart." he said.

"He thinks of others before himself." she said.

"He has a special gift. He can see things before they happen. It's a Jedi trait. That's how he can pilot a pod racer." He turned to her. "Who was his father?" He braced himself for the answer. He knew what she was going to say.

"Deem." Shmi said.

There was no. . . .Deem? He gave her a puzzled expression. "Who was he?" he asked without realizing he asked it.

"He was another slave. We worked for Caseu. Anakin and I were sold to Gardola the Hutt. Deem wasn't. He wanted to be with us and escaped. But while trying to escape, he was killed." she explained.

"Does Anakin know who his father was?"

"Ani was not even a year old when Deem was killed."

The two were silent for a few moments. His mind was still trying to process the information. Anakin had a father who was a slave. But he remembers there wasn't any father. What was going on? Something was seriously wrong here.

"Did Deem have special abilities also?"

"No. He was a good mechanic and he use to build pod racers. But he didn't have any powers."

Shmi looked down at the group. Anakin was working on one of the engines. Jar Jar was working on the other engine.

"If he was born under the Republic, we would had identified him earlier." Obi-Wan said.

"Is there a way you can free him?"

"I didn't come here to free slaves." he said

They stood there for a few minutes. Shmi walked back into the house. Once she was gone, Obi-Wan contacted Anya 

"Something is going on here."

"What?"

"Anakin had a father named Deem. He was killed when he tried to escaped. Anakin wasn't a year old yet."

There was silence. "Are you sure?" came the replay.

"Yes. Shmi just told me. And the meeting with Watto was different then how Quit-Gon told me. There are so many different things that are wrong." explained Obi-Wan.

"I know. I've read the reports and journals enteys about this mission. . . ." Anya's voice trailed off. "What is going on? Why is the time line getting messed up?"

"I don't know, love." Obi-Wan said as he looked towards the house. For a few seconds, he thought he saw a shadow move near the doorway. He gotten the sense Shmi was listening.

"Lets wish Anakin can win the race this time. If not, we're stuck." Anya said.

"Only time will tell. If anything happens, contact me." he said. 

"I think I got a handle on things here. Be careful."

"I will."

Obi-Wan turned off the communication. Movement from the doorway, caught his eye. Shmi walked away from the doorway. How long have she been there? And how much did she hear?

The planet of Tatooine grew larger in the viewport. Darth Maul steered the ship towards the coordinates the trace came from. The queen and the young Jedi had escaped from Naboo just days ago. His master needed the queen to sign the treaty to make the invasion legal. Now along with getting the queen back to Naboo, Darth Sidous wanted him to bring back the Jedi, Anya Skywalker. 

There was something special about the Skywalker brat. He knew it wasn't for her beauty. Something to do with her abilities. Sidous believed she was The Chosen One. A prophecy that said The One would bring balance to the Force. Maul never knew his master believed in such things.   

Maul brought the ship down on a high plateau. Off in the distance, he saw two sets of area lights. Walking to the edge, he raised his microbincoculars. Two settlements. From his search, he knows one of the settlements was Mos Espa and the other was probably either Bontaeve or Mos Esley. They can be anywhere.

A tingling sense at the back of his mind told him the Jedi were near. He was about to summon the probe droids when, for some old reason, he knew where they were. One was on their ship and the other was in Mos Espa. He stretched out with his sense and was nearly knocked off his feet. 

He felt the same disturbance he felt on Malastire. But he also felt, heard an echo. As if Skywalker was in two different places. Impossible. The only way for that to happen is if Kenobi had special abilities too. He stretched out with his sense again and felt a connection between the two. A bond? What the hell was going on? The only way to fine out is if he got closer to the Jedi.

A surprise attack. No one will realize what was happening before it was too late. An evil smirk appeared. If Skywalker was on the ship, he would be able to get both the queen and the Jedi.

Turning, he headed back into the ship. A few minutes later, his speederbike flew out of the cargo hull and Maul raced towards the ship.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin ran into the house. "Anya," he said into the comlink.

"Right here.'

"I need you to do something. Have you ever took a midi-chlorian count?"

"Master Izlop showed us how. Why?"

"I need you to test some blood."

"Anakin?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on just a sec." There was a short pause. "Ready."

He put the blood up to the comlink. He waited as Anya analyzed the blood sample. "What does it read?"

"Nine thousand."

What? "Did you say nine thousands?"

"Yes. Average, right?"

"That can't be. Are you reading it right?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan, didn't Anakin have 20,000? Higher then Yoda?"

"Something is going on here. Everything is changing."

"I don't understand it either. From the files and the journals, Anakin had no father and his midi-chlorian count was over twenty thousand."

"We need to get back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan said.

Anya was silent. He could tell something was bothering her. Even this far apart, he could sense her emotions. Before he couldn't.

"What is it, Anya? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling." 

"A feeling? Like what?"

"Something's not right. Something wrong. I can't put my finger on it."

"Is that something close by?" he asked, concerned.

"I can't tell. It's mostly like a tingle."

"Everything seems the same. But it's all wrong. Be careful tonight."

"I will. It's probably nothing. Did anything happen beside the transmission?" she asked.

"The only other thing that happened was the fight between Qui-Gon and the Sith. Why?"

"Just asking." She was quite for a few seconds. "Obi,"

"I'm still here." he said looking off in the directions of the ship. He saw a bright star on the horizon and wondered if it was her.

"It's weird. Reading and experiencing it is two different things."

"I know. I'm reliving this hellish mission." Silence hung between them for what seemed like minutes.

"Be careful." she said.

"I will." Silence slipped among them again. "I miss you." the padawan replied. 

"I miss you, too. Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, lets hope this stays the same."

"Good night." Anya's voice came over the link.

"Good night, love."

Anya turned the comm off and sat back in the chair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What she didn't tell Obi-Wan was that the feeling was getting stronger.

Obi-Wan shut off the comlink and looked back at the door to see Shmi standing there. He wondered how long she had been standing here. And how much she head heard.

"Nice night." he said. 

"Yes, it is." she answered, stepping out into the evening air.

"The last time I was on Tatooine, I was stuck on a ship all night."

"I couldn't help hear the end of your conversation. She sounds special."

So she did hear the last part. "She is special." 

"What's her name?" Shmi asked sitting next to him.

"Anya." Obi-Wan smiled and looked out at the desert. 

"She's also a Jedi?"

"A Knight."

"You a knight too, Obi-Wan?"

"Unfortunate, no. I'm a Padawan learner. A step down from a Knight. Padawans are trained by a Knight or a Master." he explained. 

"So, Anya is your master?"

"No," he chuckled. "My master is on Coruscant. Anya is my lover."

"Don't Padawans usually travel with their masters?" Shmi asked, staring at him.

"A lot of the time yes."

"Then why isn't your master here?"

"My master was suppose to be on this mission. But he had to stay on Coruscant for other business. Anya agreed to take his place."

"Where is she now?"

"On our ship, guarding the queen."

"I don't know how it works, but shouldn't the master be in charge?"

Obi-Wan had to think about what she said. "Why Anya didn't come in town? We thought it was best if I came instead." 

"It's getting late." Shmi said standing. Obi-Wan stood as well. 

As they entered the house, his mind kept going back to what Anya had said about the strange feeling she had. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep that night, not as long as Anya was on the ship and her feeling.

Everyone on the ship was a sleep. Capitan Panaka had left two guards on duty. Anya laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The feeling kept growing stronger. Her mind was on Obi-Wan. Several times she tried to sleep, but couldn't.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. She just closed her eyes when the strange feeling exploded into full awareness. Her senses came full alert. Her eyelids flow opened.

Danger!

Something is going to happen. Jumping up, she got dressed.

In the main area of the ship, the two guards were sitting around the table, playing cards. One of the guards looked up to see her. He knew something was up when he noticed the unlit lightsaber in her hand. 

"Knight Skywalker," the one that noticed her said. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know." she said looking around. "I sense danger."

"Inside the ship?" the other guard asked.

Anya was quite, listening to the Force. "No." she answered softly. "Outside the ship." Anya turned to the guard who spoke first. "Go get Panaka. And keep it quite. I don't want the alarm the queen."

Nodding his head, the guard left to fetch Panaka. A few minutes later, Panaka and several more guards appeared.

"What's going on?" Panaka asked. 

"Danger. Outside the ship. I don't know what. But what ever it is, it's close by." the Jedi Knight stated.

"Let's go take a look." He turned to the guards. "Four come with me. You two," He pointed to the two guards Anya had spoken to. "Stay in the ship. Sirber and Tark, guard the ramp. Lets go." 

The group moved to the ramp. Panaka hit the release lever and the ramp hissed opened. With a _snap-hiss_, Anya's white blade came to life. She headed down the ramp first, followed by Panaka. As the group exited the ship, they scanned the surrounded area. 

Anya felt a disturbance in the Force. A sense of danger. She walked several yards away from the ship. She couldn't see much. All she saw was dark sand. The sense of danger was getting stronger. The royal guards and Panaka were staying close to the ship. 

What had caused her to wake up? Something was wrong. Out of place. 

Then all of a sudden, the sense of danger exploded into full knowledge. She turned to her left just in time to block a red energy blade. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the face of her attacker. The red, black, horned face belonged to only one person: Darth Maul!

Anya was almost over powered by the darkness that was evaporating off the Sith apprentice. She only read about him. She never thought she would encounter him in the middle of the night in the Tatooine's dessert. She regain her center and was prepared to handle the Sith. 

Darth Maul pulled his lightsaber away and swung low at her legs. Anya jumped to avoid the blade. Red and white energy blades clashed as the two battled. Anya parried and countered each of Maul's strikes. Sweat was starting to run down Anya's neck. She had never gone up against anyone like Maul before. She only read and heard how powerful the Sith was. And now she knows. Maul tried to kick Anya in the chin with is boot. But she was able to duck away.

Suddenly, a blaster bolt wizard past Anya, just barely missed grazing her right cheek, and struck the rock. Maul glanced back to see Panaka and several guards heading towards them.

"Until later." the Sith said.

With one over hand blow, he somersaulted over Anya and disappeared. Anya was knocked down by the blow. She sat on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Anya, you alright?" Panaka asked bending down next to her.

"I'll be fine." she said in between breaths. 

"Who was that?"

"A Sith." she said it like it was a curse. "We better get back inside."

Panaka helped her up off the ground and the group headed back to the ship. Once safely inside, the boarding ramp closed and was locked. When they entered the main compartment, they found the queen and her handmaidens waiting. Both Anya and Panaka bowed when they approached her. 

"Is everything alright?" the queen asked.

Anya looked at her and suddenly it downed on her that the young woman who was suppose to be Queen Amidala, wasn't. A handmaiden! If this was just a handmaiden, then that means Padmé was the real queen. Why didn't she realize it before. 

The handmaiden noticed the realization on Anya's face. "Jedi Knight, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"You're. . ." Anya didn't know what to call her. "You're not Queen Amidala."

"My name is Sabé. I'm the queen's bodyguard. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

"I'm surprised you allowed her highness to travel into town." the Jedi stated.  

"She wanted to check the planet out." Sabé answered. "Besides, she knows how to handle herself in a fight. If anything shall happen to her, Obi-Wan is there. Now, what happened?"

"We were attacked." 

"Attacked?" Sabé exclaimed. 

Anya quickly explained what happened. "There was only one attacker. I believe he was after her highness." Panaka added.

"No." All eyes turned to Anya. "That might be his main objective. But I sense he was after either Obi-Wan or myself."

"Why? And who was this attacked?" the queen's bodyguard asked. 

"He's a Sith. He's a Jedi who follows the Dark Side of the Force. His name is Darth Maul. And as to why," Anya didn't know how much to tell them. The less they know, the better. "I don't know. We're trying to figure that out."

"Do you think he'll return tonight?" Ric Olié asked. 

"No. If he does, he'll return tomorrow."

There wasn't much anyone could do. All they can do was wait for the others to return. Panaka put some more guards on duty and a pilot, just in case. Once everyone was settled, Anya went back to her shared quarters with Obi-Wan.

She sat on the bed, toying with the idea of contacting Obi-Wan. Then decided not to. She didn't want to disturb or worry him. Obi-Wan had enough to worry about. Besides, she didn't want him to think she couldn't handle things on her own. What troubled her was Maul's appearance. She doesn't remember reading about the Sith attacking at night. If he did, Obi-Wan would had mentioned it.

Crossing her legs, hands resting on her knees, she stretched out to the Force and found her center. Images rolled by. The images were events that already happened. None of the images had anything to do with the mission. She found no answers as to why Maul would attack at night.

Anya refocused her thoughts and reached out to Obi-Wan. She sensed his presence in a small house. Through the Force, she could tell he was troubled. Everything that happened today was almost the complete opponent. Anakin has a father and his midi-chlorain count was average. If only he knew what happened. 

Laying down, she closed her eyes. //Good night, love.// she sent, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear it. She just settled down when she heard a voice. Obi-Wan's voice!

//Good night.// The words were filled with love.

She laid there, staring up at the ceiling. That's the third time they were able to read each other that intimate. The only way is if they were bonded. But they weren't. What was going on? Could somehow this mission be causing this?

Feeling the comfort by the brief touch from Obi-Wan, she quickly fell asleep.

The night sounds of Tatooine filtered in through the small window. Obi-Wan laid awake on the make shift bed on the floor. The small house was quite. Except for the usual night sounds and Jar Jar's snoring. Not far from him, Padmé was sound asleep in Shmi's room. For some odd reason, the young handmaiden or queen, was making him uncomfortable. Just the way she sometimes looked at him. He couldn't figure out why.

A noise outside caught his attention. He stared at the window before closing his eyes. His mind drifted to Anya. And his heart aced. He missed her deeply. Maybe it's because of the mission. He reached out with the Force and found her on the ship. He immediately sensed danger. His senses came full alert. He was ready to hurry back to help. But he didn't. He knew Anya could handle herself. The danger peaked and somehow he could tell she was fighting. But with who? Then a wave of darkness washed over him. Just as sudden as it started, the danger and the darkness were gone. What ever it was, was gone now. Obi-Wan wished he knew what was going on. She'll tell him when he gets back. He just closed his eyes when he heard a voice in his head.

//Good night, love.//

The voice belonged to Anya. The words were filled with love. Too tired to think about it, he answered back. 

//Good night.// 

He then rolled over and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Boonta Eve podrace arena was crowed and full of excitement. Every being in the arena were excided for the race to begin. The contestants and their racers were on the track getting ready. 

Obi-Wan stood by Anakin's racer, looking around. The last time he was at a podrace was over five years ago. He and Qui-Gon were searching for the missing son of a senator. Their investigation led them to Malastare. It turned out that the son was a podracer and was killed in the race. He didn't like podracing then, he still doesn't like it now. Podracing was dangerous and greed.

Off the distance, he saw Padmé, Jar Jar, and Shmi walking over to the viewer's box. He knew Shmi was nervous. And there was Padmé. A shiver ran up his spine. Ever since they left the ship two days ago, the young handmaiden kept looking at him in adoring way. Like she was looking up to him. Obi-Wan hoped the young handmaiden wasn't falling for him. In a hero-worshipping short of a way. The last time something happed like that, he almost got married to a princess. He'll have to be careful he doesn't send any wrong signals. Or she'll have Anya to deal with. 

Obi-Wan glanced down at Anakin. Did Qui-Gon truly believe this boy could win? Or was it because Anakin was the Chosen One? he thought.

A noise to his left pulled Obi-Wan from his thoughts. At the back of his mind, he senses were tingling. Something wasn't quite right. Then he saw the Doug, named Sebulba, walking away from the racer, whistling. He sensed deception from the Doug.

"A very dangerous Doug named Sebulba." Anakin's words echoed in his mind.

Obi-Wan started to walk over to check it out when the announcer announced the race will be starting soon and to clear the rack. He hesitated. He wanted to check out the racer but he had to get off the track. Abandoning the search, he stepped over to Anakin.

"You ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, sir."

Grabbing Anakin under the arms, he lifted the boy up into the pod. "Be careful. I'm going to tell you something, someone told me. Concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts. Remember that."

"Yes, sir. Who told you that?"

"A very wise man. My master. Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts."

"I will." Anakin replied as he put his helmet on.

Obi-Wan doubled check to see if Anakin was settled and everything was okay. Once he was satisfied, he went to join the others in the private viewer's box. The box rose up to its perch, high above the racetrack. The race started.

The bright Tatooine sun beaten down on anything that got caught in it. A small caravan slowly made its way across the desert, from Mos Espa. The group was dragging a hyperdrive and supplies. Obi-Wan kept an eye out for any sign of the Sith warrior. Riding on the other eopie, Jar Jar finally got a handle on riding the creature. Padmé stared straight ahead. Obi-Wan could tell the young queen wanted to say something.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé, who was sitting in front of him, turned just enough to see his face. "I know it's none of my business, but are you in love?"

Obi-Wan was shocked by the question. He never expected it. "Yes, I am."

"Who?" Padmé asked. "I am sorry. I have no right asking. It's your privacy."

"It's alright. I don't mind. Is it that obviously?"

"At times. Is it another Jedi?" she asked.

"Its Anya." Obi-Wan said with a bright smile.

"She is very lucky. I didn't know Jedi were allowed to love."

Padmé's statement throw Obi-Wan for a loop. It dawned on him that Jedi weren't allowed to love. But that was what his mind and memories were telling him. But that's not what reality was saying. Everyone knew he and Anya were lovers. There were several other Jedi who were bonded to each other or married a non-Jedi. 

A wobbling from Artoo broke into Obi-Wan's thoughts. He and Padmé looked down at the little droid. "What is it, Artoo?" Obi-Wan asked.

Artoo gave a short series of whistles. Obi-Wan looked up a head of them and saw the ship had come into view. And then he noticed the guards surrounding the ship.

"There's trouble," he murmured. 

"Why?" Padmé looked and saw the scene before her.

"Big trouble." Jar Jar added.

As the group got closer, Anya and Panaka stepped away from the ship. A guard came over and helped Padmé down. Obi-Wan claimed down after her. 

"Captain, what is going on?" Padmé asked.

"Its best you get inside, your highness." Panaka said quietly. The two head for the ship with JarJar following. 

Anya stepped up to Obi-Wan. She knew what he was going to ask. "We were attacked last night."

"By who?" her lover asked.

"Darth Maul." 

"What? That's impossible. He never attacked during the night. The first I seen him was when Qui-Gon was fighting him."

"Well, he was here."

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked.

"No. I was the only one who fought him." Anya replied.

"We'll talk later. Get the hyperdrive loaded. I'm going back to town." said Obi-Wan.

Anya knew why. "Anakin."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Keep an eye out for us incase Maul does appear."

Anya agreed and stepped back as Obi-Wan mounted the animal. He took the rains of the other eopie and headed back towards town. 

Obi-Wan didn't realized how long the walk from town to the ship was. He didn't remember the first time Jar Jar, Artoo, Padmé and him went to Mos Espa. And the heat wasn't helping matters either.

As they walked, a heavy weight was settling on Obi-Wan's heart. He didn't want to leave Shmi behind. He knew Anakin would miss her. He had wanted to free her. But Watto wouldn't allow it. Maybe there was something the council or Qui-Gon or even Luke could do. Several times Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin to see how the boy was handling things. A couple of times, he had to stop and wait for the boy to catch up.

"You okay, Ani? Do you need to stop and rest?" Obi-Wan asked when he looked back and saw Anakin having trouble keeping up. 

"Can we stop for a minute?" Anakin asked breathless.

"Sure. All you have to do is say something." Obi-Wan said stepping over to him. He saw something in the boy's face. "Anakin, you can change your mind."

"I know. But I want to do it. I've always dreamt of becoming a Jedi." the boy said.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I tried to free her, Ani."

"I know." Sadness was in the boy's voice.

It broke Obi-Wan's heart to see Anakin hurting. "I promise when we get back I'll see what I can do about freeing your mom." He laid a gentle hand on Anakin's shoulder.

They stood there for several minutes while Anakin rested. A tingling at the back of his mind put Obi-Wan on alert. The tingle grew. At first, he acted liked nothing was wrong. Then, that tingle exploded to full danger. He became fully alert. In a blink of an eye, Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out and scanning the area for danger. Anakin glanced around. He didn't know what was going on.

"Obi-Wan, sir, what is the problem?"

"Danger." Obi-Wan said.

Off in the distance, Obi-Wan could hear a humming. At first, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. The sound grew louder. In the direction of Mos Espa, there was three black spots and heading towards them. Anakin sees the approaching objects.

"What are those?" 

Using the Force, Obi-Wan enhanced his vision to see what it was. "Probe droids."

"Probe what?"

"Probe droids. Someone is searching for us. Go hide behind those rocks and stay there until I tell you so."

Anakin did as he was told. Obi-Wan went on the defense. As soon as the probe droids were in range, two of the droids started to shot. Obi-Wan blocked the blaster bolts. The third droid buzzed off in a different direction. 

Probably to tell Maul where we're at. Obi-Wan thought.

The droids moved to either side of Obi-Wan. The padawan was having trouble blocking the blots. The droid behind him fired. Using a backhand parry, Obi-Wan blocked the bolt and sent it back to the droid. The bolt hit the probe droid square in the center. In a shower of sparks, the droid crashed to the desert floor, just centimeters away form Anakin.

Anakin peeked above the rock to watch Obi-Wan fight. He stared on in awe. He has never seen a Jedi fight before.

Obi-Wan somersaulted up in the air. The droid had trouble keeping track of the Jedi. As he came down, the blue blade stabbed the probe droid right in the center. Sparks flew everywhere and fell to the ground. Anakin came out from behind the rock and ran over to the young Jedi.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ani." Obi-Wan said being down to exam the ruined probe droid. 

"What are we going to do?"

"Get to the ship. He knows we're here." Obi-Wan said standing up.

"He? Who is he?" Anakin asked as they started to run.

"Someone named Darth Maul."

"Who is he?"

"A Sith. A dark Jedi. The last time we met, he killed someone very dear to me." Obi-Wan answered as he went into a full run.****

Obi-Wan was running full speed towards the ship. He noticed there were no guards outside the ship. He only hoped Anya got the hyperdrive installed. Anakin was falling behind with every step. The boy's legs couldn't keep up with the Jedi.

"Obi-Wan, sir, wait!"

Obi-Wan turned and saw a black object heading towards them. The object was Darth Maul. The speeder bike was heading straight towards Anakin.

"Anakin, drop!"

Anakin dived to the ground. Maul missed hitting him and flipped off the bike and had his lightsaber sweeping towards Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan barely blocked the blow.

"Tell them to take off!" Obi-Wan yelled as Anakin picked himself off the ground. A noise filled the air. Obi-Wan knew it was the ship. And knew who was responsible.

Anakin ran to the ship as it was lifting off. He saw a person appear in the hatchway, wearing a brown robe. He can feel himself being lifted up onto the ramp. Once his feet hit the ramp, Anakin ran up into the ship. He noticed the person was a female. She gave him a quick glance before turning back to the battle. 

The boy stood off to the side. Anya couldn't pay attention to him. Her focus was on Obi-Wan and Maul. Obi-Wan jumped up onto the ramp. To her surprised, Maul jumped up behind him. Using every ounce of strength of the Force, she force pushed Maul off the edge of the ramp. Anya hit the switch and the ramp closed.

Obi-Wan bent down, catching his breathe. Anakin was beside him before Anya could take a step. 

"You all right?" Anya asked bending down beside her lover.

"Just got the wind knocked out of me." Obi-Wan replied breathless.

"What was it?" Anakin asked.

Anya looked up at the boy and her breath stuck in her throat. //Please tell me that's not him.//

"A Sith." Obi-Wan stated.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"We must be patient." Anya said.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Anya." Obi-Wan introduced the two.

"Please to met you." Anakin said as he and Anya shook hands. "You're a Jedi too?"

"Yes, I am." Anya had a small smile on her face.

The door to the hallway opened and Padmé and Captain Panaka hurried over to them. Panaka gave Anakin a "who are you" look.  

"Was that our visitor from last night?" Panaka asked.

"Yes." Anya answered.

"What did he want?" the boy asked.

"The queen." Padmé stated. 

They all looked at each other. The ship shuttered as they left the Tatooine atmosphere. Anya helped Obi-Wan stand up. Padmé introduced Panaka to Anakin. 

"Lets get to the bridge and see if this hyperdrive works. If not. . ." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off.

"That's when we use the back up plan." Padmé said staring at Anya.

"What back up plan?" Anakin asked as the group head to the bridge.

"Tell you later, Anakin." Anya said as the door to the bridge opened.

Maul watched as the ship disappeared into the shy. Hatred and anger filled every inch of him. The Jedi had escaped!

Turning, he went to retrieve his speederbike. Maul knew he would find the Jedi difficult. Especially Skywalker. The brief battle last night had proven Sidious' theory. Skywalker was indeed powerful. During the battle, he felt a tingling in the Force. He had never felt that way when he fought other Jedi. Could it be she was the Chosen One? The old prophecy his master talked about. But his master talked of another prophecy: The Child of Light, Child of Dark. 

Sidious believes Skywalker was one of the prophecies. He wanted her alive at all costs. He already had plans for her. 

Mounting his speederbike, Maul sped back to his ship. Sidious would need to know. And he knew his master wasn't going to be pleased.

When he got back to the ship, he contacted his master. Maul was raised hating the Jedi. He killed several Jedi before. None were as formidable as Skywalker and Kenobi. Not even the Padawan he killed a month ago. There was something about them. What if it was true about Skywalker being one of the prophecies? A grin spread across his face. He would enjoy turning her to the Dark Side.

What about Kenobi? Maul knew of the legendary master/padawan team. He made it appoint to read up on them. Master Qui-Gon Jinn, one of the best negotiators in the order. Jinn lost his last padawan to the Dark Side. Who in turn tried to kill Kenobi, Jinn, and tried to blow up the Jedi Temple. He had watched them fight before, from a distance, of course. In time, he would have the thrill of killing them. He thought that way about the entire order.

"Well?" Sidious asked.

"They escaped, my master."

Maul couldn't read his master's face because it was covered by his hood. But he knew, his master was angry.

"What happened?" Maul quickly explained what happened. Sidious was silent. "I'll take care of the queen here. As for the Jedi, they'll come to you." Sidious must had picked something up from Maul. "There's more. What is it?"

"Skywalker is very strong in the Force. As I was fighting her, I felt an electric charge coming from her."

His master smiled. A rare occasion. "Good. I knew she was on of the prophecies. Which one, I don't know. What about Kenobi?"

"I felt the same electric charge from him as well. Could it be that both of them are the prophecies?" Maul replied.

"Possible. This is something I need to look into. Lord Maul, stay on Tatooine for the time being. Look into Kenobi's past. See what you can learn."

"Yes, my master."

The commlink shut down. Maul did as his master ordered. He didn't like the desert planet very much. But he will stay. Flipping several switches and entering several codes, Maul brought up the Jedi Temple's personal records. He was able to get into the records without any trouble. He typed Obi-Wan Kenobi. A few seconds later, Obi-Wan's record appeared before the Sith warrior. As he read through the information, Maul noticed that Obi-Wan's midi-chlorian wasn't listen. Instead, there was a note that Yoda had requested that count not be listed. Maul thought this was odd. 

Why would Skywalker and Kenobi's midi-chlorian counts not be listed? Unless it was true and they are the prophecies. Maul thought. Master Sidious must know of this.

The ship was quite as it made it's way to Coruscant. It was in the night cycle, so everyone was mostly sleeping. Before retiring to his shared quarters with Anya, Obi-Wan made sure Anakin was settled in. When he got back, he found Anya sitting on the bed, staring at nothing. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked

"That little boy is my grandfather." Anya said not looking at him. "He grows up to be Vader?"

"Yes, he does."

"I never thought I would meet him, not as a spirit. I knew when I asked the council to send me, there would be a great possibility I would meet him. But now that I did, I don't know what to think or say."

"I think I know what you're going through." Obi-Wan said. Anya turned to look at him for the first time. She was puzzled by his statement. "I'm reliving this mission. I just hope Qui-Gon doesn't try to take Anakin on as his padawan."

They just sat there. Anya leaned back and rested her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her. So much had changed on this mission, not only was Anakin not The Chosen One, his father was another slave, and Darth Maul attacked the ship at night. Something was definitely wrong here.

"What happened last night?" he asked braking the silence. 

Anya explained everything. Obi-Wan told her he felt danger and darkness when he reached out to her through the Force. What was going on? Something is happening to the time line. It seems like the changes started when Anya and Taraya first appeared. So, could Luke, Jaina, Microft, Valin, and Anya be effecting the time line?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The council chamber was lit only by the Coruscant sun. All the council members were present and watching as the two young Jedi stood before them. The room was filled with an unspoken question.

"Something strange is going on." Anya said.

"What do you mean?" Mace Windu asked.

"Something in the mission changed." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"How so?" the senior councilor asked.

"At first, it was little things. Nothing too significant. Then on Tatooine, it seemed everything Qui-Gon said, was almost the opposite." the padawan said.

"What about you, Anya?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"I stayed behind to watch over the queen. We both agreed that it was best Obi-Wan went into town." the Knight answered.

"Nothing happened?" another council member asked.

"No. During the night, we were attacked."

A mummer between the members started. 

"Do you know who the attacker was?" Mundi asked,

"The Sith warrior, Darth Maul." the young Knight asked.

The murmurs were louder this time. "If I remember correctly, the Sith never attacked during the night." Depa Billaba stated.

"That is true, Master Billaba." Obi-Wan stated.

"More you have." Yoda didn't ask.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said. He braced himself before speaking. "While on Tatooine, we found a boy who is Force-sensitive."

"A vergence?" Yoda asked.

"Anakin Skywalker?" another council member asked.

"A vengeance, no. Anakin, yes." the padawan answered.

"What do you mean?" Windu asked confused.

"How, we don't know. But Anakin's count was average. And his father was another slave. But he was killed trying to reach his family, who was sold and moved off planet." the young man explained.

"Strange this is. Unexpected it is." Yoda said.

"What is Anakin's midi-chlorian count?"

"Nine thousands." Anya said.

The council members looked at each other puzzled. How can the Skywalker boy only have nine thousand? The boy should be the Chosen One. But now, he isn't. Each member remembers what happened before. Qui-Gon was dead set on having Anakin be trained as a Jedi, that he told everyone he would train the boy. A decision Obi-Wan didn't like. Could Obi-Wan and Anya trying to hide that Anakin is the Chosen One? Or were they telling the truth? There was only one way to find out.

"Test the boy we will." Yoda spoke up.

"Bring him before us." said Windu, waving his hand.

Obi-Wan and Anya bowed and left. Once the doors closed behind them, Windu looked down at the little green master on his right.

"Do you think they're lying?"

"The truth, they speak. Worried Obi-Wan is." exclaimed Yoda.

"Why?" Depa asked.

"Afraid Qui-Gon will try to take the boy as his padawan." Mundi answered.

"What if the boy isn't the Chosen One?" 

"A different future." Yoda looked at each member in turn. The disturbance Yoda felt was getting stronger. Something terrible was going on. 

Sitting in the holographic room, Obi-Wan stared up at the holo star map. Anya stood beside him, reading the information that appeared on the small data screen.

"So, who gets Anakin?" she asked.

"We both go." Obi-Wan said, staring at the planet of Hoth.

"Okay." She noticed there was something troubling him. And knew why. "The only way to know is to ask him."

"I know. I guess I'm a little afraid of what he'll say."

"If you ask me, I don't think Qui-Gon will do it. You learn from mistakes. And I think he learned his."

"You really think so?" Obi-wan asked.

"Of course. Now, lets go get Anakin."

On the trip back from the Senate building, Anakin was trying to see through the air car's windows. Several times Anya had to tell him to sit still. The two Jedi could sense the boy was nervous, a little scared and excited. It almost broke Anya's heart to know in a few short hours, Anakin's hopes and dreams would be crushed because he was too old and full of fear. But will that change also?

The air car left them off on the north-landing pad. The moment the boy stepped onto the landing pad, he was in awe. 

"Were do we have to go?" Anakin asked.

"Do you see the tower in the middle?" Obi-Wan asked. The boy nodded his head. "There. On the very top." Anakin had to crane his neck back just to see the top of the tower. "Come on, Ani." the older man said as he and Anya started towards the landing pad doors. The boy had to run to catch up to them.

The moment of truth was now. Now it's up to the council if Anakin will be trained. For some odd reason, Obi-Wan doesn't sense Anakin to be dangerous. Could that mean Anakin really isn't the Chosen One?

He glanced over at Anya as they rode the turbolift up to the council chamber. By the expression on her face, he knew something was wrong. He didn't want to ask just in case it has something to do with Anakin. His heart was telling him it was. 

"He won't pass." Anya said as the two of them walked out onto the balcony.

Obi-Wan and Anya presented Anakin to the council. The boy was nervous. Everyone sensed and saw it. Obi-Wan had to explain, again, how he found the boy. By the time they reached the chamber, Anya appeared calm. She didn't give any clues as to if there was a problem. Being dismissed, the two lovers went down to the balcony, to wait.

As they approached the balcony, they saw two robed figures waiting. Qui-Gon and Luke were having a conversation. They stopped when they felt their presence.

"You two look worn out." Qui-Gon said.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Anya said sarcastically.

"Well, how did it go?" Qui-Gon asked more series.

"The same. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't really change anything." the padawan said.

"Tell them about Anakin." Anya said.

"What about him?" Luke asked.

"Anakin's midi-chlorian was only nine thousand. And his father was another slave. He died trying to reach his family. Anakin was only one year old." explained Obi-Wan.

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon asked. Both Anya and Obi-Wan nod their heads. "Where is he now?"

"He's with the council, being tested." 

"Wait a minute, Anakin is here?" Luke asked stunned.

Anya nodded her head. "In the council chamber, as we speak."

Luke brushed his graying hair back with his hands. "I never thought. . ." 

"Me neither, dad. Me neither." 

Obi-Wan and Anya moved to the railing to watch the evening traffic. 

"A ship. . . A cup. . . A speeder."

Mace Windu lowered the view screen and glanced at Yoda. He gave the small creature a slight nod. 

"How feel you?" Yoda asked.

"Nervous." Anakin answered.

"Why?" asked the little master.

Anakin hesitated. "Ever since I can remember, I have dreamt I was a Jedi. Now that I'm here, I. . . I'm worried I won't be one."

What? Yoda was a little surprised. The boy was nervous. What his mind was telling him that Anakin should be full of fear. He wasn't the Chosen One. What was going on?

"Your thoughts dwell upon your mother." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.

"I miss her."

"Worry you are, not seeing her again." replied Yoda.

"Yes, sir." Anakin said softly.

"I sense no fear in you."

Several of the council members shared glances. They knew this wasn't right. The boy should be full of fear. But he's not.

//Should we continue?// Windu asked. 

//Changes, this does. Continue, we will.// answered Yoda.

"Anakin, tell us about your life." Windu asked.

The Skywalker boy was puzzled. Surely Obi-Wan told them about his life as a slave. But if they wanted to hear it again, then so be it. "I am. . . was a slave," he corrected himself. "For Watto. He is a small junk dealer in Mos Espa, on Tatooine. My mother and I were sold to him after she lost a podrace for Gardulla the Hutt."

"Who's you father?" Mundi asked.

"I really don't remember him. He died when I was one. The person who owned us sold my mother and I to Gardulla the Hutt. From what I was told, he was killed while trying to escape. He wanted to be with his family." answered Anakin.

"Do you know his name?" Windu asked.

"Deem Skywalker."

"Did you hate being a slave?" Adi Gallia asked.

"I don't understand." Anakin stated, looking at her. "What does being a slave have to do with being a Jedi?"

"Fear and anger can lead to the Dark Side."

What Gallia was trying to say, dawned on Anakin. They were trying to see if he was full of anger and fear. "I didn't like being a slave. And I wish for slavery no longer exists. I. . ." His voice trailed off as he searched his feelings. There was no traises of fear or anger in him. "I don't feel anger or fear towards it."

"Anakin, go wait with Obi-Wan and Anya. We need to discuss this." Windu ordered.

A small lump formed in Anakin's throat. The council was going to discuss this future. Bowing, he left to find Obi-Wan and Anya. As he left, he mentally crossed his figures, praying they will accept him. 

Once the door closed behind him, murmurs filled the council chamber. No one didn't know what to say. Anakin's testing was similar but some parts were completely the opposite.

"His father's name was Deem."

"He's not the Chosen One." 

"Padawan Kenobi was right. Some how events changed." 

"How can this be?"

"Decide, we must." Yoda spoke up.

"Repeat history, we can not." Yaddle spoke for the first time.

"Sense no fear. Only light. Evil he will not be." the senior council member said.

"This is a tough decision." exclaimed Windu.

"Perhaps we should vote." suggested Oppo Rancisis

"Vote, we will." Yoda announced.

Each member cast their vote. As the votes were counted, the more somber the chamber became. In the end, each one agreed.

"His fate has been decided." Windu announced. "Summon Obi-Wan, Anya and Anakin."

*          *          *

The Coruscant sun had faded behind the horizon an hour earlier. No matter what the day was, the traffic lines were still crowed. The air was cool and there was a slight breeze. The smell of rain hovered in the air. A storm was rolling in.

Leaning against the railing with her arms crossed, Anya watched her father for any reaction. Luke gone white as she told him about Anakin. Luke had known there might be a chance of meeting his father. But he never really thought it would happen.

The two Jedi Masters listened as Obi-Wan and Anya explained what happened. Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. The mission went almost exactly the same. Everything except Anakin, not being the Chosen One and the Sith warrior attacking the ship at night. 

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anya mentioned Qui-Gon taking Anakin on as his padawan. It would be better if Obi-Wan had his full attention on the mission. Qui-Gon could sense there was something bothering his padawan. But decided to wait until the mission was over to ask. The group didn't noticed when a small boy approached them. Anakin lingered back, hesitating.

"Anakin!" Anya said, surprised to see him.

"You're suppose to be with the council." Obi-Wan added. "What are you doing here?"

"The council told me to wait with you." Anakin replied. "I think they're making their decision."

"Then, we wait." Anya said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Master Qui-Gon Jinn; Obi-Wan's master, and Master Luke; my father."

"Nice to meet you." Anakin said shaking their hands. 

Luke glanced at Anya. She gave a small nod. He couldn't believe his eyes. This boy would be his father. It was a shock to see him. And he was even more shocked. She was treating him as if he was an ordinary child.

"How did it go?" Qui-Gon asked, interrupting Luke's thoughts. 

"Okay, I guess." Anakin answered. "They asked me about my father and being a slave."

"How odd." Qui-Gon murmured.

Anya's commlink buzzed. "Anya here."

"Knight Skywalker," the voice belonged to Mundi. "We request your, Padawan Kenobi, and young Anakin Skywalker's presences."

"On our way." Anya shut off the link and put the communicator away. "The council is ready."

"Good luck, Anakin." the two masters said. 

Placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan guided the boy as the three headed back to the council chamber. Qui-Gon and Luke glanced at each other.

"What do you think?" Luke asked.

"My guess, he's too old." Qui-Gon said. "Lets hope that's the reason. And nothing else."

They stopped outside the doors. Obi-Wan and Anya could sense the nervousness coming off of Anakin. The boy didn't know what the decision will be. But the two Jedi knew. The council will reject him because he was too old. Even if they wanted to argue with the council, there was no way either one will train the boy. Obi-Wan was only a padawan learner. Anya already said she won't do it. She doesn't want to take the risk that Anakin will fall to the Dark Side again. She doesn't want the responsibility if it does happen.

"What if I don't get excepted?" Anakin asked.

Anya bent down so she can be at eye level. "We'll think of something. We won't send you back. You're free now."

"Just remember, what ever happens in there, you'll always be a Jedi to us." Obi-Wan said bending down. His smile was sincere.

//Nice touch, love.// Anya said.

//I mean it.//

//I know.// "Come on." his lover said.

Standing, Anya and Obi-Wan each laid a hand on Anakin's shoulders and the three entered the chamber. All twelve of the council was still sitting in their chairs, waiting. Their faces were motionless. The three stopped in the center, bowing.

"Decided, we have." Yoda spoke.

"He will not be trained." Windu announced.

The news didn't surprised Obi-Wan and Anya. They knew. Anakin stood shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't going to be a Jedi. His dreams were shattered.

_Just remember, what ever happens in there, you'll always be a Jedi to us_. Obi-Wan's words ran through his mind.

A small smile creped at the corners of Obi-Wan's mouth. He was glade the boy wouldn't be trained. The feeling scared him. What he was feeling was the same feeling he got before. //What is going on?//

Anya sensed his feelings. An alarm went off inside her head. //I don't know.// Before she knew what she was doing, Anya stepped forward. "No?"

Her actions surprised everyone in the chamber. Especially Obi-Wan. The two of them made a decision about this. Neither one wasn't going to argue with the council. So, what was she doing?

"He is too old. Dangerous his training will be. Tempted by the Dark Side he can. Too big a risk." Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan touched her mind and found no anger. She knew the council's decision and accepted it. Then why was she questioning the decision?

"Is there any way he can still be trained? Just enough to control the Force?" Anya asked.

//What are you doing?// Obi-Wan asked.

//I don't know. My instincts are telling me argue. I'm not doing it.//

"There is too much of a risk." Windu said. The tone of his voice left no room for argument.

"Yes, master." Anya said bowing. //Why do I feel like arguing?//

//I don't know, love. We'll figure it out later.//

"We don't have time for this now. Queen Amidala is returning to Naboo. Go with her. Draw out the Sith." Windu said. Anya went to say something when Windu held up his hand. "We know."

"What of Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "I promised his mother I would watch out for him."

"A padawan you still are. A tough road ahead. The Trails you'll be taking soon. Full concentration you must have." Yoda exclaimed. "His charge, you are, Anya. Help watch him you can, padawan."

Both Anya and Obi-Wan bowed their heads. Anakin stared up at each one. He couldn't figure out why they weren't arguing with the council. They could train him.

"Padawan Kenobi; Knight Skywalker, stay focuses on the here and now." said Mundi.

Skywalker? Anakin looked back up at Anya, confused. How could Anya and him have the same last name? Could they related?

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said, dismissing them.

The three bowed and left the chamber. Windu glanced down at Yoda.

"I sensed a disturbance." Yoda said.

"What do you mean, Yoda?" Windu asked.

"Know, I do not. Puzzled the boy is. Mistake using her last name." the senior councilor said.

"The boy will fine out eventually. Might as well learn it now."

"Know the disturbance location?" Yaddle asked the other of her species. 

"Obi-Wan and Anya."

Qui-Gon and Luke were still waiting on the balcony. The two masters were sharing storied about Yoda's training methods. Yoda didn't hide the fact that he trained Qui-Gon and Luke. The little master took pride in what Luke had accomplished. He had singled hardly brought back the Jedi from near extinction and reestablished the Jedi Council. 

The two sensed the other's approached and saw the defeated expression on Anakin's face. They knew the boy won't be trained.

"Not good." Luke said.

"I'm too old." Anakin said. "I'm nine years old. How old do you have to be to learn?"

Qui-Gon bent down so he was able to speak to the boy. "When we are chosen to learn the ways of the Force, it's at an early age. The youngest age is six months. Obi-Wan was six months when he came. I came when I was a year old."

"What about Anya and Master Luke?"

"I was eighteen months and Anya before she was even born." Luke said.

Qui-Gon, Anya and Obi-Wan knew the truth. Luke began his training at the age of eighteen years, not eighteen months.

Anakin stared back at Anya. "If you weren't born yet, then how did they know you were going to be a Jedi?"

"Anakin, look who's my father." she said waving at Luke. "Need I say more?"

"Don't you have to be born first to be tested?" the boy wanted to understand.

"We were able to sense Anya's Force signature. That's how we knew she was going to be a powerful Jedi." Luke said putting it into simple terms.

"This is too confusing." the boy said.

"You'll understand in time." Qui-Gon said standing up.

"Where do I go? Since I'm not going to be a Jedi? Do I stay here or will I be sent away?" the boy asked.

"What did the council say about it?" the father asked.

"I promised Shmi I would watch out for him. But the council put him under Anya's charge." the padawan stated. 

Luke gave his daughter a shock glance. He couldn't believe the council would put Anya in charge of Anakin. 

//Hey, it wasn't my idea, dad.// she sent to her father.

"Since I'm still a padawan, my concentration should be on the trails."

"I agree." Qui-Gon said.

"Anya, what will happen to me?" Anakin asked her. The boy was starting to get worried.

Anya felt sympathy towards her grandfather. Just three days ago, he was freed and had hopes of becoming a Jedi. And now, his dreams of being a Jedi Knight were dashed and had no place to go. "Until we can figure things out, you'll be staying with me. After the mission is over, we'll see what we can do about freeing your mom, okay?"

A smile appeared on Anakin's face. "do you think we can free her?"

"We'll try." Qui-Gon added.

"We must be going." Obi-Wan mentioned. He didn't have to explain. They already knew.

Anya bent down to face Anakin. "You have a choice. The queen is returning to Naboo. It could be dangerous. We'll probably be going to battle. And a battlefield is no place for a kid. You can stay here with Qui-Gon and Luke or come with us. We must warn you, it could be dangerous, Anakin."

"I want to help."

"I know you want to help. You are a brave boy, Ani. It's just we don't want you to get hurt." she said in a protective way.

Luke was surprised by how well Anya was handling Anakin. She would make a wonderful mother someday. He glanced over at Obi-Wan and thought the same thing. The young man would make a wonderful faster.

"I'm not afraid." Anakin said. 

It felt like Luke's heart stopped. He had said that exact thing when he began training with Yoda. And not that long, ago, Anya said the same thing after her rescue from the Borlongs. It must be a Skywalker thing.

"Going into battle isn't something to take lightly." Obi-Wan said.

"I want to help. If I help, maybe the council will see I can learn." Anakin pointed up. Anya glanced up at her father then at Obi-Wan. "I want to do this. Obi-Wan freed me from Watto. I want to repay my thanks."

They all saw the sincere in his eyes. The boy wanted to help. Qui-Gon glanced over at his padawan.

//This is not the same boy the council refused to be trained. This Anakin is pure light.// Qui-Gon said.

//What is going on?// the padawan asked. //We must go, Anya.//

"Now, you sure?" she asked.

"Let's go." Anakin said with a smile.

Anya stood up. "Our transport should still be on the landing pad."

"Be careful." Luke said.

With a nod of their heads, the three walked away.

The queen's ship waited on the landing pad. Some of the pilots and guards were busy getting the ship ready for flight. Jar Jar, Anakin and Artoo were still on the landing pad, playing. Obi-Wan and Anya headed down the boarding ramp, deep in conversation. Anakin watched the two closely as they approached. He couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Talk to him when we get back." Anya was saying.

"What if he is planning too?"

"That's why you should talk to him before he speaks to the council. Like I said, I strongly don't think Qui-Gon will ask to train Anakin. Lets get through this mission first and then worry about it." explained Anya.

Anakin hesitated before speaking. He may not be trained as a Jedi, but he knew something was bothering Obi-Wan. And that something was him.

"Obi-Wan, sir. I don't want to be a problem."

"What? A problem? Where did you get that idea at?" Obi-Wan asked bending down.

The two Jedi glanced at each other. "There is nothing wrong."

"Then why are you worried that Master Qui-Gon will taken me as his padawan?"

"It's difficult to explain." Obi-Wan started to say.

"To put it in simple terms," Anya bent down beside her lover. "Obi-Wan had a dream where his master abandoned him to train you."

"If it was just a dream, then why are you worried?"

"Sometimes, Jedi have visions, of the future. We see a glimpse of what is going to happen. Other times, it's just a regular dream. That's what is bothering me. I can't tell if it's a dream or a vision." Obi-Wan finished.

"What if it does come true?" asked Anakin.

"We just have to see." Obi-Wan could see there was something else bothering him. "Ani, is there something else bothering you?"

Anakin looked at Anya. "In the council room, they called you Skywalker."

"Yes, they did. That's because my name is Anya Skywalker."

"How come you have the same name as me?"

The two glanced at each other. She was wondering how long it was going to take her grandfather to ask. "I don't know." Behind them, the shuttle for the queen arrived. "We'll talk about this later."

Anya and Obi-Wan stood and went over to meet the queen. Anakin followed. He was still confused why Anya and him have the same name. 

"Your highness." The two Jedi bowed when the queen stepped off the shuttle. "It is our honor to continue to serve you."

"Senator Palpatine thinks the Federation is trying to destroy me." Amidala said as the group started towards the ship.

Anya wondered for a second if it was the real queen or her bodyguard. "We will not let that happen." Anya said.

Once everyone was on board, the ship rosed up into the night air and speed off towards the astrosphere. 

Qui-Gon stood outside the door to his formal master's apartment. He had just returned from a morning of excuse when he received a message from Yoda. The accent master wished to speak to him. Wondering what it could be, he showered and went over. His raised his hand to ring the door chime when the door slid open. Yoda stood before him. The little master knew Qui-Gon was there. It didn't surprised him. He was use to it.

"My master, you wanted to see me."

"Come. Talk we must."

Yoda turned and went back inside. The door closed behind Qui-Gon. The quarters were still the same as he remembered. Yoda sat in the small chair that sat across the only regular size chair. It's been a long time since he was here. His formal master always kept a regular chair for when he has guess.

The older master folded his hands on top of his cane as Qui-Gon sat down.

"Is there something wrong?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Know the truth you should."

"The truth?"

"Save you, she has. Risking own life for you. Changing history, she is."

What was he talking about? Saving me? Like a Force blow what Yoda was getting at, hit him. Dread and fear filled the bottom of his stomach.

"Anya stopped me from going. She knew I would die. Why? She's changing history." said Qui-Gon.

"Yes. Stubborn you are. Gone would you have known?"

"Yes." What Qui-Gon just said made him realized. Anya knew by doing this, history will change. But it already has changed. She didn't want him going because of Anakin. Maybe with him here, the boy won't turn to the Dark Side. But how did she convince the council.

"Told us she did. Agreed we did."

Another thought accord to him. A stab of fear and horror exploded his head. If things remand the same, then someone was going to die in the melting pit. "If things remain the same, either Obi-Wan or Anya is going to die. We must stop them."

"Take three days to reach them. Too late it is." Yoda said.

"We must leave at once. Maybe we can still stop her!"

"Worried you are. For both your padawan and his love. Worry we all are."

"Does Luke know?"

"Know he does not."

Qui-Gon pulled his commlink out and keyed for Luke. 

"Skywalker here."

"It's Qui-Gon. Where are you?"

"On the _Relic_. Artoo and I are trying to down load some files. Is something wrong?"

"I just learned what Anya was planning. Come to Master Yoda's quarters."

"On my way."

Qui-Gon shut off the link and turned to Yoda. "He's not going to happy."

*          *          *

"What?"

The Jedi Master arrived a few minutes later. He wasn't into the room when Qui-Gon told him of Anya's plans. Luke was bewildered. Part of him was angry with her. But the other part was proud. Risking her own life to save another.

"She's going to be the death of me yet." Luke said joining them.

"Stubborn." Qui-Gon added.

"Stubborn, the Skywalker line is." Yoda said gazing up at them.

"Is it me or is all of Master Yoda's padawans are stubborn and headstrong and so are their padawans?" A half grin appeared on Luke's face.

"It seems that way." Qui-Gon said trying to hide the grin that was threatening to appear.

Yoda whacked both Qui-Gon and Luke across the shins with his walking cane.

"Taken after you two, they have. Perfect for each other, they are." their master said.

Luke's face turned series again. "We can't stop them." 

"They're half way there now. And even if we can, we still can't contact them in fear the droid army will find out." answered the other padawan. 

"We just wait until one of them dies?" He was shocked. His little girl might die while saving Qui-Gon and he couldn't do a thing. Again, he was helpless to save her. Just like when the Borlongs captured and tortured her until near death. Luke turned away from them and stepped over to the window. His mind was mixed with emotions.

"Luke, you all right?"

"Worried, you are."

"Yes, master." He was quite for a few more seconds. "Worried about Anya."

"She's brave. And she knows how to take care of herself. She's a Jedi. And a Skywalker."

"I know," he said half turning. "That's not what I'm worried about. It's the Sith."

"Ready, we must be. Defeat Palpatine at all cost."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The camp was quite as everyone slept. There were a few guards that were posted around the site. Everyone was going to need his or her strength the next day. Queen Amidala thought best they wait until morning to attack.

Several guards had snuck into the palace to look over the situation. Several of the leaders, both Nabooians and Gungans went over the plan of attack. A group of Naboo and Gungan soldiers had gone back to the ship to retrieve supplies. But when they got there, a squad of droids had surround the ship and was searching the surrounding area for the queen. Viceroy Nute Gunray now knows the queen was back on Naboo.

Anya and Obi-Wan made sure they were close to the queen to protect her incase anything attacks. As they were preparing to sleep, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more to snuggle close to Anya. But they were on a mission. The air turned a little chilly as the sun sat. Anakin, who wasn't use to the chill, was freezing. Using part of her robe, Anya wrapped Anakin up with it. Subconiously, the boy snuggled up close to her. At first, Obi-Wan wasn't sure if she knew. But she did.

//He's not use to the chill.// Anya sent to him.

//No, he's not. Lucky him.//

//?//

//He gets to snuggle close and I can't.//

//Jealous?//

//No. He's just a boy.//

Sleep kept eluding Obi-Wan. Tossing and turning, endless shifting, and different positions, sleep will not come. Laying on his side, he watched Anya sleep. The soft light of the moon lighted her features. A tightness wrapped itself around his heart. At times, he would step back and take a look at her and each time, he relearns why he loves her so deeply. 

In that tightness, there was something else. Longing, desire, lust. Feelings he never had. Feelings towards Anya! When did these feelings begin? Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan let himself go into the Force. He searched his memories. The new feelings felt as if it was pulling him to Anya. As if he can't be away from her. He had the need just to touch her.

There! The feeling begun the night before they were given the mission. When their souls joined for a brief moment. The feeling got stronger on the second day of their journey back to Coruscant. What was going on? What does this new feeling mean? Is Anya feeling this also? Obi-Wan wondered.

He reached out and gently brushed some hair away. That small touch eased some of the cravings. But the cravings worsened when he pulled his hand away. He wanted to be near, to touch her. What was happening to him?

His eyes wonder down to the blond head sticking out of the robe. Anakin shifted and turned to face him. So peaceful. So young. How can this boy become the most feared person in the galaxy? Images flashed before his eyes. Images belonging to his future. Events that haven't happened yet. A boy who will change everything for Obi-Wan. If Qui-Gon tries to take him as his padawan.

Both Anya and Luke can't believe this boy is their father and grandfather. The boy who later becomes the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. At the beginning of the mission, Anya was nervous about meeting her grandmother, Queen Amidala. She knew if history repeated itself, she might also meet her grandfather, Anakin. And she has.

Obi-Wan watched the two sleep. He wished every day was like this. No worries. But they were Jedi. Life as a Jedi was never simple. 

Still watching them, an image flashed before him. It was the duel with Maul. Obi-Wan was trapped behind the last wall. Anya was battling the Sith. It was the dream he had before, two years go. But it was Anya, not Qui-Gon, who was fighting Darth Maul.

The disturbance he felt since arriving in the Naboo system, nearly a week ago, exploded to full awareness. Obi-Wan now knew what the dream was trying to tell. It wasn't a dream. It was a vision! Anya was going to die tomorrow. Just like Qui-Gon.

He must warn her. Anya must know she'll die by the hands of the Sith. Anya must know and she must stay alive. He wasn't going to get separated from her and have her die. Obi-Wan promised himself again he won't let her die. 

Reaching out with his mind, he brushed her mind gently. He didn't want to wake Anakin up or anyone else. There was no answer to his brush. He tried again. This time, there was a small moan. Not out loud, but through their special link.

//Anya, please wake up.//

//Obi, it's the middle of the night.// Anya sent over without opening her eyes.

//There's something you have to know.//

//Can it wait?//

//No, it can't.//

//Obi, what ever it is, it can wait.//

//Anya, listen to me, please.// Obi-Wan started to beg.

//Go back to sleep.// That was the only replay.

He felt her drift back to sleep. There was no way to reason with her. He was worried. Obi-Wan had seen possible futures. And every one came true. He wanted to wake her up and ask her. Damn, the kid. At that point, he didn't care if he woke the boy up. But he couldn't. He wasn't being selfish. Anya was right. It was the middle of the night. Everyone needed their rest. The battle for the planet would begin just after sun up.

Obi-Wan rolled back onto his back and clasped his hands behind his head. He tried to close his eyes, but they just kept popping open. Staring up at the starry night, he tried to find the star that would be Coruscant. What will Qui-Gon be doing right now? He thought. Probably pausing with worries and filled with questions that would need answers. His master didn't seem too happy when they left Coruscant the second time. 

Sighing with frustration, the young man stood and walked to the edge of the trees. A Naboo solider spotted the Jedi and stepped over to him. Obi-Wan assured the solider that everything was fine. And he couldn't sleep.

He walked over to the head statue and climbed up to the top. Obi-Wan stared up at the full moon. So much has happened in the past week. Hell, the past two months have been hectic.

Why can't she listen? This is her life we're talking about! Does she know the dream is a vision? History is going to repeat itself. But Anya will die instead of Qui-Gon. Anya, don't do this to me. To us. I love you. I love you more then anything. Then life itself!

An anguish cry escaped his lips. Obi-Wan ran his hands through his spiky hair, frustrated. He was going to lose Anya if he didn't do something.

The bad feeling he had when they boarded the Trade Federation battleship, was stronger. Almost like an alarm is going off. Something indeed was going on. And it was soaking in the Dark Side. 

"Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." He can hear Qui-Gon's voice as clearly as if his master was sitting beside him.

Well, master, maybe this time you're wrong.

Obi-Wan remembered a similar conversation. The master/padawan team was sent to find the assassin who killed a senator on Romos 8. It was best if they went undercover. They pretended to be father and son who were searching for someone. When they arrived, Obi-Wan had the same feeling.

"I have a bad feeling about his." Obi-Wan said as he and his master walked around the market place in the capital city.

"I don't sense anything." replied Qui-Gon.

Romos 8 was dangerous because of its native animal. The zurgbor can be used for anything. But mostly they are used as guards. When trained, if zurgbor are provoked into anger, they can be deadly. Wild zurgbors would go into the towns and look for food. Some, mostly slavers and pirates, use these creatures.

"It's not about the search, father. It's. . . elsewhere. . . elusive." the padawan said looking around at the different booths.

"Don't center on your anxiety, son. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." the master stated as the tall Jedi stepped over to look at some fruit.

"But Yoda said I should be mindful of the future. . ." Obi-Wan said stepping up beside him.

"Not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, father."

It turns out that Obi-Wan was right. While searching for the assassin, they stumbled across a plot by a pirate named Sev Writon, who was planning on attacking a small village in the mountains. That mission nearly cost both their lives. Lucky for them, Bant and her master were in a neighboring system. Both master and padawan spent three days in the med center and another week recovering. After that mission, Qui-Gon started to pay more attention to Obi-Wan's feelings.

Every inch of his body was screaming at him to wake her. Then a thought came to him. What if she already knows and she's planning to continue anyway?

At that moment, Obi-Wan felt trapped and flustered. Part of him wanted to wake Anya while the other part was stopping him. Signing, Obi-Wan placed his head in his hands. He reached inside of himself, his center, and searched for answers.

The walk to the palace turned out to be more difficulty then anyone thought. Before sun up, the Gungan army left to start their part of the battle. As the group went, they kept an eye out for any droids. The clime to the waterfall was more then they bargained for. As they claimed, both Anya and Obi-Wan took turns helping Anakin if the boy needed it.

On the trip, several times Obi-Wan tried to tell Anya about the dream. At first, Anya didn't want to hear it. Then Anya sent across their link that she had the dream again. But this time, it went further. Obi-Wan defeated Maul. She saw herself being held by Obi-Wan. What was being said, she couldn't tell. She had begun to worry. He finally told her, he, too, had the dream and realized it was a vision. Both Jedi promised not get separated and have the vision come true. 

The hanger bay was filled with blaster bolts. The soldiers and the two Jedi were attacking the droid army as the pilots hurried to their ships. Obi-Wan was focused on the droids that he didn't see a small blur of blond and brown rush past him. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the blur of white deflecting the blaster bolts. He knew Anya saw also focused on the battle. But he detected a hint of worry and drought. In less then fifteen minutes, the blaster bolts stopped and the droid army laied in melted pieces around the bay.

"My guess the viceroy is in the throne room." the queen, Padmé, said to Captain Panaka and Anya.

"I agree." Anya said.

The group started towards the main doors of the hanger when the door themselves opened. The doors revealed a finger dressed in black with a red and black face. The group stopped dead at this sudden surprise. Everyone except Anya and Obi-Wan. They knew who the new arrival was.

Darth Maul.

"We'll handle this." Anya said as she and Obi-Wan made their way to meet Maul.

The queen and everyone else headed off in a different direction. The person standing before them looked more deadly then the pervious two encounters. Everything was like devu ve as Obi-Wan took off his robe and Maul advanced towards them. He can sense or feel the adrenalin pulsing through Anya and him. This was what Anya was trying to do. Save Qui-Gon from this monster. Now that the battle had begun, Obi-Wan was more determined not to lose his love.

Maul's foot connected with Obi-Wan's chin. From the impact of the blow, Obi-Wan fell over the ledge.

//Obi-Wan!//

Anya's elbow stabs the Sith hard in the stomach. With that small two-second window, she Forced pushed him over the ledge. Maul falls to the next level down. Jumping down, Anya landed next Maul and was kicked in the chin. The Sith was up and the red energy blade was swinging towards her head. Red and white blades met in a shower of sparks.

Obi-Wan fell hard on his shoulder and rolled off. He grabbed the ledge just in time. Pulling himself up, he grabbed his lightsaber and looked up and gasped. Anya and Maul was heading towards the melting pit.

No. Not again!

Gathering the Force around him, Obi-Wan jumped up to the walkway and started to run. 

//Anya, hold on, I'm on my way.// he sent to her.

There was no replay and his heart nearly stopped. He put everything he had into the run. For some reason, the Force enhanced run wouldn't work. Panic started to take over. He quickly suppressed it. He wouldn't be any help to Anya if he panicked. Every since Qui-Gon told him the Naboo mission was coming, he had a forbidding feeling. Something elusive was at work here. He had the feeling that the duel was going to end the same way. And it appeared it was going to end in death.

The electric walls cycled closed, separating Anya from Maul. Obi-Wan slide to a stop just in time before running into the deadly wall. Maul tested the wall with his blade. Finding no way through, he shut down the saber and started pausing like a deadly prey; ready to pounce it's victim.

Anya turned to face Obi-Wan, who were four walls away. Their eyes locked. She could feel his worry and impatient. 

//Obi, I'm sorry. I tried not to come here. I tried to. . //

//I know. Please don't do anything rash. Try to keep him in the hallway.// Obi-Wan interrupted. 

//I'll try. I love you.//

//I love you, too.//

They heard the wall cycling. The wall between the Sith and the Jedi opened. Anya turned to block Maul's blow. Obi-Wan hurried down the corridor towards them. His heart skipped a best as he saw Anya and Maul heading towards the Melting Pit. The last wall closed just as Obi-Wan got there. Frustration filled him as he watched the fight.

No, not again!

The Jedi and the Sith moved around the Melting Pit. Anya blocked every blow. Sweat was beginning to run down her neck. Maul had the upper hand. She surprised herself that she was starting to tire.

//Obi-Wan, help! I don't think I can keep this up.//

//Hold on, Anya. Just a few more minutes. Just hang on.// Obi-Wan sent back. He sent a wave of energy towards her. Obi-Wan hoped it would help.

But it didn't. 

Oh, god, please no. Please, not again!

Anya backed away from Maul. It suddenly dawned on her that the dream was going to come true. And in a blink of an eye, Maul caught Anya off guard. Using the hilt of his lightsaber, he hit her in the chin and ran the red blade through her.

Anya turned shocked and stunned eyes to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stood frozen behind the wall. Horror filled him. It was repeating. History was repeating itself. 

// Obi, I'm sorry.//

Obi-Wan watched helplessness as Anya sank to her knees and then fall to the floor.

"Noooooooo!"

Obi-Wan's scream caught Maul's attention. The Sith turned to face the padawan. Rage started to fill Obi-Wan. He looked at Ayna and back at Maul. A sneer appeared on Maul's face. The blue blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber came alive as the wall opened. The Sith was upon him in seconds. Blue and red blades clashed as the two battled. His body countered, paired, and counter each of Maul's blows. But his mind was screaming at him. Telling him what he can do different this time. And one of those things was not to have his back to the Melting Pit. 

Obi-Wan found himself starting to grow weary. It was taking very ounce of his strength to battle the dark warrior. This was something he couldn't do. He couldn't let Maul get pass his defenses. A wave of energy washed over him. Obi-Wan could feel his energy and strength grow. He used that energy and strength to battle. And he knew where it was coming from.

Anya. 

Anya was helping Obi-Wan to defeat the Sith Lord. He couldn't let her use her energy and strength to help him. She needed it for herself, to heal until he could get help. He pushed the energy and strength back towards Anya.

//Use it. Defeat Maul.//

Obi-Wan's heart nearly stopped. He heard the weakness in Anya's voice. He could feel her life energy slipping. //You're not going to die. Hang on.// He wasn't sure if she heard him or not. 

Obi-Wan doubled his attack. He had Maul back up against the wall. He saw the Sith's left hand raise and knew what he was going to do. Before Maul could Force push Obi-Wan away, the padawan ducked and brought the blue blade up and severed the double edge lightsaber in half. Half of the saber flow from Maul's hand and landed on the edge of the Melting Pit. Maul brought the blade down a killing strike only to be met with a blue blade. 

"Give it up, Jedi. You have lost." Maul sneered.

"You underestimated yourself. It is you who will lose." Obi-Wan said.

"If I'm to lose, then why is your lover dying?"

Anger filled Obi-Wan as the words sunk in. He could feel Anya's life slipping and growing weaker. A grin appeared on Maul's face as he saw the anguish that played a crossed Obi-Wan's.

"Good. I can fill your anger. Let it go and embraces the Dark. Join us. My master can heal her. Then she, too, can embrace the Dark." Maul hissed. 

A noise caught their attention. The two looked over just in time to see Maul's other half of his lightsaber fall into the Melting Pit. 

"Never. We will never join you." 

Anya's weak voice filtered over to them. Anya was bracing herself up on an elbow. Sweat was running down her face. Obi-Wan knew just that act was costing Anya. Then she slumps back to the floor. Using every once of energy and the Force, Obi-Wan pushed Maul away and into the wall. The blow knocked the wind out of Maul. For just a spilt second, Maul hesitated. And in that split second, Obi-Wan swung the lightsaber with vengeance and sliced Maul in two. Maul had a puzzled expression on his face as he stared at Obi-Wan. And he knew. Knew the reason why his master wanted Anya and Obi-Wan alive, to turn to the Dark Side. He knew who they were. And he saw Sidious' death and who dealt the killing blow. Obi-Wan watched as Maul's severed body fell the floor. Relief filled him for a few seconds. Using the Force, he pushed the remains over to the ledge of the Melting Pit and watched as it tumbled down the shaft.

Turning off the lightsaber, Obi-Wan hurried over to Anya. Bending down next to her, he gathered her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest. 

"Anya?" he asked. His voice cracked as he brushed some hair away from her eyes. 

Anya's eyes slowly opened. "I guess I was wrong. Someone was suppose to get hurt."

"You're going to be alright now."

"I did it. I saved Qui-Gon." Anya gave a weak smile. A smile that nearly torn Obi-Wan's heart. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly so the tears wouldn't fall. He opened them when he felt a light touch on his cheek. Anya stared up at him, her eyes full of love. The tear rolled down his cheek.

"We need to get you help."

He picks her up and carried her to help.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The pilots were standing around, trying to figure out who blow the battle station up. A lone fighter flew into the hanger bay and landed. The pilots went over to see who the pilot was. The cockpit opened and a blond hair boy popped up.

"Anakin?" Ric Olié exclaimed.

"Am I in trouble?" Anakin asked.

"You were the one who destroyed the battle station?" asked Bravo Two.

"I didn't mean too." the boy replied.

All the pilots and ground crew stared in amazement at Anakin. A noise behind them snapped back to the present. They turned to see Amidala, Panaka and others heading towards them. With the help of Ric Olié, Anakin claimed out of the fighter.

"Report, Captain." Amidala asked Ric Olié.

"The battle station has been destroyed. Thanks to Anakin here." answered Ric Olié.

"Anakin?" The queen was shocked. "It was you who shot the destroyer droids."

"I was only trying to help." the boy said.

"Thank you, Anakin." Amidala said with a smile.

"Has anyone seen the Jedi?" Panaka asked looking around.

"Not since the battle started." Ric Olié stated.

"The last we seen them, they were fighting that. . . creature." A guard added. "The one that attacked the ship."

Off to the side, movement called their attention. Everyone turned as Obi-Wan walked through the doorway to the power generator, carrying an injured and unconious Anya. Everyone was shocked. Amidala, Panaka, Anakin, Ric Olié and several others rushed over to them.

"What happened?" Amidala asked.

"She needs help right away." Obi-Wan said.

"Follow us." Amidala ordered as the group headed off towards the hanger bay entrance.

Anakin kept glancing up at Anya. One of her hands slipped off and was dangling down. The boy took a hold of it. He mentally crossed his fingers and prayed Anya would make it. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Menace of Darth Maul

It's been some time; okay a lot of time, since I update this. I just never gotten around to updating the rest of the story. This will probably be the only Star Wars story I write. This story was suppose to be part of a bigger story line I was working on. But I long since got ride of the idea. So this is the only thing that will come out of the story line.

And since I can't stand the prequels, thanks to Lucas, I never went back to this story until recently. So please excuse any mistakes that might be in here.

So for anyone who has been following this, here is the ending. Hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to review!

I don't own Star Wars. But Anya, Microft, Selin, Mallory, He'fy, Sparky, and the Relic are mine creations

* * *

Part Three

Recover and the Dark Side

Chapter 13

The Republic cruiser landed softly on the ground. Queen Amidala and government officials stood with Nute Gunray and Rune Hacko. Several security officers surround them. Off to the right, Anakin stood alone. After Obi-Wan contacted the council, he has asked Anakin if he could great the council. The boy agreed. As Anakin waited, he wondered what the council will think when they saw who was greeting them.

"You can kiss your trade franchise good-bye." Panaka said.

Panaka and the security guards escorted the two Neimiodians to the cruiser. Anakin followed. Palpatine emerged from the cruiser followed by several royal guards. The boy bowed when Palpatine greeted him.

"We are indebted to you, Anakin Skywalker." Palatine said and moved on.

The Jedi council, five of them, followed behind. Among them was Qui-Gon and Luke. Anakin gave them a low bow.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu asked.

"In the med center. He doesn't want to leave Anaya. He asked me to greet you when you arrived." Anakin answered.

Anakin stepped aside so the council could join the queen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Luke smiling down at him.

"Thank you for coming. My people are indebted to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anya Skywalker, and Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Kenobi couldn't meet you. He haven't left the med center since after the battle." Amidala explained.

"How are they doing?" asked Windu.

"Anya was seriously wounded. The doctors said she'll recover. But she hasn't awoken yet." Amidala answered. A hint of worry in her voice.

"What of Obi-Wan?" Yoda spoke.

"He won't sleep or eat. He's exhausted." Anakin spoke before the queen could answer.

Standing beside him, Qui-Gon felt Luke stiffen. Anakin must have felt it also, because the boy looked up puzzled.

"Luke, you alright?" Qui-Gon whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Luke whispered back. He didn't want Anakin to over hear.

"You're highness, I would like to introduce to you Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Luke Skywalker." Mace Windu said waving towards Qui-Gon and Luke. The two masters stepped forward and bowed. "Master Jinn is Obi-Wan's master and Master Skywalker is Anya's father."

"It is an honor to meet the both of you. You must be proud of them." Amidala said bowing her own greeting.

"Yes, we are." Qui-Gon answered.

"We are indebted to them. They and Anakin are now heroes of Naboo."

The two masters bowed slightly again. "With your permission, your highness, we would like to see them." Luke said, trying to keep his voice and face calm.

"Of course." Queen Amidala replied. "One of my mine handmaidens will take you there."

The med center was located in the east wing of the palace. The center was still busy with wounded. When Luke and Qui-Gon entered, the young handmaiden told a young nurse they were there to see the Jedi. The young nurse showed them to the room where Anya was. The room was down a long narrow hallway. When they walked into the room, the sight before them nearly broke Luke's heart.

In the middle of the room, lying on a bed was Anya. Tubs and IVs connected her to the machines that were monitoring her health. Sitting in a chair, both hands holding one of Anya's, Obi-Wan rested his chain on the soft bed. His back was towards them. Sensing their presence, he turned to look at them. Qui-Gon's breath stuck in his throat. His padawan looked exhausted. Dark circles were under his eyes. It looked like Obi-Wan haven't eaten nor slept in days.

Luke rushed over to Anya's side. He took her hand and whispered something to her.

"She can't hear you." Obi-Wan said.

"Don't worry. She can hear." Luke reassured the young man. "We've been through this before."

"How are you, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked staring at him with concern eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Qui-Gon heard the tiredness in that voice. The young man was exhausted and knew it too. Obi-Wan could never lie and get away with it. He knew him too well.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat and some sleep." the master said.

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving her side. I got separated from her and she nearly died. I promised myself to stick close to her. But I failed. Just like I failed you. We go separated and you died." exclaimed Obi-Wan.

Luke looked pasted Qui-Gon's shoulder and saw Anakin standing just inside the doorway. The boy was confused and a little nervous. "Qui-Gon." he softly said in a warning.

The master and padawan turned to look at Anakin. The boy stepped back afraid to come in. They didn't know how long the boy was standing there and how much he had heard.

"Come here, Anakin." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin hesitated before walking over to them. Once he was there, the master picked him up and sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"How much did you hear?"

"What did Obi-Wan mean by when you died?" the boy asked.

"It's a long, compucated story." Qui-Gon tried not to answer.

"Tell me."

"You're still too long. Maybe when you're older."

"Anakin, was there something you wanted to tell us?" Luke suggested, hoping to change the subject.

"Pad-Amidala and the council are heading down the hallway."

Just as he said that, Amidala, Panaka and the five council members walked in. Two handmaidens, stood by the door.

"Any change?" Amidala asked.

"No." Luke answered.

"Keep me informed. If you need something, just ask." the young queen said.

"Of course. Thank you." Qui-Gon answered.

Amidala and Panaka left, followed by the two handmaidens. Once they were gone, Yoda stepped up to Obi-Wan.

"How feel you, Obi-Wan?" the green master asked.

"Fine, master." Obi-Wan answered softly.

"Lying, you are. See through you, I can. Rest you need."

"I'm not leaving. Not until she wakes up. I'm not making that mistake again." Obi-Wan stated.

The other council members, Plo Kloon, Depa Billaba, and Ki-Adi-Mundi glanced at each other.

"Qui-Gon; Luke, we would like to speak to Obi-Wan and Anakin alone." said Plo Kloon.

"Of course." The two masters left the room.

Out in the hall, they waited. Luke started to pause back and forth, like an expecting father. Qui-Gon went to ask him what was bothering him when Palpatine appeared around a corner.

"Master Jinn, welcome." Palpatine said bowing.

"Congratulation on the election, Chancellor Palpatine." Qui-Gon replied bowing in return.

"Thank you. How is she doing?"

"She's going to be fine." Luke answered.

Palpatine looked over at Luke for the first time. "I'm glade to hear that."

"Chancellor, this is Master Luke Skywalker, Anya's father."

"You must to be proud of her." Palpatine said shaking Luke's hand.

"Yes, I am. She's special to me."

"Indeed she is special. She has a great gift. She's going to be a powerful Jedi and one of the best, I think."

With that, Palpatine walks into the room. Qui-Gon and Luke glances at each other.

"Do you think he remembers?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Don't know. I got a feeling he knows something."

"How would Palpatine know if Anya was strong in the Force? The only way to know if he was Force sensitive also."

"He's a Sith lord. And Darth Maul was his apprentice." Luke answered. "And he created Darth Vader."

"After all this time. He was a Sith. Right under our noises." Qui-Gon said, a little sickened.

"That's way I don't want him anywhere near Anya." Luke said in a protected voice. "He is right, though."

"How so?"

"She is special."

Master, you and Luke can come back in now.Obi-Wan said through the training bond.

As they were walking back in, Palpatine was leaving. Luke went back to his daughter's side.

"I wish we knew when she'll wake up." Obi-Wan said to no one unparticular.

"Anya will wake up when she's ready." Luke stated. "I've been through this before. Yes, you worry, but Anya also seems to come out of it better and stronger then before."

"What do you mean, Luke?" asked Depa Ballaba.

"A year after the war started, Anya was captured by the Borlong. They tortured her almost to death. When we were able to rescue her, the doctors and healers were surprised that she was still alive. Any other person would have died. One of our healers believe that the since she was a Jedi, that would explain why she was still alive." answered Luke.

"Being a Jedi doesn't explain how Anya was able to survive." stated Plo Kloon "There was a Knight who was captured and tortured. He died from his injuries."

"Mara and I didn't agree with her theory."

"Could have been the will of the Force." Qui-Gon said.

"That's what we thought. What ever the reason was, we were glade Anya was home and alive." the father said.

"What happened?" Anakin asked. Eight pairs of eyes turned to the boy. Anakin looked confused. "What did I say?"

"I don't think you should hear this." Luke said.

"I had hear worse things before." the boy said. "And you can give the edited version."

Everyone in the room knew the story. It was one of the reasons Anya advanced to the level of Jedi Knight, before even her friends. Anakin wasn't happy when Luke refused to tell him the story. But he understood.

"I think we might have a problem, though."

"What do you mean?" Windu asked.

"Palpatine."

"Suspect something he does." Yoda said.

"You said something about Anya being special." Qui-Gon pointed out.

"She is." Luke wondered if he should tell them. But they must know. Just incase Palpatine knew. Before he could utter a word, it was Anakin who said it first.

"Child of Light, Child of Dark."

"Child of Light, Child of Dark?" Yoda murmured.

"That's only a myth, a prophecy. It's only been written about. Are you saying Anya is one of the prophecies?" Windu exclaimed.

"Yes." Ankain said. "She may be the most powerful being this galaxy will ever see. If her powers grow to its full extent." He looked at each one in turn. "How do I know this?"

"We'll explain later." Qui-Gon said.

"I believe Palpatine knows this." said Luke. "He said out in the hall that Anya was indeed special and has special powers."

"Know not, we do. Watch Anya, we must. Strong in the Force she is. Test her later we will." Yoda stated. He glanced at Obi-Wan. "Watch Obi-Wan we must also. "

"Me?" the young man asked surprised.

"Why Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Sith apprentice he killed. Come after him, Palpatine might. Needs a new apprentice, he would. After them both, he might. Take no chances we will."

Qui-Gon had the feeling Yoda wasn't telling everything. There was something his formal master wasn't telling them. And he didn't like the feeling. If it has something to do with Obi-Wan, then he wanted to know.

"Rest young Obi-Wan needs. Exhausted he is."

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan stated.

"How did you know who Anya might be?" Depa asked Luke.

"It's a long story." Luke glanced as Anakin.

"Does she know?" Windu asked.

"Yes, she does. And she doesn't care either. To her, it's just another title. Not a lot of people know of it. Just close family, friends and the council. None of us know what it means." the father said.

"What is The Child of Light, Child of Dark?" asked the padawan.

"Not much about The Child we know. And what has been written about, is sketchy." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"What if Palpatine does know? Will he come after her here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. He'll wait until the right opportunity. Then he will strike." Luke answered.

The room was quite for several long seconds. Qui-Gon felt along the old training bond with Yoda. Something was troubling his old master. The same feeling he got when this whole thing started. Ever since they started to remember events that haven't happened yet, Yoda had started acting strange. Especially with Obi-Wan. Could it have something to do with the fact it will be Obi-Wan who will train Anakin and the boy's fall to the Dark Side? Or was there something more the little green master wasn't saying. Qui-Gon had a strange feeling ever since he meet Obi-Wan that day in the locker room, when the young man fight Bruck Chun to become his padawan.

Yoda had strongly suggested that he take Obi-Wan as his padawan. Yes, it would be good for Obi-Wan if he was trained by the legendry master. Now, thirteen years later, he was glade he made the decided to accept the young man as his student. And through the years, they had become legendry within the galaxy and in the temple, the best master/padawan team there is, friends, and most importantly, they became like father and son. But there were times where Qui-Gon thought there was more Yoda was hiding. A different reason why Qui-Gon had to train Obi-Wan. Yes, the young man was unusually strong in the Force. But what was Yoda hiding?

"Talk we must." Yoda's words cut into Qui-Gon's thoughts. "Stay with Obi-Wan, young Anakin. Tell the council we must." The five council members started towards the doors when Yoda stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Padawans, join us."

"Yes, master." Luke and Qui-Gon replied in unison.

The two masters followed the others as they left the room. Before leaving, Luke kissed Anya on the forehead and told Obi-Wan to contact him the instant something happens. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin agreed. After they were gone, the two sat there, neither one saying anything. A few minutes ticked by before the silence was broken.

"Obi-Wan, sir?" the boy asked hesitated.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"What will happen to me now?"

"I don't know, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. Symphony rolled over him as he watched the boy's face. He knew Anakin was worried what will happen to him. And if they will be sending him back to Tatooine. "Anakin, you're free. You won't be going back to Tatooine. You can do what ever you want."

"Except be a Jedi." Anakin said looking down at the floor.

"Not everyone is meant to be a Jedi. I almost didn't."

The boy looked up at him puzzled. "Why? What did you do?"

"I had trouble controlling my temper and anger. When you become thirteen and if you're not chosen as a padawan, you're sent to help with the Agricultural Corps. It was just weeks before my thirteenth birthday and no one had yet to pick me. I had a ravel by the name of Bruck Chun. He, too, had trouble with his temper. We got into a saber fight. With practice sabers. Bruck went to the healers and told them I did it. The council decided to send me to Bandomeer to work in the Agricultural Corps. It was Master Yoda who let me fight before Master Qui-Gon. I tried my best to win him over. You see, he was my last chance to become a padawan. But he didn't except me. After the fight, I was sent to Bandomeer."

"How did you become his padawan then?"

"It's a long story. It took me to sacrifice myself so he can warn the miners on Bandomeer about the bomb." Obi-Wan said.

"A bomb?" exclaimed Anakin.

"Yes, a bomb."

"Please tell me the story. I want to hear it. Please." the boy begged.

Obi-Wan couldn't help keep the smile off his face. He decided to tell the boy how he became Qui-Gon's padawan. Anakin listen intently as the padawan told the tale.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sun was starting to set over the horizon. Obi-Wan stared out the window. His mind wondered to the events, memories, he had locked back in a far corner of his mind. If everything went the way it was suppose to, Qui-Gon's funeral would have taken place after sun down. But this time, there was no funeral and Qui-Gon was alive. And so was Anya. Upon return to Naboo, everything happened exactly the same way. Except he and Anya didn't have a disagreement. Obi-Wan was worried that Qui-Gon would take Anakin as his padawan. He had pushed the thought to the side when the battle started. Anya told him to talk to Qui-Gon when they got back. He promised himself that when she wakes up, he would talk to him.

Anakin had fallen asleep in a nearby chair. Obi-Wan stood up and winced as pain shot up his legs. Because he has been sitting for a long time, his legs were numb. Grabbing a blanket, he covered the sleeping boy. He then walked over to the window. Wrapping his arms around himself, he stared out over the city. Slowly, lights were fading off in the city as everyone began to settle down for the night. It's been three days since the battle ended. This has been the first night everything was peaceful. Obi-Wan felt a presence behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. Out the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon stepped up beside his student.

"Peaceful night." the master said.

"Yes, it is."

Qui-Gon could tell something was bothering him. "Is there something wrong, Obi-Wan?"

A haunting expression crossed Obi-Wan's face. "Tonight would have been your funeral."

There was silence for several heartbeats. "There won't be any funeral tonight. I'm alive and Anya's alive. And you're alive." Qui-Gon said looking at Obi-Wan. "That's what is important."

"I know. Events had changed so much. Everything is changing."

"Indeed they are. There must be a reason." the master turned back to the window.

The two stood there for a few minutes, watching the stars. Obi-Wan glanced over. "It's good to have you alive."

The other turned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to be alive. Now you don't have to journey into Knighthood alone."

"When I needed advice in Anakin's training, or just someone to listen when I got frustrated with him, you weren't there. Master Yoda preformed your duty of cutting off my braid." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe now Anakin won't turn to the Dark Side."

"Anything's possible. I'm alive, Anakin's not The Chosen One, we know who's the Sith Master is and you're in love. Anything can still happen. As too why events changed, we're going to figure that one out when we get back to Coruscant."

A small noise from Anakin made Obi-Wan glanced at him. "What about Anakin?"

"Anakin will be trained."

A spike of fear ran through Obi-Wan. He quickly hid it before Qui-Gon could sense it. His master mustn't have picked anything up. "Who will train him?"

"That has not been decided yet. The council will make a decision when we get back. Right now, they are concern about you and Anya. And about the Sith. All we can do right now is to rest and wait for Anya to wake." Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan more closely. "You look like hell."

"I won't leave Anya's side. Not until she wakes up. Then I'll get some sleep and something to eat."

"You need rest. Go to bed. I'll stay with her. Go get a good night's sleep." stated Qui-Gon.

"No. I won't leave. I want to be here when she wakes up." said Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon could tell there was no way of changing Obi-Wan's mind. "Are you sure?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked waking up. The boy looked over at Anya. "Did she wake up?"

"I'm afraid not, Ani." Obi-Wan said stepping over to the bed.

Qui-Gon went over to Anakin. "Come on, Anakin. Lets get you into bed."

"I want to stay." Anakin said.

"Anakin, go. You need to go to bed." Obi-Wan said.

Too tired to argue, Anakin gave up. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

The boy stood and he and Qui-Gon started towards the door. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He stopped in the doorway and looked back.

"Now, are you sure?"

"Yes, master."

"Good night, Obi-Wan."

"Good night, Qui-Gon."

With a nod from Qui-Gon, the two left. Another spark of fear ran up Obi-Wan's spine. What if Qui-Gon tries to take Anakin as his padawan? Could he have already asked the council? With his thoughts running a mile a minute, he settled back down into his chair. He took Anya's hand his and squeezes gently.

"Please wake up."

The sun had finally set in the horizon. The palace was quite. The only sound there was was coming from the night creatures. Obi-Wan had his head resting on the bed, still holding Anya's hand. The doctor in charge of Anya's care, had closed the door after Qui-Gon and Anakin left. Softly, the door opened to reveal Luke. Obi-Wan sensed Luke's presence and turned to his formal/not yet student.

"How is she?" Luke asked walking over.

"The same." the young man said.

"I would have been here, but the council had been keeping me busy." said Luke.

"There's not much you can do, Luke. Just sit and wait."

"And be helpless, again." Obi-Wan gave him a puzzled look. "It was when Anya was captured by the Borlongs. There was nothing we could do to rescues her. Or make her heal faster."

"What really did happen? Anya never really told me."

"Anya was heading back to Yavin 4. Han, my brother-in-law, was going to give her a ride back. She said no. She'll just get a ride on the supply shuttle that was heading to Yavin. Rogue Squadron was going to fly escort. But she told them no. She would be all right. About halfway to Yavin, the shuttle was attacked. All on board were killed. Except for Anya." said Luke.

"How did you know Anya never arrived on Yavin?" asked the young man.

"When she was due to arrive, the shuttle never showed up. We all figured they had to stop somewhere for repairs or something. A week later, we were getting worried. We tried contacting them. Nothing. The Chief of State sent a search party out. They found the supply shuttle intact. Everyone dead and Anya gone. One of the crew members recorded the attack. Before it could be analyzed, the Borlong tapped into the Holonet. Everyone in the New Republic saw it. It was the leader of the Borlongs. They wanted to show the New Republic what they were capable of. Two soldiers dragged a human in. It was Anya. I can still hear him." Luke looked down at Anya. "The way he laughed."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Some of you may recognize my new pet, Anya Skywalker. The daughter of your Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.'" Luke swallowed hard.

"What did happen?"

"One of the soldiers pulled out a long needle like weapon and shoved it into the base of her neck. I was horrified. We all were. But there was a part of me that was proud of her."

"Proud? She was being tortured before your eyes." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"It wasn't that. If you're had seen the recording, you would know."

"Explain to me then."

"She was being held down on her knees. Anya didn't try to fight them. At first she looked scared. But it was if she knew and accepted it. As if she was reaching out to the Force to protect herself. And it was through the Force, we felt a strong disturbance. What they did to her, it made us all realized what we were up agents. For ten long months, we couldn't do anything. The signal was coming from the Borlong home world. It would have been suicide to go there." stated Luke.

"What did you do?"

"We waited until there was an opening. Then one day, we heard Anya was being sent to a space station on the edge of Borlong space. The station wasn't very guarded. A fleet was sent to rescue Anya. The council sent several Jedi along. A group was assigned to fine Anya. Han was in charge of that group. Jaina and Microft were among the Jedi that went. They boarded the station while the fleet dealt with the station's fighters. Once on, they spilt up into two groups.

"The group Han and Jaina were in, they stumbled upon a human, who knew where Anya was being kept. The human, a man, showed them to the cell were Anya was kept. They were able to get past any guards that could stop them. They found her. The man told them how to get the hanger bay without any trouble. He would try to stall the guards as long as he can. Han told the other group to meet them back at the _Falcon_. They had Anya and were heading back. The other group, led by Jaina's little brother, Anakin, had the _Falcon_ ready to fly. Once Han's group was the boarding ramp, Anakin already had the Falcon heading out of the bay.

Rogue Squadron was waiting outside the hanger bay. They escorted the _Falcon_ to the _Yavin_, Admiral Antilles' ship. Some of the Rogues stayed to escort the _Yavin_ back to Coruscant. Once Anya was on board, a medical team was waiting. They rushed her to the med center. It took them almost three days to arrive back at Coruscant." explained Luke.

"Didn't you and Mara go?"

"No. The Chief of State and the rescue leaders thought it was best we didn't go. A lot of people wanted to go. A lot." Obi-Wan just stared at him to continue. "When the rescue mission was brought up, Rogue Squadron was the first to say they were going."

"Why?"

"Anya's a member of Rogue Squadron. An honorary member. She helps them out from time to time. They felt it was their fault because they weren't there to help. They would have gone no matter what. They wanted to escort her home." Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"When they emerged from hyperspace, Han contacted Leia and told her to keep Mara and I away from the landing pad. It was best if we didn't see Anya. But we wouldn't listen. We wanted to see our little girl. Leia had asked Valin's father, Coran, to keep us busy. Mara and I knew what he was trying to do. We didn't blame him or Leia. When we got to the landing pad, doctors, med droids were making their way to the _Falcon_. Leia stopped us by the entryway. We were determined to see her. The doctors and med droids finally emerged from the _Falcon_. We couldn't see Anya. Everyone was surrounding her. We ran towards them. It was Han who stopped us. He told us that we shouldn't see her. As the med droids and the doctors were passing by, we saw a glimpse of Anya. Or what we thought was Anya.

"Hours went by as they worked on her. Finally, a doctor came out. He was head of the med center and was personally taking care of Anya. Just by his expression, we knew things were bad. It took another hour for him to explain Anya's condition. During the operation, Anya's heart stopped, twice. Everyone was surprised that she was still alive. The doctor told us the next seventy-two hours were critical. If she survived, he gave her an eighty percent of recovery. There may be permanent damage. To what, he wasn't sure." Luke recalled sadly.

"But there wasn't permanent damage. She recovered fully. She did tell me some things. Like her right arm. It was crushed so badly that the doctors thought they couldn't save it." Obi-Wan stated.

"That's right. Han told me that when he lifted her arm, it felt like a piece of cloth. Nothing to it. The doctors were going to wait until the seventy-two hours were up. Then they would make a decision. Mara and I were already told we'd have to make the decision about her arm. There were a lot of decisions we were told to think about, in case. . ." Luke's voice faded.

"In case there was permanent damage to the brain." Obi-Wan added.

"That was one of the things." the man said.

"If the doctors couldn't save the arm, what would you and Mara have done?"

Luke thought the question over. Even then he and Mara didn't know what they were going to do. And even now, he wasn't sure. "I'm not sure. We didn't allow ourselves to think about. If we didn't think about it, it may not happen."

"It must have been very hard for the two of you." the padawan stated.

"It was. When we were allowed to see her, I thought my heart stopped. There were machines everywhere. Tubs, wires connecting to the machines. Her right arm was bandaged, half of her face was covered. It's hard to explain. You couldn't even tell it was Anya lying on that bed. That's how bad she was. Her right eye was swollen shut and her other eye was partly swollen. Her jaw was broken in four different places. We were told that she was in coma. She's been in one ever since she arrived on the _Yavin_." Luke shook his head sadly. "Things were done to her, I don't even want to think about."

"I understand. Just for the brief time I've own Anya, I can see how brave she is. She's a great person. And a fine Jedi. Qui-Gon told me not that long ago, if Anya ever dies, the galaxy would lose one of the best. We saw how people will listen to her. When she speaks, everyone listens." the young man said.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked up at Anya. The padawan tightened his grip on her hand. He sent love, warmth, and healing energy towards her. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Obi-Wan looked up at Luke. The Jedi Master was staring down at him. The older man gave a slight nod.

Luke could see how much Obi-Wan loved Anya. At first, it bothered him. His formal master, who is now a padawan, was in love with his daughter. But he saw that Anya loved him in return. Who was he to tell his little girl who she can date and who she can't. As the weeks grew, Luke noticed, as well as the Temple, that Obi-Wan and Anya loved each other. All he and Mara ever wanted was for Anya to fine someone who she loved and who will take care of her. By watching Obi-Wan, he knew Anya have found that someone.

"Her heart stopped again, didn't?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked.

It took a minute for Luke to process the question. "How did you know?"

The young man was quite. "I've seen it. You and someone else. A man, a little older then I."

"Wes Antilles. A good friend of Anya's and the leader of Rogue Squadron. Her heart did stop again. The doctors had trouble restarting it. Wes and I thought we lost her."

The two men were quite as they watched over Anya. Finally, Obi-Wan asked Luke to finish. Obi-Wan was almost sickened by the time Luke was finished. He now understood when Anya had told him she didn't want to talk about the torture and that period of time.

"Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep?" Luke asked.

"No. I won't leave her. The last time I did, she almost died. Just how I got separated from Qui-Gon and he died."

"Maybe it was supposed to happen?" Luke suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over at Luke.

"Maybe those chains of events were supposed to happen? Maybe it was the Force. You never know."

"Who knows? The Force has been acting strange lately. Everything is changing." exclaimed the padawan.

"Only time will tell." Luke stood up from his chair and stretched. "Go to bed. I'll stay with Anya."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No."

"Qui-Gon is right, you are stubborn. Even Old Ben was stubborn."

"I'm a stubborn person, Luke. And I'm more stubborn when I'm older." A grin appeared on Obi-Wan's face. "Besides, I had a good teacher."

"You're so much like Anya, it isn't funny. Maybe that's why you two are so perfect for each other. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Luke kissed Anya on the forehead. As he was leaving, he padded Obi-Wan on the shoulder and left.

"And it seems I'm a good teacher as well."

Light from the moon was shinning into the open window. Obi-Wan was walking around the room, trying to get feeling back into his legs. He was relieved that everyone was sleeping, and not bugging him about getting some rest. A noise behind him caught his attention. He turned to the door to see Padmé. The padawan wasn't sure if she was the queen or the handmaiden bodyguard. His question was answered.

"Hello, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan bowed. "It's me."

"I wasn't sure, your highness."

"Call me Padmé. How is she?" she asked walking over to the bed.

"The same." he answered, joining her.

"Thank you again, Obi-Wan."

"You don't have to thank me." Obi-Wan said. "We were doing our duty."

"Your duty nearly got you killed." Padmé said turning to him.

"We know the risks when we become Jedi."

"I know. You never know if you'll be returning from a mission or your padawan will fall to evil and then hurt everyone around him or her."

Obi-Wan was surprised at Padmé's statement. Could she have memories of the future? he thought. "You're right."

He turned away and went back to the window. Padmé looked back at Anya. She brushed some reddish-brown hair away from her eyes.

I can't believe this is my granddaughter. "So, you're my granddaughter, huh? You look like your father. I'm your grandmother." Padmé said softly, hoping Obi-Wan haven't heard. But Obi-Wan did heard. He was stunned. He pretended he didn't hear a word. "I wish we had time to talk. I bet you have a lot of questions. Get better."

Padmé turned away. As she was walking out of the room, she wished Obi-Wan goodnight. When she was gone, he glanced back at his love. What is going on? Padmé knows Anya is her granddaughter. Then she knows Luke is her son and Anakin is her husband! What indeed was going on?

Settling into his chair again, Obi-Wan fell asleep. The duel with Maul kept playing over and over in his head. The shock and horror expression on Anya's face as the red energy blade sliced through her, was etched into his mind's eye. "This can't be happening again." He kept saying over and over as he watched Anya and Maul fight. He was helpless again. Trapped between the energy walls. The only thing he could do was watch. Everything was the same. The only difference was Anya and she survived.

A hand touched his shoulder and lightly shook him. He jerked awake. He immetally looked up at Anya. She as still laying on the bed, sleeping. He glanced up at the man standing over him. Qui-Gon stared down at his student.

"Master, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. I sensed your fear. I thought something was wrong."

"A nightmare. All I can see is the fight and Anya falling to the floor." Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and then yawned.

"Go to bed. You haven't slept in three days. You need to rest." Qui-Gon said.

"Like I told Luke, I'm fine."

"Obi-Wan, I'm not asking as a friend. I'm telling you as you master, teacher and father. I don't want to hear another word."

Obi-Wan finally admitted to himself that he was tired. Slowly, he nodded he head. He stood up and softly kissed Anya's lips. He let Qui-Gon guide him to his room. The master helped settle his student into bed and quietly, left. The moment his head hit the pillow, Obi-Wan fell straight to sleep.

His sleep was full of dreams. From the moment he and Qui-Gon found Anya in the garden, to the tearful good-bye, to when she returned, the first time they kissed, the night they made love for the first time, to the battle.

Slowly, his eyes opened. Bright sunlight filtered into the room. By the bright sun, it was afternoon. He felt another presence in the room.

"Good afternoon, padawan." The voice belonged to Qui-Gon.

Afternoon!

Obi-Wan jolted upright. "Afternoon?" He threw the covers off and hurried to get dressed. "Who's with Anya?"

"Yoda, Mace, Luke and Anakin. They're talking to her now." Qui-Gon said handing him his belt.

Obi-Wan stopped buckling the belt and looked up at him. "Talking?"

"Anya woke up early this morning."

"What? Why didn't someone wake me?" He grabbed his cloak and put it on as he sprinted out the door.

"She didn't want to disturbed you!" Qui-Gon's voice lowered as Obi-Wan ran down the hallway. The young man never even heard him.

As he ran down the hall, palace residents stopped and watched. The med center came into view and his feet moved faster. His heart was racing when he saw Anya's door. Obi-Wan ran into the room as everyone turned to look at him. Windu stepped aside to reveal Anya, sitting up in bed. A smile broke out on her face. A sigh of relief escaped him. Obi-Wan hurried over to her and took her into his arms. The two hugged each other.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up." he started to say.

"Obi-Wan, it's okay. I know. I told them not to wake you. You needed your rest." Anya said.

He kissed her on the forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Okay. Swore. I'll be fine." she answered.

Qui-Gon entered the room and went over to her. "It's good to see you up."

"It's good to see you alive." she said.

"We need to talk." Qui-Gon started to say.

Amidala, Panaka and Palpatine entered the room at that moment. Luke and Obi-Wan moved closer to Anya.

"We heard you were awake. How are you feeling?" Amidala asked.

"I'm doing fine, your highness." Anya said bowing her head.

"We're glade to hear that." Palpatine said. "We wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you, Obi-Wan and Anakin, who knows what would have happened."

"It was our duty, Chancellor." Anya said.

"A celebration is being held the day after tomorrow. Will you be able to attend? It's to celebrate the peace with the Gungans and the victory over the Trade Federation. We also want to honor the heroes of Naboo. You, Obi-Wan and Anakin." the queen said.

"They will be there." Windu said before anyone else could. "It also depends on Anya's health."

"Of course, we understand. We don't want to put Anya's health in jeopardy." the queen stated. "There's a lot to do before then."

The three left. No one moved or said a word. As soon as they were out of earshot, Anya shivered.

"What is it?" Windu asked.

"Evil." she said. "Pure evil."

"Who?" Yoda asked.

"Palaptine."

"How do you know?" Qui-Gon asked.

"While I was in the healing trance, I felt cold and a darkness wrapped itself around me. Then it felt as if someone was reaching out to my mind. Like a presence. What ever it was was close by. So I followed it. I had trouble doing so. Who ever it was, was trying to hide himself from me. But I finally was able to learn who it was. Palaptine."

"Was he able to get into your mind?" Windu asked.

"Almost. I think he thought I wouldn't notice." she answered

"Sith spawn." Luke muttered.

Anya was puzzled by everyone's reaction. "What?"

"We think Palaptine might know who you are," the father told his daughter.

It took her a minute to process the information. When it finally dawned on her, her eyes widen in shock and fear. "How?"

"Know, we do not. Guessing, he might be. Doubt that, we do." Yoda spoke up.

She thought for a minute. "Unless he remembers the future. That's the only reasonable answer. Did he say anything that might suggest he knew?"

"He did. When he learned that you're my daughter, he asked if I was proud of you. I replied by saying you're special to me. That's when he said it. 'Indeed she is special. She has a great gift. She's going to be a powerful Jedi, I think.' Those were his exact words." Luke answered.

"What happens now?" Anakin asked. "If he gets his hands on The Child, we're doomed."

Anya and Anakin looked at each other shocked and puzzled. "How does he know?" she asked.

"I just know." the boy replied back.

"Who all knows?" she asked.

"Everyone in this room and the rest of the council." Windu said. "We had to be careful not to tip Palaptine off. We sent a coded message back to the _Relic_."

"I instructed Sparky to decode the message and give it to Yaddle." Luke finished.

Anya laid her head back agents the pillow and closed her eyes. At first, Obi-Wan thought something was wrong. But he sensed there wasn't and relaxed. She had hoped that no one would learn who she was. Ever since her parents had told her, Anya never really believed it. She always thought her father was making it up so she would train and become a Jedi Knight. But after seeing the other's reaction to what Palaptine tried to do, she knew fully understood that her parents weren't lying and she was indeed this Child of Light, Child of Dark.

A grumbling noise broke into everyone's thoughts. Anakin held his stomach and blushed.

"Let me guess, you're hungry again?" Qui-Gon asked. The boy shook his head. "You just ate not less then two hours ago."

"I'm hungry. I'm a growing boy."

"Feed him, we should not. Learn to control his appetite, he should." Yoda said. Anakin looked horrified at the little master. "Start that we should. Grow big our Jedi would not." Yoda tapped Qui-Gon with his walking stick. Qui-Gon couldn't help but grin down at his formal master.

"Come on, Anakin." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin cheered as he hoped down off the bed. Qui-Gon placed an arm around the boy's shoulders and guided him out of the room. A sharp pain priest Obi-Wan's heart. Both Anya and Luke felt it. She took his hand and squeezed it. Yoda and Windu left to inform the other council members about the situation.

"Talk to him. It's the only way to fine out." she said.

"For some odd reason, it feels like he doesn't even care about me anymore." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan looked up at Luke. "Luke, did Qui-Gon say anything about taking Anakin on as his padawan?"

"No."

"What about the council?"

"Obi-Wan, stop. Qui-Gon never went to the council. He would not cast you aside." answered Luke.

"He did it once before."

"But things changed. He told me all about you. I wanted to know more about my formal master. You know what he said? You are the best apprentice he ever had. And the most respected senior padawan in the Temple. He thinks of you as a son. Now after hearing that and some other things, I seriously doubt he would cast you aside." Luke explained. "He regretted doing what he did the last time. He should have talked it over with you first. Like Anya said, talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "When we get back to Coruscant."

Anya raised his hand and kissed it. "Everything will work out, Obi. You'll see. Look at this way, you don't get to train Anakin." she said smiling.

Luke looked at her surprised. She turned to glance at her father. The smile was still on her face. All three laughed. Obi-Wan's face turned series. She noticed his mood changed.

"Obi, what's wrong?" Anya asked.

Obi-Wan looked in her eyes. "I'm worry. What if Palpatine tries to come after you here?"

"He won't." Luke said.

"What if you're wrong, Luke?"

"Palpatine knows at least one of us is with her at all time. He'll wait until the right moment." the older man replied.

"Then why is Yoda worried about me? Yes, I killed Darth Maul."

"Revenge, maybe." Luke suggested.

"No." The two men looked at Anya. "There is more to what Yoda was saying. I may have been in a healing trance, but I could still hear what was being said. What I don't know. That's the feeling I got from it."

"And there is no way of finding out what it is. Not until Yoda tells us himself." Luke said.

"I think Qui-Gon might suspect something. He's concern too." the padawan said.

One of the doctors came over. The man smiled down at Anya. "You are very close to perfect health. Depending on tomorrow's tests, by afternoon, you may be released. Someone who was on the edge of death, you recovery is remarkable. Any other person would have died."

"I heard that before," she said. The doctor looked puzzled at her. "It's a long story."

"She'll be released then?" Luke asked.

"Like I said, depending on the test." the doctor said again.

"How long before she is able to travel?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If she's released tomorrow, two days."

A young woman poked her head in the doorway. "Doctor, can you come and take a look at some test results?"

"I'm on my way."

The doctor started to leave and turned back. "Keep your strength up. Eat something. If you want, I can have someone go and get you some food."

"Thank you. But I can get it." Luke said. With that, the doctor left. "You must be starving."

"I am hungry. I don't think I have eaten for over five days."

"I'll go grab something for the both of you." Luke said.

The Jedi master left. Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "You doing okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I don't know. Ever since this mission started, it's like I'm reliving it. But it changed."

"That's because you are reliving it. And it has changed. Anakin isn't The Chosen One, Qui-Gon is alive, you're still a padawan and we know who the Sith master is. The changes maybe good or they could be bad."

"Both. Good and bad." Anya stared at him with love. "Anakin isn't dangerous, so he may not turn to the Dark Side. Qui-Gon's till alive. But. . ." his voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"You almost died. And Palpatine will surely be after you."

"Obi-Wan, don't worry about Palpatine. We'll deal with him when the time comes."

"When? He could strike. . ." Obi-Wan started to say.

Anya laid a finger on his lips to quite him. He gave the finger a small kiss. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"That is all you need to worry about right now. There is no need to dwell on the future."

"You sound like Qui-Gon."

"But I'm not."

"I do love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed. Obi-Wan took her hand, curled his fingers around hers and held their hands close to their hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later that day, Luke was walking down a hallway from the communication room. A message came from Jaina while he was in the infirmary with Obi-Wan and Anya. Jaina, Microft and Valin just heard of the news and wanted to know how Anya was doing.

As he was turning a corner, he bumped into a young woman. The young woman looked like the young queen without the make-up. The queen, Amidala, was in fact his mother. After Anya discovered the news, he never ever thought he would meet her. Nor meet his father, Anakin, as a small boy.

"Master Skywalker." the young woman said. Luke was puzzled as too which one she was, the queen or her bodyguard. "Amidala."

"Your highness," he said bowing. "Forgive me. I wasn't sure if it was you."

"That's alright. Call me Padmé." Luke shook his head. "May I speak with you in privet?"

"Sure."

Luke followed Padmé down several hallways until they entered into a garden. She sat down on a bench near a small pond with a waterfall. Luke sat down on the ledge of the bench.

"I want to tell you how grateful we are to Obi-Wan and Anya. You must be very proud. How is she doing?"

"The doctor said if the tests come back fine, she'd be released tomorrow. And I'm very proud of her."

"She's one of the brightest Knights at the Temple. It sounds from Master Windu and Master Yoda that she's very respected."

"Some of the younger students look up to her." he said.

"I was wondering something. Are you related to Anakin? It seems coincidental that the three of you have the same last name." Padmé said.

"We might be. Who knows, your highness."

"I think I might know. The three of you are related because Anya is my granddaughter."

Those words shocked Luke. He wasn't prepared to hear those words. How in the Sith hell did she know? "Pardon me?"

"Anya's my granddaughter. And you, Luke, is my son." Padmé answered.

"How did you know?" he asked shocked.

"At first I didn't. Not until you arrived. When I learned your name, something snapped in my memory. It was strange. One minute I didn't now anything. Then I knew my life. I remembered events that happen later in my life. I remember not being queen, the Clone Wars, marrying Anakin, him turning." She looked Luke straight in the eye and smiled. "I also remember my son and daughter being born. Leia. . ." Her eyes took on a glassy look. "I can picture running to Aldreaan and hiding. I also remember my death." She blinked her eyes several times and the glassy look was gone. "You have a twin sister."

"Leia." Luke said.

"Yes. Did you find her?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, I did. You would be very proud of her."

"How did you find her?"

Luke started from the beginning how Artoo and Threepio were sold to his uncle to the present. As he talked, Padmé would tear up or beam with a bright smile.

"Leader of the galaxy. Something I never dreamt of. I wish I was there to have seen it." Padmé said almost sadly.

"Right now, she's acting Chief of State." said Luke.

"Acting Chief of State?"

"When the Borlongs invaded Coruscant, a large number of government officials, Jedi and civilians got trapped there. They took to hiding in the lower levels of the planet. Taraya Eldrom Vondell, the Chief of State and Jedi Knight, is one of the ones trapped there. Leia was retired from politics. About two years before, Taraya had dreams. Dreams of the Borlong taking control and something happened to her. She asked Leia if something did happened, if she would take over as Chief of State." explained Luke.

"With her trapped on Coruscant, someone had to take over." she finished.

"That's right."

"Did she ever marry?"

"She did."

"Another ruler or wealthy?"

Luke couldn't keep the grin from appearing on his face. "Neither. His name is Han Solo. Ex-smuggler, formal Imperial Officer, General in the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic. They got married four years after Emperor Palpatine's death and the fall of the Empire. A year later, the twins were born." answered Luke.

"Twins?" Padmé exclaimed.

"Jacen and Jaina. Leia also has a second son, Anakin. He wasn't born until two years later."

"I have four grandchildren."

"Three great-grandchildren and one on the way." he added.

"Three great-grandchildren? Tell me about them. About your wife and Anya."

The two stayed in the garden for nearly three hours. Luke told Padmé everything about the family. It wasn't until one of the handmaidens found them.

"I wish I could have time to talk to Anya. And meet Jaina." Padmé said standing up."

"Anya will be released tomorrow. And Jaina is on Coruscant right now."

"She is?"

"Yes. Perhaps one day she'll stop by."

"Or I may pay a visit." Padmé said.

"Your highness, Chancellor Palpatine is waiting."

"Of course. Duty calls. Maybe we can speak late." she said.

"Of course, your highness." Luke said bowing.

Padmé smiled and walked away with her handmaiden in tow. Luke had to sit down before his knees gave out. He had just met his mother. A younger version of her. And she was the ruler of a planet! He had never thought that. He was told she had special powers. And he had never known her name.

He was now very grateful to Anya for finding the truth about their family. A couple of years ago, shortly after the invasion of Coruscant, a small task force of the Kessell Pirates, tried to attack and take control of Naboo. The king contacted the New Republic for help. Leia sent a Dreadnaught that was in the Hoth System, to help until reinforcements could arrive. But it would be a week or more before the reinforcements arrived. A group of Jedi went along to help. The group consisted of Luke, Anya, Corn Horn, Hey'Fy Misya, Ty Fel and several others. By the time they got there, the fight was over. The Dreadnaught was able to defeat the Kessell task force.

While they were there to help with the clean up, Anya asked the king if she could study their history and culture. The king gave Anya clearance of the highest level. As she was reading about their history, she stumbled upon some locked files. After breaking the codes, she found the journal entries by an Amidala. It turned out that Amidala was queen during the Battle of Naboo. And one of the heroes of the battle was one Anakin Skywalker. The journals had holos of a wedding. The wedding between Amidala and Anakin. There were also entries about her twins, Luke and Leia. Anya had found who her grandmother was.

He had met both of his parents. Padmé knew who he, Anya, and Anakin were. But Anakin didn't. The only thing the boy knew was Anya was the Child of Light, Child of Dark. How would he know that? When he and Mara learned Anya was on the way, Luke saw his father late one night. For some unknown reason, Luke couldn't sleep. He went to the top of the temple. There, he saw the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. Anakin warned him to be careful in the child's training. At the time, his father wouldn't tell him if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Then after Anya was born, Luke was in the nursery, feeding her. Anakin appeared again. He stepped over to Luke and Anya and stared down at the baby. Almost immediately, Anya's eyes turned to Anakin. Smiling like a proud grandfather, he went to touch her tinny hand.

"Be careful, Luke. She's strong in the Force." Anakin had said.

"I know. We all can sense it." Luke replied.

"As she grows in the Force, the more powerful she will become."

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke, if Anya falls to the Dark Side, the New Republic and the Jedi will be destroyed."

Luke was shocked. What was his father telling him? Will his little girl fall to the Dark Side? What did he mean about how powerful she will become? Is there something wrong with their daughter?

Anakin had picked up on Luke's thoughts. "Luke, Anya has very special powers."

A jolt of shock, pain, and fear ran through Luke. The baby started to cry. He looked up and past the spirit of his father, to see Mara standing in the doorway.

"Mara, I thought you were sleeping?" asked Luke.

"I was. I woke up and heard voices. I came to see if everything was alright." She didn't move from the doorway.

Anakin stood and faced a shocked Mara. "Mara Jade."

"Who are you?" she asked. Then it dawned on her who was standing there. "Vader."

"It's Anakin. And I won't harm Anya."

"You're damn right you won't."

Mara hurried over to Luke and took the still crying Anya in her arms. She turned away from them. She softly talked and rocked the baby. The two men stood there, watching. After a few minutes, Anya stopped crying.

"You were saying something about Anya having special powers." Mara asked without turning.

"As I was telling Luke, if Anya falls to the Dark Side, the New Republic and the Jedi will be destroyed. She will become very strong in the Force." Anakin said.

"How strong are you talking about?" Luke asked.

Anakin hesitated before answering. "Stronger then anyone in the galaxy have seen or will ever see."

"Stronger then Palpatine?" Mara asked turning to face them.

The spirit nodded his head. "Stronger" Luke stepped over to his wife and child. "There's something you have to know."

"Why are you telling us?" Luke asked.

"Because I, the Force, does not want her turning to the Dark Side." answered Anakin.

"Why?" Mara asked.

"Anya isn't an ordinary person. She has special powers. She's The Child of Light, Child of Dark. Which means, she could go either way. Be careful in her training."

Anakin stepped over to Mara and stared down at Anya. "Indeed she is special. She is surrounded by people who loves her and cares for her. Anya will be a handful. She was born into the light and from a loving family. Take care of her. And remember, be careful in her training."

Luke and Mara stared down at Anya. When they looked back up, Anakin was gone.

The Child of Light, Child of Dark.

Could their little girl really be that powerful to destroy the New Republic and the Jedi? And can they keep her in the Light Side?

Luke looked down at the sleep form of his daughter. Fatherly proud swallowed up in him. He has always been proud of her. And always will be. He can't picture this innocent being can possibly destroy the New Republic and the Jedi. But one person did all but destroy the Jedi. A Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Vader who was really his father, Anakin Skywalker. And now the same person who helped create Vader, was after his little girl and recreate history again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The dinning hall was set as servants were bringing in the drinks. Everyone was already seated. Everyone except two. Amidala sat at the head of the table. Sitting on her right was Luke and on her left was Panaka. Palpatine sat at the other end of the table. Luke had done everything he could to stay away from the newly elected Supreme Chancellor. The five council members, several government officials were there. The only two not there was Obi-Wan and Anya. No one wasn't too surprised when Anya and Obi-Wan didn't arrived for dinner. Anya was still healing from the wound inflicted by Darth Maul. And Obi-Wan haven't left her side since the battle. Just when the servants were bringing in the food, Obi-Wan and Anya entered.

Amidala grinned as the two latecomers sat down. "We're glade you could make it, Anya."

"How are you doing?" Captain Panaka asked.

"Doing a little better. Thank you." Anya said with a small grin.

From his seat between Qui-Gon and Panaka, Anakin smiled. The food was brought out. Everyone started eating and making small talk. Several times Palpatine kept glancing up at the two young Jedi.

"Knight Skywalker, I hear you attended the University of Coruscant. Graduated first in your class." Palpatine said.

"I majored in history and archeology." Anya replied.

"And medicine." Luke added.

"Oh really? Tell us about the university." the queen asked.

"As I was growing up, the more I became interested in history and digging up old artifacts. At one point, I decided I wanted to go the university. I started not caring about my training. No matter how hard I argued with my father, I wasn't allowed to go."

"Wasn't there any who supported you?" Governor Sio Bibble asked.

"Of course. My mother, friends, my aunt and uncle, other masters."

"So, what happened?" Anakin wanted to know. "What about your master?"

"My master supported me one hundred percent. She knew how badly I wanted to go. The only ones who needed convincing was my father and the council." the young Knight stated.

"So. . . what happened?" Anakin asked again.

"I finally realized the error I was making. I never noticed the talent she had. Anya can pick up an object and tell how old it is or it's history." Luke explained. "She needed to learn and expand her talent. So, I finally agreed to let her go."

"When I was finally allowed to go, the new semester was about to start within a month and they weren't taking any new students. Everyone at school knew strings were pulled to get me in."

"We went to the president of the university and got him to allow Anya in that semester. It was a fight just to get them to except her." explained Windu.

"Because you were a Jedi?" Palpatine asked.

"Because of her age." Luke answered.

"I was fifteen and the youngest to ever attend." Anya replied.

"It must have been hard traveling everyday back and forth, between the university and the Temple." Palpatine pointed out. "And keeping up with your training."

"It wasn't hard at all. My training was put on hold while I was in school. As for traveling, I stayed with my aunt and uncle who lived near the university." Anya exclaimed.

"Master Skywalker, I didn't know you had any siblings." Palpatine suggested, looking up at Luke.

"I do." Out of the corner of his eye, Luke noticed Amidala glance at him. "My sister and her husband was glade to let Anya stay with them while she attended the university."

"I hear that when you are brought to the Temple, you don't see much of your family or don't know them at all." one of the government officials asked.

"That is true. We are brought to the Temple at a young age. Some are six months old and then there are some who are three years old when they arrive. We try to encourage our students to visit their family. Some are very close to theirs and there are others who don't know their family." Windu said.

"Are you close to your family, Master Skywalker?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, I am. I try to stay in touch with my sister as much as possible."

"I don't want to sound noisy, but is your sister Force sensitive also?" Palpatine asked taking a sip of wine. He looked over the rim of the glass at Luke.

The table got quite. Anyone who was Force sensitive could feel the electric static between the two men. Anya gave a quick glance at Yoda. In that glance, she noticed the master's ears where sticking straight up and concern in his eyes.

"The Force is strong in my family, Chancellor Palpatine. My father was a Jedi and my mother was a ruler of a planet. Shortly after I became a Knight, my father died, trying to save my life during a mission. Yes, my sister is Force sensitive. She had some training but chose not to become a Jedi. She likes her life the way it is. And I respect her decision." Luke exclaimed.

"What of your mother?" Amidala asked.

Luke turned to look at his mother. "She died when we were very young. I have no memory of her. I went to the Temple to be trained and my sister stayed with her. It was a decision my parents made. You see, my sister and I are twins. It was decided that if they had a boy, he, I, would be trained as a Jedi. And if they had a girl, she would stay with our mother and be raised by her and hopefully take over as ruler." It pained Luke to speak the half-truth. But he knew his mother knew the truth.

"What about her children? Are they Jedi too?" Palpatine asked.

The Sith master was starting to make Luke uncomfortable. He didn't know why Palpatine was asking those questions. "My niece is on Coruscant right now. She just got back from her mission."

Amidala didn't like the questioning either. She didn't understand what Palpatine was getting at. But what ever it was, she was ending it right now. "Anya, what did you do on brakes and in between semesters?"

Anya picked up on her grandmother's thoughts. She, too, didn't like it. And was glade to steer the conversation away from her family. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I usually stayed in school." Everyone gave her a puzzled look. "During brakes and vacations, I didn't want to go home. So, I stayed and took the classes that were being offered. By the time I graduated, I had a degree in medicine also."

"You're a doctor also?" exclaimed Panaka.

"Unfortunately, yes." Anya glanced down at Yoda and Windu. "Now the healers are trying to get their hands on me." A chuckle filtered around the table.

"When did you have time to train?" asked a woman official.

"During brakes, vacations, suspension, evenings."

"Did you say suspension?" asked Bibble.

"Yes." Stun and shock came around the table. She decided to explain. "I didn't start the fight."

"Fight?" Anakin asked. "What happened?"

"There were some at the university who thought I shouldn't had been there. Especially this one. Azia D'Cello. We were rivals. Her father was a big shot. I think a senator."

"D'Cello?" Palpatine spoke up.

"Yes." Anya glanced to her right at the chancellor.

"The name doesn't sound familiar. Which planet is he from?"

Anya was ready to say when she realized the mistake she was about to make. "I don't remember. Plus I never cared."

"You sure he was a senator?" Palpatine pushed further.

"I believe so. Like I said, I didn't care. So I never paid attention." She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping the Sith's questions would end.

"Well?" Anakin asked. "Get on with the story!"

"Anakin," Qui-Gon warned the boy softly.

A spike of anger and jealously flashed inside Obi-Wan. He quickly dampened it down before Qui-Gon or the council members sensed it. A wave of calm and love washed over him. He stretched out towards Anya.

It's okay. Talk to him when we get back.she sent.

Obi-Wan gave her a mental nod of his head.

"The moment I got there, Azia kept giving me a hard time. She would accused me of cheating on tests, sabotaging other's reports and doing special favors for my teachers and other faculty members. What ever she wanted, she got. Especially if I had it. Azia would try to push me out of the way so everyone's attention was on her. I didn't care much either." Anya explained. "We were in one class together. She would at times make comments."

"What kind of comments?" Panaka asked.

"Mostly about my family, the Jedi, me."

"What did you do?" another official asked.

"Nothing. I will admit it did bother me at times. One day, she was talking about my friends and I had enough. Until then, I kept quite. So I told her off. Azia didn't like it and tried to hit me."

"She hit you?" asked Anakin.

"Her fist never touched me. I was able to avoid it. She tried several times. We got into a fight. A professor sent us to the Dean of Students. Her father and my aunt and uncle were called."

"Master Skywalker, where were you?" Amidala asked.

"I was off planet, visiting my wife." Luke said. "The school had permission to contact my sister and bother-in-law because Anya was staying with them."

"Both my aunt and uncle were mad. Azia's father wanted me suspended instead of his daughter. Even though she was the one who started the fight. My uncle and him got into a little fight of their own. The Dean decided to suspend the both of us. He wasn't going to play favoritism. We each got one month suspension."

"And during that time, she was busy with her training." Windu spoke up.

"I'm sure the council wasn't too happy." Panaka stated.

"We weren't. Heard of fight and suspension, ordered her back, we did. A harsh punishment she had. Many hours a meditation she was given." Yoda spoke up for the first time.

"Within a day, the whole temple knew of what happened." Plo Kloon said.

"Master Eldorm Vondell, Anya's master, made sure she trained extra hard during that month." Depa Billala added.

"And I'm not sorry for what I did." Anya said. "You would think after something like that, that person wouldn't say another word to you. Well, the moment Azia saw me, after I returned back to school, she started yet again. But this time, I walked away. And to this day, we're still rivals. The only worst part about it was, having my parents find out."

"My sister contacted my wife and I. We headed back to Coruscant. We weren't happy one bit." Luke stated, glancing over at his daughter.

"Well, I just got a new attitude towards the Jedi. Remind me not to get on your bad side, Anya." Panaka said laughing.

The table laughed. The conversation turned towards other topics. Amidala explained about the celebration the next day and how the recovery process was going. Qui-Gon spun a few tales that had everyone laughing hard. And had Obi-Wan blushing with embarrassment. Palpatine didn't say much as the evening went on. The Jedi were all relived that the Sith Lord didn't start his questioning again.

Panaka had asked Luke how he and his wife met. Laughing, Luke replied that Mara was trying to kill him. He had to explain that one. As he did, Luke added things to make everyone believe it. The tale he told was almost the same as the truth.

"I was wondering something, Anya. I noticed you are a little younger then Obi-Wan. But you're a Knight and he's a Padawan." Palpatine stated.

There was silence all around the table. Anya shot Luke a quick glance.

Where is he doing this time?" she asked herself.

He's planning something. Be careful.Luke said.

"She was Knighted at twenty-one." Windu spoke up, catching Anya's question.

"Impressive." the chancellor said. "I thought you have to go through some sort of trail before you are Knighted."

"We do. Anya already went through her trails. And soon Obi-Wan will be too." the senior council member said.

Palpatine took a sip from his glass. "How did you become a Knight?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Anya.

"I read somewhere you never went through your trails. Something about a mysterious alien group." He answered looking over the rim of his wine glass.

The silence lingered over the group again. Anya stared down at her plate. Obi-Wan sensed her uneasiness and fear. He sent a wave of calm and love to her. Luke bit down his anger before anyone sensed it. He became suddenly uncomfortable again. If Palpatine made him this uncomfortable, then Anya must be ready to jump out of her skin.

How did he learn about that?Depa wondered.

It's not public knowledge. No one knows of that except for the council and a select few.Luke stated.

How in the hell did Sith brains find out?Anya demanded to know, almost panicking.

The only way is if he somehow hacked into the temple's records.Windu stated.

Check we should if intruder there was.Yoda announced.

"It's something I don't like to talk about." Anya said without looking up. She appeared calm on the outside, but she was panicking on the inside.

"I think everyone here would like to know." the chancellor said.

Make him stop!Anya screamed.

"It is quite alright. If Anya doesn't want to talk about it, then she shouldn't have too." Amidala suggested.

Anya looked over at the queen and grinned. "Thank you, your highness."

Palpatine didn't like it. He bit down on his anger and cursed under his breath. Panaka broke the ice by telling another funny story. One that happened on Tatooine while Obi-Wan, Padmé, Artoo, and Jar Jar was in Mos Espa. Anya rolled her eyes at the incident. Everyone thought it was funny, except her.

Anya reached out to grab her glass. Her fingers curled around the smooth material. Just as she picked it up, her hand suddenly lost feeling. The grip on the glass loosened and it fell to the table. Hitting the table with a thud, the glass tipped over and the wine spilled.

Everyone jumped. Voices mixed as several servants hurried in to clean up the mess. Anya had pulled her hand away and was cradling it.

"You alright?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing confusion and fear.

"My hand went numb." Anya replied.

"Went numb? How?" Qui-Gon asked.

Luke had moved from his seat and was by Anya before Qui-Gon was even done speaking.

"I don't know." she said.

"Let me take a look." Luke said gently taking her hand.

"What happened?" Palpatine asked concerned.

"I just went to grab my glass and my hand went numb."

As she spoke, Luke was testing her hand by pinching the skin. "Can you feel that?" he asked. Anya shook her head. Spying the pin that was holding her hair up, Luke took it. Turning the hand over, he gently touched the sharp end to the palm. "What about that?"

Again, nothing. Anya tried to more the fingers. They wouldn't move. "They won't move."

"Go to the med center and have that hand looked at." Luke told his daughter.

"I think I'll do that." Anya said.

"Rest you need." Yoda added.

Giving a small bow, Obi-Wan helped Anya out of the dinning hall. Luke retook his seat beside Amidala. No one said a word for a few minutes. Concern was thriving in the Force. Anyone who was Force sensitive could had felt it.

"How long had Knight Skywalker and Padawan Kenobi been seeing each other?" Palpatine asked. The Jedi all turned to stare at the chancellor. "They do make a lovely couple. You don't have to be gifted to know they care about each other deeply."

"Yes, they do, very much." Qui-Gon answered.

Where is Palpatine getting at?Luke wondered.

Patient, my student. Reveal his intensions he will. Sooner or later.Yoda sent back.

"Three months." Plo Koon replied. He, too, didn't like this.

"Master Jinn, Master Skywalker, you must be proud." one of the female government official said.

"Yes, we are." That was all Luke was about to say.

Something wasn't right. Yoda looked down at Palpatine and his ear twitched. The moment Anya and Obi-Wan arrived, he was able to sense the Dark Side. He couldn't pin point it's location. But he doesn't need too. He knew where it was coming from. Palpatine. The Sith Lord. The green master mentally crossed his fingers, hoping the Sith Lord didn't know Anya and Obi-Wan's secrets.

Walking down the hall towards Anya's quarters, Qui-Gon hurried to catch up to Luke. He knew Luke was troubled by something. Everyone at dinner knew Luke was concern about his daughter. More so when Palpatine kept asking more personal questions about Anya. Towards the end, the chancellor started asking about Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon didn't like that. He knew the other Jedi didn't like that either. Especially Yoda.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked stepping up beside his friend.

"Something isn't right here. I can feel it." answered Luke.

"Concern, he is." The two men turned to see Yoda, walking towards them, walking stick making a soft thud on the marble floor. "A father, he is."

"Yes, master." Luke said bowing his head. Qui-Gon gave him a puzzled expression. "Her right hand is the arm that got crushed by the Borlongs. It took at least 20 trips into the bacta and countless hours either Anya in a healing trance or a healer. The doctors were able to repair it. Just barley. Anya was very close to losing her arm. She never had any trouble with it. Until now. And what got me concern is Paplpatine."

"Sense the Dark Side, I did. Powerful it is. Safe the Temple is. Return quickly we must. Protect Anya and Obi-Wan." the little master said.

"You don't suppose he. . ." Qui-Gon's voice trailed off. The other two got the drift as to what he was asking. Could Palpatine had known of Anya's captivity and the injuries she received and then using the powers of the Dark Side to cause her hand to go numb?

No one knew what the supreme chancellor was thinking or knows about her and the others. Especially if she is the Child of Light, Child of Dark. The entire council agreed that Obi-Wan and Anya needed to get back to the Temple as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow, we leave." Yoda said.

"What of the celebration?" Qui-Gon asked.

"After the celebration." their teacher replied. "Important we return."

"Anya isn't healed enough to travel. The doctors won't release her." Luke stated.

"Know this I do. Rest she can. Staying here, bigger risk. For both." said their master.

"I will no risk her health, Yoda."

"Protection, they both need! Rick it we cannot. Leave tomorrow, after celebration, we are."

Luke heard the order clearly. There was no room for argument. "Excuse me, Yoda; Qui-Gon, I was about to go see how Anya was."

"Go. Her health, more important. A father you are, not a master." Yoda waved his hand to dismiss Luke.

Luke gave a small bow and hurried down the hall. Qui-Gon stood with Yoda as they watched Luke leave.

"I bet you never thought you ever see him as a master and a father." the taller of the two spoke.

"Make us proud, he did." The little green Jedi stared up at his formal padawan. "Come. Talk we must about Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan? Why in the Sith hell would Yoda want to discuss Obi-Wan? Together, they headed back the way they came.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anya was resting on the large sofa by the floor to ceiling window. A pillow behind her back and her wounded hand was propped up on a smaller pillow. Obi-Wan was shuffling around the quarters, get what ever Anya needed or wanted. She paid little attention to him as she worked on her official report to the council.

After leaving the dinning hall, Obi-Wan took Anya straight to the med center. The doctors there couldn't figure out why her hand suddenly lost feeling. They gave her several different medicines. But none worked. They told Anya to rest and keeping working getting feeling back into her hand. They suggested that maybe the healers at the Temple might be able to do something.

The moment they arrived back, Obi-Wan immediately ushered her over to the bedroom. She refused and wanted to say up a little bit longer. She was glade to leave the dinning hall and away from Palpatine. She was hoping to talk to Amidala after dinner and learn more about her grandmother. But that will have to wait for another time.

Looking up, she saw her love bending over the communit. A smile formed on her lips as she stared at his ass. He turned just enough to look at her. A devilish grin on his face.

When you're healed. Not until then.he sent to her.

Anya's cheeks blushed and looked back down at her report. She didn't realize that he had heard her. It was becoming more frequent. Each other can hear and feel one another. She, like him, had her fingers crossed. Obi-Wan told her Qui-Gon's theory about a bond, on the trip back to Coruscant. Something was happening. Since the night he told her, a strange feeling had over come them. Neither one could stand to be apart from one another for more than a few minutes. The urges to be close were growing rapidly. Obi-Wan haven't told Qui-Gon this new fact. He was hoping to tell him when they got back home.

The door chimed, interrupting Anya's thoughts. Obi-Wan answered the door to fine Luke standing there. The young man stepped aside to let him in. Anya watched the two. She could picture what they looked like when her father began his Jedi training. The roles then were revered. Luke was the student and Obi-Wan, or Ben, was the teacher. She wondered if, somehow they return to their own time, if Obi-Wan would remember her. But the way things looked, they were stuck there.

Obi-Wan and Luke exchanged a few words. Anya couldn't hear what. Giving a small nod of his head, Obi-Wan closed the door. The father hurried over to her. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Luke gently took her hand.

"It's still numb." she said. "The doctors tried and they couldn't figure it out."

"We've been trying to get feeling back into it." Obi-Wan said coming up behind him.

"Nothing has worked. I even tried a healing trance." she replied. "Dad, I'm starting to get worried. I can see if it was my left. But my right?"

"I know. Yoda sensed the Dark Side in the dinning hall." Luke said.

"Could it be Palpatine who's doing this?" the padawan asked.

"Possible. The council wants the both of you back at the Temple as soon as possible."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked. "If Palpatine won't do anything until the time is right?"

"The whole council agreed. It's more Yoda's doing then the others." the older man said. Luke turned the hand over. The fingers were still curled. "Have you been having any trouble with your arm?"

"No. Feels like it always had. Just when I went to grab the glass. . . "

"I don't understand either." Luke said.

"How mad was the council when we left?" Obi-Wan asked.

"None at all. They're concern. Amidala was a little upset though." the older man said. "I think she was looking forward to talking to you, sweetheart."

"What would you talk about?" the young man asked.

"I think she wants to know more about her granddaughter."

"What?" both Obi-Wan and Anya cried.

"She knows. She explained that when I arrived, it was like. . ." Luke never finished his sentence.

"Like something snapped in the mind." Obi-Wan finished. " Like a door opening."

"That's right. How. . ?"

"That's how it was for me. I knew some things. But when I first saw you, Luke, it was like a door opened and I knew everything." the padawan explained.

"If grandmother knows, I bet Palpatine knows too." Anya said. A strange, tingling feeling ran through Anya's hand. The feeling grew stronger.

"Ayna, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan sensed there was something wrong.

"There's a. . ." her voice trailed off as a sharp pain exploded in her hand. She winced from the pain.

The two men didn't know what to do. They tried to send a wave of healing energy to her. Just as sudden as it happened, the pain was gone. Noticing the numbness absent, Anya moved her fingers.

"It's gone." she said. She flexed her hand several times.

"What ever it was, it's gone now." her lover said.

Luke didn't like it. He was still bothered by it. Something or someone caused her hand to lose feeling. "When we get back, I want the healers to take a look at that hand, and you."

"Yes, dad." she said tiredly.

Both men noticed the tiredness in her voice. "Get some rest. We're leaving tomorrow after the celebration." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night, dad."

As Luke stood, Obi-Wan laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. The other man noticed the exchanged looks. Proud swelled up in him. She had saved Qui-Gon and protected his mother and her grandmother. And from what he was told, Anakin had changed. He wasn't the Chosen One, nor was he full of fear and anger. Maybe things will turn out differently this time.

Anya's gift with the Force made her shine brightly then anyone else. Luke had always hoped. . . dreamed that his children will carry on the Skywalker legacy long after his and Mara's deaths. Neither he nor Mara had ever thought their dream would shatter when their son, Ben, died mysteriously during the Yamitar Alliance conflict. It wasn't until three months after Ben's death that they were given a second chance. Their dream would come from their little girl, Anya. Anya's birth, to some, was a miracle. Mara and Luke learned that they might not be able to have another child. The disease Nom Anor infected her, caused more damage then the doctors first thought. As time pasted, Anya grew up and grew stronger in the Force. Even at times when Anya never thought her father wasn't proud at anything she did, Luke was. And he was more proud of her now. His little girl had grown up to the beautiful young woman she is now. She was one of the most powerful Jedi Knights he ever trained and probably will be.

The look that Anya and Obi-Wan gave each other were of love and caring. No words were needed to tell how much they loved each other. Luke was glade she finally found someone special. After everything with Mallory, he surprised himself with being picky or protective when it came to someone of the opposite sex. At first he was unsettled when he learned of their love. It wasn't because he didn't trust Obi-Wan. It was because the young man was his formal master, Ben Kenobi. The feeling went away and Luke found himself excepting Obi-Wan. But what would happen if Obi-Wan asked Anay to marry him? That was something Luke would have to think about.

"I'll see you to the door." Obi-Wan said moving away from Anya.

The two men stepped out into the hallway. Anya flexed her fingers several times to get them working again. She didn't noticed when Obi-Wan reentered.

"How's the hand?"

"Fine. Like nothing was wrong." she answered.

Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of the sofa. He looked into her eyes and saw love. But there was something else there. He reached out towards her and felt. . . something wrong. Something wasn't right with Anya. Concern over took him.

"I'm fine." Anya said answering his unasked question.

"Are you sure? I sense. . ."

Anya placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I'm not fully recovered from the wound yet. I'm still a little weak. I'll be all right. I just need some rest."

He just stared at her. He was worried. But he trusted her. "Okay." Cupping the back of her head, he gently brought her forward and their lips pressed together.

I love you.Obi-Wan sent.

I love you, too, Obi.

The full moon lit the streets of Theed. No one stirred and the only sound there was was the night creatures. A hooded figure made its way to the funeral pyre. The figure quietly stood in the entryway. Another figure stood on the other side of the room. The figure then started towards the other. As the person got closer, it noticed and sensed the other was Qui-Gon Jinn. A ray of moonlight filtered in through a window. The light hit the center of the room. The figure stopped next to the Jedi master. Qui-Gon glanced over at the figure.

"What are you still up for?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to be alone for a minute. Obi-Wan was driving me nuts." Anya said giving a small smile as she looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted. . . to see this place. My last resting place." Qui-Gon replied.

"No, it's not. You're alive."

"And so are you." The two turned to look at the pyre. They were quite as the Naboo night filled their ears. "So close." he said suddenly. Anya gave him a puzzled expression. "Before, I was killed. You changed that. And this time, you were almost killed."

"At least there won't be any funeral." Anya said.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For saving my life." Qui-Gon turned to her.

"If you knew, would you have stopped me?"

"Of course." The two smiled. "Does Obi-Wan know you're here?"

"No. He's sleeping. He was running around doing everything for me. I told him to stop and get some sleep. Lets just say, I helped him fall to sleep."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "We better get you back before he wakes up." Placing a hand on her shoulder, the two started for the entrance. "How are you feeling? Luke said the feeling came back."

"Okay. We still don't know why." she exclaimed.

"Doesn't make sense. I can see if the wound had something to do with it. But it was you're right hand."

"The one that was crushed beyond repair." Anya said.

Qui-Gon didn't say a word. The council, Obi-Wan, himself, was concern. Especially Luke. The battle and Anya's hand going numb weren't connected. Qui-Gon wondered if the dark presence Anya felt while in the healing trance had something to do with it. She said it was Palpatine. And the newly elected Supreme Chancellor was very interested in Anya during dinner. What was going on? The sooner they leave Naboo, the sooner they can get some answers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The bright Naboo sun shined through the clouds in rays. The Republic cruiser sat in front of Theed Palace. Naboo soldiers, guards and government officials were gathered to see the Jedi off.

"If there is anything we can do, please ask." Amidala said.

"You're offer, we except." Yoda replied.

The council bowed and started towards the cruiser. Qui-Gon gave his own farewell and headed for the ship. Before walking away he sent to Obi-Wan he'd meet him on board.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan and Anya." Amidala said grinning. "You are heroes here. You're welcome here any time."

"Thank you, your highness." Obi-Wan said bowing his head.

"I hope you recover fully, Anya."

"Don't worry. I had worse injuries before." Anya replied smiling.

The queen couldn't help smiling also. "Good-bye. And take care, my granddaughter." she said loud enough for Anya and Obi-Wan to hear.

Anya's smiled brightened. "I will, grandma."

They bowed and stepped back. Anakin stepped forward. He bowed quickly with a bright smile.

"You are a very brave boy, Ani." Amidala said, stilling smiling.

"Thank you, Pad-Amidala."

"I won't forget you." she added softly.

Amidala reached down and hugged the boy. Anakin stepped back. She turned her attention to Luke. Heading up the boarding ramp, Obi-Wan turned back. Anya continued and stopped in the entrance.

"Anakin, come on!" Obi-Wan called.

Looking up at Amdiala, Anakin smiled and hurried to the ship. "He has so much growing to do." Amdiala said.

"He has a long road ahead of him."

"Be careful, Luke."

"I will."

"Take care of our family." his mother said.

"Don't worry. We Skywalkers know how to handle ourselves." he told his mother.

"I wish I can meet Jaina." Amidala stated, the smile returned.

"You will. . . " the man started to say.

"Someday." the queen finished.

"I must be going." Luke said.

"May the Force be with you, my son." Amidala said softly.

"And may it be with you, mother." Luke replied softly.

They were the only once who hear the exchanged. Fighting back tears, Amdiala watched Luke board the ship. Once he was boarded, the Republic cruiser lifted off. She couldn't believe she had met her future husband, son and granddaughter. Her heart and prayers goes with them.

88


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Truths and Discovers

Coruscant 3 days later. . .

An air taxi buzzed the balcony of the Jedi Temple. The sun was slowly beginning to set. Obi-Wan leaned on the railing, watching the busy sky. The group had returned that afternoon. No one was settled in yet before the council whisked Anya and Luke to the council chambers. All afternoon and now early evening, the two were talking to the council. No one, except Luke, knew Anya was The Child of Light, Child of Dark. An old prophecy. Obi-Wan never heard of it. Once the council learned of this, they wanted Anya back inside the walls of the temple. What was the big deal? What is the council afraid of?

On the trip back, Obi-Wan spent every minute attending to Anya. She never emerged from her quarters. The only ones who even seen her were Luke, Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Windu. While attending to her, Qui-Gon looked after Anakin. This caused Obi-Wan to worry some more. Anya kept urging Obi-Wan to say something to him about Anakin. He had decided to wait until they got back to the temple.

There was a presence behind him. He reached out to find it was his master. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He had done his best to keep some distance from his teacher. By doing this, Obi-Wan wondered if his teacher knew something was wrong. He even had been nice to Anakin. He knew the boy hadn't done anything wrong, just like the last time. But this time, it's different. Anakin isn't The Chosen One and Qui-Gon didn't rescue him from Tatooine. Almost everything changed. His mind had told him one thing, but reality said something different. When Anya and Luke left for the council chambers, Qui-Gon had given him a confused expression as he slipped out of their quarters. The moment he felt Qui-Gon's presence on Naboo, Obi-Wan had raised his shields tightly and closed off the training bond. Qui-Gon would want answers.

"If you're looking for Luke, you just missed him." Obi-Wan said without looking at his master.

"No. I was looking for you. I figured you would be here, waiting for Anya." Qui-Gon said. "I thought Luke was in with the council?"

"He is. They asked him to leave. And they summoned him back."

"She's still in there?" the master asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "The Child of Light, Child of Dark. I never heard of it."

"Neither have I. I just came back from the library. The information I found there was sketchy. From what I found, the Child of Light, Child of Dark is suppose to be one of the prophecies."

"A prophecy of what?"

"The information didn't say. All it said was if the Child of Light, Child of Dark is suppose to be more powerful then the Chosen One. If this indivsual falls to the Dark Side, the galaxy will fall into darkness. If anyone gets in their way, they will be destroyed. The most powerful being in the galaxy." explained Qui-Gon, standing next to his padawan.

"It didn't say what the prophecy is? Like the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. The information was sketchy. That's all there was."

"Maybe that's why the council wanted her back as soon as possible." the young man said.

"Very possible."

The two men stood there in silence as they watched the sky. A small shuttle was lifting off from a nearby landing pad. It buzzed the central tower as it made it's way to the traffic lines. The confusion Qui-Gon had earlier turned into concern and worry. Obi-Wan had shut himself off from him. The young man had tried to say away from him. He first noticed it when he arrived on Naboo. At first he thought it was the stress from the mission and Anya's near brush of death, but as the days went by, he realized it wasn't that. It was something else. It dawned on him when Obi-Wan asked if Anakin will be trained. By the way he asked and the reaction, Qui-Gon guessed it had something to do with Anakin. He was going to ask but decided to wait until they were home.

"Obi-Wan, is there something wrong?" he asked.

Obi-wan turned to look at his master. He didn't know when it was a good time to ask about Anakin. But since his master had brought up the subject. . . . He took a deep breath to settle to raging nerves. "It's about Anakin."

He was right. It was Anakin. And now he knew what was troubling his student. "I am not going to take Anakin as my padawan. I already have a bright, wonderful padawan. I don't need another one." Obi-Wan just started at him. "I know our minds are telling us what did or never will happen. I don't know why we are remembering things that we never experience or will ever experience. I regret saying it. It was an impulsive move. I should have said something before I did it. But I didn't. I believed Anakin should be trained. And that he was The Chosen One. I didn't realized how much I hurt you until it was too late. I will amite that Anakin should be trained. But he needs to be with students of his own age. Maybe when he's ready to become a padawan. . . Time will tell. His future is bright and hopeful." Qui-Gon explained. He laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You are my padawan and my son. I would never dream of replacing you. You're right where you should be; by me side. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I never meant to hurt you. You know I'll never hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

Obi-Wan turned back to the evening sky. His heart was being torn. Why should he be mad at Qui-Gon for something he didn't do? It was his mind that was telling him Qui-Gon was going to abandon him for the boy. But it never happened. Everything changed. Maybe for the better. He turned back to face his master. "I forgive you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I for see you becoming a great Jedi Knight."

"Someday." the young man said with a hint of a smile.

"I am right. You are ready for the trails."

"You think so?" Obi-Wan asked. Hope was rising up in him. Everything was returning back to normal.

"You have much to learn about the living Force. You are ready. There's not much more you can learn from me. I have a feeling you'll be taking your trials soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do."

The two turned back to the Coruscant sky. Obi-Wan had never thought that he would be standing there, still a padawan and Qui-Gon alive. Everything had done a hundred and eighty degree turn for the better. Everything was the way it was suppose to be.

Anya held out her hand as Eeth Koth took hold of her index finger. He used a small round deceive. Inside the device was a needle. Holding her finger still, Koth pressed the device agents the skin. Anya felt a small pinch as the needle penetrated the skin and into a blood vain. The whole thing took only a second. When he removed the device, a small droplet of blood formed. Anya wiped the blood way with another finger and the small puncture wound was already healed.

Koth hook the device to a datapad. When the results from the blood appeared on the screen, he was puzzled. "This can't be."

"What is it?" Windu asked.

"These readings can't be right. Let me try it again." Eeth Koth cleared the data and took another blood sample. But this time he tried the other hand. And the readings were still the same.

"Well?" the dark skin senior council member asked again.

"The readings are off the chart. Over fifty thousand."

All eyes turned to Anya. She suddenly became nervous. She glanced over at her father who was standing by the doors. He, too, was shocked.

"What does it mean?" Luke asked as he quickly went to his daughter's side. He could sense the nervous in her.

"No one has a midi-chlorian count that high." said Depa Billaba.

"Could the prophecy be true?" Adi Gallia asked.

Luke was stating to get frustrated. It seemed like the council never heard a word he said. Anya glanced at him. She had a scared looked. He hasn't seen her look like that since she was a child. With one look at her, he snapped.

"With all due respect, I wish someone please tell us what's going on?" Luke struggled to keep calm.

Yoda stared at them. "The Child of Light, Child of Dark, she is. The old prophecy is true."

"What is the prophecy?" Luke asked.

"Sketchy it is. Search we must. Learn more about this. Be caution. The Dark Side will be near." said Yoda.

"Is that why you wanted me back here as soon as possible? Because of what I am?" Anya asked.

"Yes." Windu said. "If Palpatine learns who you are, he'll be after you. Especially if he remembers the future."

"Perhaps it is best if you stay here for a time. Until we figure this out." suggested Ki-Adi-Mundi

"That's a good idea." Windu said. Anya couldn't help roll her eyes. They were making a big deal out of nothing. Windu picked up on her mood. "It's for your own safety, Anya."

"Master, with all do respect, I don't care. Too me, it's another title." she answered.

The sound of Yoda's glimmer stick hitting the floor, echoed off the glass walls. "Another title it is not! A destiny you have. Embrace the Dark Side, all will be lost. Only the Light can you save. Powerful you are. More then any being this galaxy will know."

Anya's face had turned white as a ghost. She had never heard that before. She, like her family, only knew what they were told. The only thing they knew was that she was the Child of Light, Child of Dark. And if she ever falls to the dark side, everything, the New Republic, the Jedi Knights, the galaxy will be destroyed.

A wave of nauseous slammed into her. A burning sensation started to flair up on her left side. She could feel the burning coming from her wound. Suddenly, she felt cold. She superset a shutter. Why was the council chambers so cold? She wondered. She turned her attention to her wound. She focused on it and sent a wave a healing energy to it. Anya had pushed the burning sensation out of her mind and concentrated on knitting the torn muscles back together. As she did, she sensed something. A dark presence. When Darth Maul's red lightsaber blade sliced through her, it must had left a trease of darkness. Along with the nauseous, panic started to form in the pit of her stomach.

Everyone was surprised how quickly she recovered. Just in eleven days time, she was back up walking around. The doctors on Naboo and even the healers at the temple had thought she would still be in bed. Anya was serisely ill from the attack. Her left lung was punchered and there was series damage to the surrounding organs and tissues.

"We will amite, we don't know anything about The Child of Light, Child of Dark." said Yarael Poof

"Forgotten it was. Never thought it will come true." Yaddle added.

Yoda turned his focus to Anya. The little master became worried. The young woman wasn't with them. Her attention was gone. Something had gotten it. Then her face had gone white. Her checks then turned a bight red, the color of a lightsaber blade. Something was serisely wrong. "Anya?" he had spoken to get her attention.

The council and Luke turned to her. Fatherly instincts kicked in and Luke gently grabbed her arm as she started to sway. Anya's eyes half close and her whole body went limp. She collapsed into her father's arms. Panic was rising up in Luke.

"Anya?" he called to her.

Mace Windu jumped up from his chair to help. He guided Anya over to it. The moment she was seated, Anya's head rolled to one side. Most of the council was standing around them. Even though they appeared to be calm, they were worried. Luke bent down next to the chair, holding her hand. He laid his other hand on her forehead. She was burning. A fever had started to set in.

"She's burning up." Luke said.

"Get her to the healers." Windu stated.

Luke stood up and put one arm behind her back when Anya's eyes opened. She looked puzzled at her father then at everyone else. Her father dropped back down next to the chair. Panic and confusion rolled over her. She could feel the fever burning. Sweet started to pole on her forehead.

"What?" asked Anya.

"You fainted and you have a fever." Luke said.

"You need to go to the healers." Windu said from her other side. "You're still weak. The healers should have seen you first."

"I would have gone but never gotten the chance."

Even her weakened state, Anya threw the statement back at Windu. Everyone in the council chamber knew what she meant. Upon their arrival back, when Luke learned that the council wanted to see him and Anya, he had argued that it should wait until Anya was a little stronger and after she had seen the healers. But the council didn't want to. They wanted to learn if Anya was really The Child.

With the help of her father and Mace Windu, Anya stood. She swayed a little when she was on her feet. Neither men let go until she regained her balance. When she was able to stand on her own, she nodded and Windu let go. Without out a word, Luke guided his daughter out of the council chamber.

"I'll be fine. I just need some air." Anya said once the doors closed behind them.

"You sure?" asked Luke, concerned.

Anya only nodded her head. Getting a firm grip on her arm, the two headed down to the balcony where Obi-Wan was waiting.

The moment the doors closed, the twelve individuals looked at one another. Concern and worry was clearly on their faces. An old prophecy that had been forgotten for over five thousand years, a prophecy that was only rumored to exist, was coming true.

"Sense danger to her." Yaddle said. Eleven pairs of eyes turned to her. "Grave danger she's in."

"What are you talking about?" Depa asked.

"Her health is in jeopardy. Fully recover she is not. Worry of relapse I am." the other of Yoda's species said.

"I'm worried." Obi-Wan said.

"So am I. The council should have waited until after she saw the healers and was a little stronger. I don't understand why they didn't." Qui-Gon stated.

Both master and padawan couldn't understand the council's decision to see Anya as so as they arrived back. They, like everyone else, couldn't believe how much Anya had healed. Just eleven days ago, Anya was nearly killed by Darth Maul. Seeing the same move that had killed Qui-Gon, according to his memory, had almost took Anya's, Obi-Wan thought his world was going to shatter before his eyes, again.

Obi-Wan was also worried about Anya and him. Something had changed in them ever since they left Tatooine. The link they used to speak to each other had gotten stronger, more intimate. Several times during the meeting with the council, he had to tightly shield himself from Anya. Every thought and feeling she had was being carried to him. He had seen and heard part of the meeting before he raised his shields. Obi-Wan had told Qui-Gon about this. The master was puzzled. The conversation they had before the Nabob mission, flared up in his mind. A bond. It was the only explanation.

"What do you think the council is going to do?" the padawan asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Qui-Gon sensed two presences heading towards them. He reached out with the Force and he gasped. One of the presences was weak and was getting weaker. He knew who they were. Just as he knew his padawan had sensed them.

They turned towards the corridor and saw Luke escorting a weak looking Anya. Obi-Wan rushed over to her and took her other arm. Anya looked over at her lover and gave a weak smile.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked.

Luke quickly explained what happened in the council chamber and Anya's fainting spell. Obi-Wan felt along the mind link he and Anya shared and found that her shields were up. He tested the shields and discovered that they were weak. The worry that had formed in the pit of his stomach had turned into full fledge panic. As clearly as if it was him, he could feel the fever raging inside Anya's body.

"She's going to the healers." stated Luke.

"I just needed some air. I'll be fine." Anya said in a soft voice.

All three men could tell she was lying. "You haven't full recover yet. The council shouldn't have pushed you this soon. You need to go the healers." Qui-Gon said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I learned how to heal myself quickly."

"Anya, you know that is not true." Luke took a deep breath and shook his head. "Stubborn just like your mother."

"And my father. I guess it runs in the family." she said a grin.

Light headiness surrounded her. Anya's head started to spin. The nauseous was threatening its way up her throat. Blackness was forming at the edges of her vision. The fever was getting worse. And she knew it. Anya knew what her body was doing and what that meant. The four years at the university, taking the medical classes so she wouldn't have to go home, told her what was happening. She was dangerously close to a relapse and if she didn't get to the healers soon, it just might be too late.

Anya's knees finally gave out and she collapsed in Obi-Wan's arms. "That's it. You're going to the healers." Obi-Wan said.

She gave no arguments. Sliding an arm around her back to support her, they started towards the turbolift. As they went, Anya fought to stay coniouse and alert. But with each step, she was finding it more difficult just to sand. Obi-Wan send waves of love and healing energy to her. The waves of love and energy were met and the love was send back.

"Danger there is. The Dark Side is near. Want her it does. Protect her we must."

"She is the Child of Light, Child of Dark."

"Anya must stay in the Light. If she falls to the Dark Side, all will be lost."

"The Sith Padawan Kenobi killed, was the apprentice. That means the master is out there."

"Palpatine the master is. Sidious he is called. Plotting our destruction he is."

"He's looking for another apprentice to replace Maul. And he won't quite until he has Anya."

"What do we do? We can't lock her up in temple."

"We must be conscious. Pair her up with someone. We should not let her alone. Palpatine could strike at any moment."

"Palpatine isn't the only thing we need to worry about."

"What are you talking about, Adi?"

"Anya's health. As Yaddle had said, Anya hasn't fully recovered yet. She can suffer from a relapse. We saw how close she was.

"She's right. Her health is more important right now."

As they hurried down the hallways of the temple, Obi-Wan kept a tight grip on Anya so she wouldn't fall. The panic was starting to seep through the training bond to Qui-Gon. His master knew of his student's panic and sent his own worry back. Luke, who had turned into being a father, was helping to support Anya. It was difficult to do so. Every few feet, her knees would give out.

As sudden as it happened, Anya's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the floor. Both lover and father bent down beside her. The two men could sense something was drastically wrong. The fever had spiked. Her life Force was slowly dimming. Then, Obi-Wan noticed the dark stain on her tunic. Blood. The wound from the lightsaber had opened. Gathering her up in his arms, Obi-Wan started to run. As he ran, he used the Force to try to stop the bleeding. With each step, the life of his love was slowly slipping past his fingers.

"What of Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Dealing with a Sith isn't an everyday occurrence."

"Ready he is. Agree Qui-Gon does."

"He still has much to learn."

"That he does. But he is ready. Obi-Wan is unusually strong in the Force. He had shown this a number of times. He will be one of the best Knights there is. If you count Naboo as part of his trails, then he has passed the first test."

"We all agree then?"

"Ready Obi-Wan is. His trails he will take."

Obi-Wan ran into the healer chambers and nearly collided into a padawan healer. Healer Poka took one look at Anya and told the young man to lay her down on a bed. The moment he laid her down, several healers surrounded the bed. The young padawan healer told Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Luke to wait outside in the waiting area. Both Luke and Obi-Wan wouldn't leave the room. Poka had agreed to let them stay as long they stayed by the door. Obi-Wan had refused to leave Anya's side. He was going to stay by her side. Poka was about to argue with him when he saw the determination in the young lover's eyes. The head healer told the others that Obi-Wan was allowed to stay. He told him if he got in their way, Obi-Wan will have to wait in the waiting room. Obi-Wan agreed.

"Sense something I did."

"What is it, Yaddle?"

"During the testing, discovered this."

"Well?"

"A bond."

"A bond?"

"A Lover's Bond."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Strong the bond is. Stronger it will get."

"Are you saying Kenobi and Skywalker are bonded?"

"Lovers they are. Know of this the temple does."

"That would explain the changes I sensed in them on Naboo. Do they know of it?"

"Know of it they do not. Discover it themselves they must. Interfere we will not."

"If the bond is that strong already, is there a possibly that they could form a Life bond?"

"Possible. If the Force wills it."

"With Skywalker being bonded to Kenobi, there is a very good chance of her staying in the Light."

"Good this is. Stay in the light she will."

The morning sun drifted in as dawn fell over the Jedi Temple. The sunlight lit the room in yellow light. Obi-Wan stood at the window, arms wrapped around himself. After sitting for several hours in the hard chair, he needed to stand to stretch sore muscles. All through the night, Luke and Obi-Wan sat watch over Anya as the fever ragged inside her body. Not long after the temple settled in for the night, the fever skyrocketed to dangerous levels. The healers worked hard to bring the feverous temperature back down before it did any series damage. Just an hour and half ago, the fever broke. Healer Poka had informed them that the fever was over and she will be fine. Now it was up to her to wake up. Relief had flooded the two.

During the evening, Yoda had stopped by to see how Anya was doing. The little green master stayed a while before retiring to his quarters for the night. Luke had told Qui-Gon to get some sleep. There wasn't much he could do. There wasn't much for any of them to do, except wait. Before leaving, Qui-Gon made sure the two men didn't need anything. Luke left only ten minutes ago when he received a message from Microft.

Through their link, Obi-Wan could sense Anya having nightmares. Using the link, he reached out to her. He tried to calm her. But the nightmares only grew worse. After a struggle, Obi-Wan was able to calm her and the nightmares stopped. The link had let him see glimpse of the nightmares. He had told Luke this. The father informed him the nightmares weren't nightmares. What he saw was one of the many tortures and experiments she has suffered at the hands of the Borlongs. Obi-Wan had debated to tell Luke about the images he had seen before they left for Naboo. With Anya being his daughter, he was afraid of how Luke would react. The young man decided to wait until another time.

A small noise alerted him. Obi-Wan turned from the window and stepped over to bed. On the surface, Anya appeared as she had for the past hour and half. But that wasn't what he was feeling. The connection between him and his love suddenly exploded in a white light. He felt it expand and blossom. A strange feeling had come over him. A feeling he couldn't explain. Obi-Wan saw movement under Anya's eyelids. Slowly, the eyelids opened to reveal blue-green eyes. His heart leaped for joy as he smiled down at his love.

"You're going to be alright." he said leaning close.

"What. . . .happened?" she breathed. "White. . . light."

Simultaneously, their minds reached out towards each other. The connection was stronger. The odd feeling that Obi-Wan felt, was mirrored in Anya. The connection changed. Then, their minds clashed and images, memories flashed before them. This was no ordinary contact with minds. It was more intimate. Like the night they first heard about Naboo, their souls joined as one. Then the knowledge of what had happen, exploded.

A bond.

Not just a bond. A Lover's Bond.

A bond lovers share when their love grows deep within the Force. And when the Force recognizes that love, a Lover's Bond forms. Not all Jedi forms the Lover's Bond. It forms between two lovers who are meant to be together by the Force. The bond can't be broken unless both parties agrees to it's dismantle.

Anya and Obi-Wan's love had granted them the bond. The Force had recognized their love for each other and the depth of it. Over the past two weeks, the bond slowly formed. This is what they wanted. Looking into each other's eyes, they saw the bond and the strength of it. Their love for one another will only grow. Despite what happened in the last two weeks, the only bright things that came out of it, was both Qui-Gon and Anya were alive, Obi-Wan was still Qui-Gon's padawan and the Lover's Bond.

A bond that will last for eternity.

The End

There you have. Hoped you liked it.

In the story, Anya and Obi-Wan ended up getting married and having a family. Just to let you know.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
